Raison
by Ernia
Summary: Zero commence peu à peu à perdre la raison ...et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'aider : Kuran Kaname! Kaname/Zero. Chapitre 22 et Épilogue en ligne!
1. Rouge sang

Bonjour!

J'espère que cette fic vous plaîra et que les personnages seront bien respectés. Je ne suis normalement que dans Bleach alors...Il va sans dire que je ne prends pas en compte une grande partie du manga et de l'anime.

S'insère pour le moment entre les deux animes.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

rating : euh... T pour sang et morsures?

droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Recorrigé le 13 février 2009.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Rouge sang

Le claquement sec des cartouches de balles tombant sur le sol résonnaient inlassablement dans la salle de tir de l'Académie Cross. Zero avait besoin de se défouler, d'extirper hors de lui toute la haine qui coulait dans ses veines. Kuran Kaname… Rien que le nom de cet abruti de sang-pur enflammait sa colère.

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de Zero lorsqu'il manqua le centre de sa cible, déconcentré. Il se haïssait d'être à sa merci. Dire qu'il avait besoin de lui pour espérer survivre, lui qu'il détestait le plus chez les vampires à cause de son sang pur. Lui, qui était-il? Un hunter ex-humain sur le point de céder le pas au vampire en lui et de se transformer en Level E. Les Levels E étaient pour lui des choses ignobles qui ne méritaient même pas d'exister. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire était tuer sauvagement des humains pour se nourrir tout comme les bêtes sauvages.

Vampire… ce qu'il détestait le plus de par sa nature de chasseur.

Énervé, Zero se remit à tirer de plus belle, ne s'interrompant que pour changer le chargeur de son arme.

L'esprit plus clair, assommé par la détonation de son arme, Zero retira ses caches-oreilles, nettoya son arme puis la rangea. Se dirigeant vers la porte, le hunter récupéra sa veste et son Bloody Rose.

Pris d'une impulsion subite Zero se retourna pour fixer sa cible. Les emplacements représentant la tête et le coeur de celle-ci avaient totalement disparu tellement il s'était acharné à tirer. Nul doute que si le sang-pur s'était trouvé là que sa vie vampirique aurait prit fin. Zero sourit. Peut-être qu'il aurait un jour la chance de tuer le noble Kuran de ses mains… Fermant le local à clé, Zero se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Enfin dans sa chambre, Zero sortit une boite de Blood Tablets de ses poches et prit un comprimé entre ses doigts avant de tenter de l'avaler.

Accoudé au lavabo de sa chambre, Zero se mit à tousser bruyamment lorsqu'il tenta d'avaler le Blood Tablet. Impossible. Son corps refusait inlassablement de les absorber.

Épuisé, il se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit, refusant de combattre. Il porta une main à son visage et laissa échapper un soupir avant de fermer les yeux, las. Le chasseur s'endormit … pour se réveiller en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Yuuki ! La patrouille…

Ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme seule avec les élèves de la Night Class il se leva et se dirigea résolument vers la porte. Une fois dans le parc de l'Académie, son attention fut tout de suite attirée par une forte odeur de sang. Sa soif se réveilla, tellement intense que sa puissance le fit se plier en deux. Zero hoqueta de douleur alors que ses yeux prenaient une intense couleur vermeille. Haletant, il porta instinctivement une main à sa gorge, tentant d'enrayer le désir de sang qui l'assaillait. Yuuki…

Réfrénant à grande peine son désir de sang Zero tenta de localiser la source de l'odeur entêtante. Non, après mure réflexion, ce n'était pas l'odeur du sang de Yuuki. C'était probablement celui d'une élève de la Day Class hors de son dortoir malgré l'heure tardive et le couvre-feu.

Hâtant le pas, le hunter se mit à chercher frénétiquement l'humain blessé tout en laissant son instinct de chasseur prendre le dessus sur sa nature de vampire. Il devait se contrôler et rester maître de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il approcha du dortoir de la Night Class l'odeur devint plus forte. Zero se força à respirer le moins profondément possible pour ne pas perdre la tête. Soudain, le vampire entendit un éclat de voix. Yuuki!

Il trouva sa camarade en train de passer un savon à un trio de jeunes filles. Aussitôt, le regard de Zero se porta sur l'une des jeunes filles dont les jambes et les mains étaient toutes éraflées et saignaient abondamment. Elle semblait avoir traversé des ronces. Tournant la tête, Yuuki aperçut l'autre Gardien. Instinctivement, les jeunes filles devinrent inquiètes lorsqu'elles virent apparaître Zero. Il était sans conteste le plus effrayant des deux Gardiens de l'Académie!

-Il est interdit de se promener sur la propriété de l'Académie la nuit. C'est dangereux.

Des protestations retentirent faiblement sous le regard sévère que Zero jeta au trio.

-Je rapporterais cet incident au Directeur dès demain matin. Maintenant, filez dans votre dortoir. Et toi, dit Yuuki en pointant une jeune femme blonde, soigne tout de suite tes éraflures en rentrant.

Zero porta une main à sa bouche. L'odeur du sang était tellement forte et capiteuse! Une vraie drogue. Soudain, sans qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se produisait, Zero se jeta sur les trois jeunes filles. Celles-ci hurlèrent de terreur. Rapide, Zero se glissa derrière la blonde et enroula un bras autour de ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui. De son autre main il repoussa la tête de la jeune femme sur le côté pour obtenir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se produisait autour de lui, obnubilé par sa soif grandissante. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau rouge sang.

-ZERO!!! Lâche-la tout de suite!

Le grésillement d'Artémis retentit dans l'air alors que Yuuki le déployait.

-ZERO!

Fermant les yeux, le vampire entreprit de caresser de sa langue la gorge de sa victime. Celle-ci se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sous le choc, elle tenta vainement de se débattre. Et puis, la prise de l'ex-humain autour d'elle était trop forte.

Ouvrant la bouche, Zero planta ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune élève qui s'effondra dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, inconsciente. Les amies de la jeune femme, pétrifiées par la peur, poussèrent des hurlements de terreur. Répercutés par les bâtiments en pierre de l'école, leur son en était encore plus terrifiant. Sans aucun doute, un monstre se tenait devant elles.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps du chasseur l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise sur le cou de sa victime. Yuuki venait d'abattre Artémis sur son dos. En voyant Zero planter ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille Yuuki n'avait pas hésité. Elle devait défendre les élèves contre tous les buveurs de sangs…même de Zero.

-Zero! Lâche-la et reprends-toi!

Plusieurs émotions se succédaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. La colère, la tristesse et … la pitié. Le regard vermeil de Zero lui fit soudainement peur. Alors qu'il accrochait son regard au sien Yuuki ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle continua à le conjurer de reprendre de ses esprits. S'il l'attaquait, elle utiliserait Artémis. Elle devait protéger les élèves et ne pas se laisser paralyser par la peur qui la gagnait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Peu à peu, Zero reprit contact avec la réalité. Il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée. Ses amies se précipitèrent pour la soulever, voyant là une chance de s'échapper. Zero avait l'impression d'émerger d'un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire, le Hunter tomba à genoux. Il avait mordu une humaine en se laissant contrôler par ses instincts de vampire. Le level E…il s'en rapprochait inexorablement. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Son pire cauchemard se réalisait : il plongeait vers le Level E sans rien pouvoir faire. Un jour, il tuerait à coup sur un élève.

Une détonation retentit dans le silence. Zero s'écroula de tout son long, touché à l'épaule, tout près du cœur.

-ZERO!!!

Alors? Je continue ? Reviews?


	2. Regrets

Bonjour!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça me fait extrèmement plaisir. Le mystère du tireur est enfin résolu! Je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Il faut que je mette les éléments en place avant!

J'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite!

Rating : T

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à l'auteur Matsuri Hino.

Recorrigé le 13 février 2009.

Chapitre 2 : Regrets

Tôga Yagari se tenait derrière Zero son fusil à la main. La lune se reflétait sur le canon argenté de l'arme donnant un éclat irréel à la scène. Zero était étendu de tout son long sur le sol. Son visage était enfoui dans l'herbe.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es laissé dominer par tes pulsions de vampire, Zero?

-Sen…sei…

La voix de l'élève était altérée par la souffrance et son souffle était court. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de se relever même s'il le voulait. Sa blessure et la soif le faisait bien trop souffrir pour cela. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant son maître mais il voulait mourir en homme en fixant son bourreau. Haletant, il banda les muscles de ses bras et réussit finalement à se retourner sur le dos afin de pouvoir regarder son sensei et Yuuki dans les yeux. La douleur de son torse lui arracha un gémissement. Il porta une main à sa bouche pour essuyer du revers de la main le sang qui était encore accrochée à ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser l'image d'un monstre.

-Yuuki…achève-moi.

Zero planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Non! Zero! Ne me demande pas ça! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça!

Les larmes aux yeux la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur ses genoux avant de se mettre à sangloter. Zero… son presque frère! Non, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Alors je vais le faire pour toi, Zero.

Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage Tôga posa un doigt sur la détente de son arme. Tendant le bras devant lui il mit Zero en joue.

Celui-ci haletait bruyamment sous le coup des douleurs combinées de sa soif de sang et de sa blessure au torse. S'il en avait eu la force il savait qu'il n'aurait surement pas hésité à profiter de la faiblesse de sa camarade. À sa plus grande horreur il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à refréner son besoin de sang.

-Non, Yagari-sensei!

Les jambes tremblantes, Yuuki se remit debout et s'accrocha au bras du hunter, tentant de lui faire lâcher son arme.

Imperturbable il jeta un regard glacial à la jeune femme avant de la forcer à lâcher son bras en la poussant durement de sa main libre. Perdant l'équilibre, la gardienne tomba durement sur le sol.

-Sensei… faites-le. Vous…savez que… tôt ou tard je n'y…échapperais pas.

De ses yeux grenat Zero fixait sans ciller les yeux sombres de son ancien sensei.

Clic. Tôga venait de retirer le cran de sécurité de son arme. Zero, lui, était prêt à affronter la mort qui l'attendait.

Tétanisées par la peur les trois élèves à la base de l'incident n'osaient plus bouger. Elles s'étaient toutes trois recroquevillées sous un arbre et blotties les unes contre les autres. Mais que se passait-il donc sous leurs yeux?

Des bruits de pas avertirent Tôga que l'on s'approchait d'eux. Il devait donc faire vite et arrêter de tergiverser.

Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la détente de son arme une main pâle se posa sur son bras.

Tournant la tête, le hunter se retrouva nez à nez avec Kuran Kaname.

-Nous nous en occupons, Yagari-sensei.

-Vous vous en occupez? Vous allez faire quoi? Le gaver de Blood tablets? Le tuer vous-même?

Le sang-pur ne répondit pas.

Sortant de leur abri de verdure, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, et Seiren s'approchèrent de Zero.

D'un geste de la main Kaname ordonna à Akatsuki de soulever l'ex-humain. Celui-ci tenta vainement de se débattre malgré sa blessure. En désespoir de cause on l'assomma. Comme s'ils voulaient se battre contre lui la nuit entière!

-Kaname-sempai…murmura Yuuki.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Yuuki. Tout ira bien. Seiren, dit le noble en se tournant vers sa camarade, efface leurs mémoires.

-Bien, Kaname-sama.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elles avaient vu les trois jeunes femmes ne tentèrent même pas de résister à l'intervention de la vampiresse.

Fâché, Tôga se détacha de la poigne du vampire. Jetant un coup d'œil méfiant aux élèves de la Night Class, le hunter rangea son arme et tourna les talons. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait du sort qui serait réservé à son ancien élève et s'il devait vraiment être exécuté … alors il le tuerait de ses mains.

S'approchant de Yuuki, Kaname lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tout ira bien, répéta t'il.

Yuuki hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Se détachant de la jeune femme le vampire fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la jeune femme.

Les élèves de la Night Class disparurent en silence dans la nuit en emportant l'ex-humain avec eux.

Restée seule avec les trois élèves Yuuki se remit à sangloter. Zero… que lui arriverait-il? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre!

Reprenant ses esprits, la Gardienne enjoignit les trois élèves à la suivre pour qu'elle puisse les reconduire à leur dortoir.

Leur retour au dortoir de la Day Class se passa sans anicroche bien que les trois jeunes femmes se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient à l'extérieure à cette heure-là.

Une fois les trois jeunes femmes en sécurité dans leurs chambres, la jeune femme sortit dehors pour observer la lune. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu le changement qui s'opérait en son ami? Que faisait-elle alors que son ami souffrait?

Elle était trop obnubilée par son rôle de Gardienne de l'académie et par… Kaname-sempai, bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais admis devant Zero. Zero qui ne parlait jamais de lui-même et qui ne lui avait pratiquement jamais montré à quel point il souffrait!

Mort, souffrance…vampire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la morde elle n'avait rien vu. Il avait résisté autant qu'il avait pu contre ses instincts de vampire mais ce soir-là il avait cédé. Quatre ans…Elle avait été aveugle à sa souffrance pendant quatre ans, mais encore une fois, alors qu'elle croyait avoir apprit la leçon, elle n'avait toujours rien vu parce qu'elle croyait que le problème était réglé!

Le level E… une terreur imperceptible l'envahit lorsqu'elle en évoqua le nom. Zero! Non, Zero ne pouvait pas devenir ce genre de… chose! Elle aurait dû être capable de le protéger!

Oppressée, la jeune femme s'assit sur le sol et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots. C'est ainsi que la trouva Kaien quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il faisait une tournée d'inspection dans les couloirs de l'académie. Sa protégée s'était endormi, des sillons de larmes bien visibles sur ses joues et l'air profondément malheureuse même dans son sommeil. Il se pencha vers elle et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. La pauvre enfant.

Secouant la tête, il s'en remit en pensée aux élèves de la Night Class et à Kaname. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider son protégé, c'était bien lui.

Pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, non, l'histoire ne tournera pas autour de Yuuki mais je trouvais cela approprié de lui faire une petite place. Bientôt : plus de Kaname et plus de Zero!

Oui il y a beaucoup de larmes mais il faut comprendre que cela fait maintenant deux fois que Zero tombe vers le Level E. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi...si ça vous intéresse toujours! Alors?


	3. Discussion et pensée

Bonjour!

Un merci spécial à Seeliah et Vivi pour leurs reviews. Ça me fait super plaisir! J'espère que vous aimerez tous ce nouveau chapitre.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero. Oui,oui ça s'en vient.

Rating : K+ pour cet chapitre mais T pour la fic.

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais que faire joujou avec eux!

Recorrigé le 13 février 2009.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3:

-NON!!!

Le cri résonna à travers le bureau du Directeur comme un coup de tonnerre. Celui-ci, des larmes pleins les yeux, s'accrochait au long manteau de son vis-à-vis les yeux suppliants. Un peu plus et il s'accrochait à sa jambe comme un jeune enfant ! S'il faisait quelque chose comme cela Tôga se promettait de lui refaire le portrait. Il ne pouvait pas se conduire en adulte pour une fois? Et dire qu'il avait été le plus grand chasseur de vampire à une époque…C'était difficile de le croire en voyant son comportement infantile. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Zero ne lui parle pratiquement pas et qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé de ce qu'il traversait. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à exprimer ses sentiments alors vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi démonstratif ne devait pas toujours lui faire plaisir.

-Kaien! Cesse de faire l'enfant et ouvre les yeux! Zero DOIT être éliminé. Il est dangereux pour les élèves de ton académie.

S'époussetant de son mieux, l'ancien chasseur se releva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Ne sachant quoi répondre à l'affirmation de son collègue Kaien Cross posa son menton dans sa main gauche, l'air songeur et profondément triste.

-Kaname-kun a proposé de se charger de Zero, non? Alors pourquoi l'éliminer? À ce que je sache il n'est pas sur la liste de l'Association.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps tu le sais bien. Aussitôt que le Président aura vent de l'incident de ce soir il le mettra sur la liste, descendant de la famille Kiryu ou pas! Il l'a utilisé autant qu'il a pu dans sa situation alors il n'hésitera pas un seul instant. On doit intervenir avant que d'autres n'interviennent avant nous.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte du bureau directorial faisant sursauter les deux hunters.

Se ressaisissant, Kaien donna l'autorisation à son visiteur d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer le Chef de la Night Class.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Kaname-kun?

-Laissez-nous nous occuper de Kiryu, Directeur. Intégrez-le à la Night Class.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre de son bureau le directeur réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il sentait le regard de l'autre hunter fixé sur lui. Poussant un profond soupir l'ancien chasseur de vampires hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon l'envoyer à la mort? Après tout, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cette fois-ci les sédatifs et les sorts de hunters ne fonctionne pas sur Zero puisqu'il avait bu le sang d'un sang-pur.

-C'est de la folie! Tôga abattit ses deux poings sur le bureau du directeur lui faisant hausser un sourcil de surprise.

-Que veux-tu faire d'autre, Tôga? Tu tiens absolument à tuer ton ancien élève?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, un air furieux sur le visage.

-On parle de la sécurité de tes élèves! Nous avons évité de justesse qu'une élève ne soit tuée ce soir! Tu ne peux pas jouer à pile ou face avec des vies innocentes! Tu es complètement cinglé!

L'air grave, Kaien fixa l'autre hunter dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de croiser les doigts sous son menton l'air ailleurs. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau comme si chacun attendait qu'un autre parle. Relevant vivement les yeux le directeur dit :

-Fais pour le mieux, Kaname-kun.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

Excédé, Yagari tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il passa près du noble celui-ci agrippa son épaule, le forçant à le regarder.

-Vous nous faites si peu confiance, Yagari-sensei?

Ils se fixèrent du regard un instant puis, se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque de la poigne enserrant son épaule, le sensei sortit rapidement de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le vampire fixa celle-ci quelques instants avant de se retourner vers le directeur.

-Où est Zero-kun?

-Pour l'instant nous l'avons enfermé dans l'une des pièces inutilisées de notre dortoir.

-Bien.

S'inclinant, Kaname prit congé du directeur.

Enfin seul, Kaien se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre de son bureau, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Levant la tête, il observa la lune tout comme le faisait Yuuki au même moment. L'astre lunaire était si beau mais si cruel. Il ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qui se passait sur terre et des préoccupations des hommes. C'était par une nuit comme celle-là que les parents de Zero avaient tragiquement perdu la vie. Il l'avait recueilli et l'avait traité comme son fils bien que Zero ne lui rendait jamais l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Ils étaient presque deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre et pourtant il tenait à lui comme s'il s'était agit de son enfant. Alors, malgré ce que pouvait en penser son ami si les élèves de la Night Class pensaient être capables de l'aider, il ne s'interposerait pas. Il devait bien cela à Zero. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

Souriant tristement il sortit de son bureau pour aller inspecter les couloirs de l'académie. Il y avait eu assez de grabuge pour un bon moment. Tournant à une intersection il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Yuuki recroquevillée sur l'un des balcons de l'académie. S'approchant, le directeur se rendit compte qu'elle dormait et que son visage était encore baigné de larmes. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Se penchant, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras afin de la porter dans sa chambre. Il devait faire confiance au sang-pur.

Une fois la jeune femme au chaud dans son lit il retourna dans son bureau et se promit de tenter de raisonner son ami. Si le noble disait pouvoir aider son protégé ils devaient tout faire pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il prit aussi les dispositions administratives nécessaires pour transférer Zero dans la Night Class. Il devrait aussi penser à lui faire confectionner de nouveaux habits… le jeune homme serait furieux.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Dortoir de la Night Class.

Après avoir prit congé du directeur le noble marcha un moment sur la propriété de l'Académie avant de retourner à son dortoir. Seiren vint à sa rencontre aussitôt qu'il entra dans le bâtiment.

-Alors?

-Il est toujours inconscient, Kaname-sama.

-Merci, Seiren.

Laissant la jeune femme seule dans le hall le noble monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pensif, il alla s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil trônant dans sa chambre. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il se mit à penser à l'ex-humain. Celui-ci replongeait vers le Level E même après avoir bu son sang mélangé à celui de Shizuka Hiou. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à cela…

Soupirant, il se dit qu'il aurait fort à faire pour se faire apprécier du jeune homme. S'il ne le faisait pas, celui-ci se ferait liquider par les autres membres de la Night Class et il aurait bien de la difficulté à les empêcher de s'en prendre au jeune homme. Zero n'aurait pas le choix d'accepter de faire partie intégrante de la Night Class. Après l'incident de cette nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque que cela se reproduise et que leur secret soit révélé au monde entier. En tant que sang-pur, il avait le devoir de faire respecter les règles en vigueur dans le monde des vampires et en tant que Chef de dortoir il avait le devoir de faire respecter celles en vigueur à l'Académie Cross. Les étudiants vampires avaient l'interdiction de s'en prendre aux élèves de la Day Class et Zero n'était pas au dessus de ces règles à cause de son statut de vampire ex-humain.

Lorsque le noble ferma les yeux, le visage de l'ex-humain s'imposa à lui. Ses yeux furieux le dévisageaient même dans son esprit. Kaname laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. La confrontation avec le hunter risquait d'être très intéressante. Il était de notoriété publique que Zero le détestait et qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste déplacé de sa part pour le liquider et liquider avec lui tous ses camarades de classe.

Oui, ca risquait d'être très intéressant. Se relevant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le jour se lever. Zero… son caractère bouillant aussi vif que l'astre solaire. Le jeune homme risquait d'être dans un état de colère extrême lorsqu'il reprendrait conscience. Une vraie plaie celui-là… Pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il détestait le hunter au moins autant que celui-ci le détestait.

À la base, il voulait seulement aller voir ce qui se passait puisque l'odeur de sang avait passablement excité ses compatriotes. Il ne s'attendait à trouver Yagari prêt à abattre l'ex-humain. Il avait écouté son cœur et avait ainsi empêché le hunter d'abattre son ancien élève.

Avait-il bien fait d'intervenir? Allait-il le regretter? Il ne le saurait pas avant que l'autre se réveille…

Kaname éclata finalement de rire. Ses camarades ne risquaient pas d'apprécier la présence du hunter dans leur dortoir mais cela lui permettrait néanmoins de voir jusqu'où allait leur loyauté. Il savait que s'il ne l'interdisait pas certains de ses partisans comme Akatsuki et Seiren n'hésiteraient pas à régler son compte à l'étudiant.

Coupant court à ses questionnements et à ses réflexions Kaname entreprit de se changer avant de tirer les lourds rideaux de velours devant les hautes fenêtres de sa chambre.

Songeur, il se coucha en tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir un cri retentit dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Instantanément le noble passa les pieds hors de son lit pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU!

Puis le silence revint. L'un des membres du dortoir devait avoir à nouveau assommé Zero… à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà tué. Hum, non, surement pas.

Épuisé, le noble se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il irait voir le jeune homme en se réveillant.

Alors? Vous aimez toujours? Un avis à formuler?


	4. Douleur

Bonjour!

Puisque ça semble plaire et que le chapitre était déja écrit et bien je vous le poste aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le 5e par contre. D'ici quelques jours j'imagine puisqu'il est presque terminé. Je ne pourrais pas vous garantir un rythme toujours aussi effréné de publication parce que mine de rien je suis aux études. Comme la session universitaire ne vient que de commencer j'ai du temps alors je publie rapidement mais bon. Je verrais.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci de prendre le temps de me lire!

Recorrigé le 13 février 2009.

Bonne lecture!

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Zero se réveilla à nouveau la journée touchait à sa fin. Ouvrant les yeux il détailla la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce en pierre et qui ne possédait pour seul meuble que le matelas sur lequel il reposait. Ressentant de la douleur au niveau de ses poignets il tenta de les bouger mais il fut incapable de les lever bien haut puisqu'ils étaient entravés par des bracelets de métal reliés à d'épaisses chaînes fixés au sol. Que faisait-il là?

Tout d'un coup, sans avertissement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Yuuki, l'élève blessée, son comportement de bête sauvage… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les laissa couler librement sur ses joues. Après tout il était seul et les chances qu'il survive à cette journée étaient bien minces étant donné ce qu'il avait fait à une élève de l'Académie. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Zero ne doutait pas que le noble avait empêché son ancien sensei de le tuer afin de pouvoir le faire lui-même. Il voulait probablement le tuer de sa main afin de se venger de son comportement haineux envers lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, Zero continua à observer la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Les seules fenêtres qu'elle possédait étaient situées près du plafond, un peu comme des lucarnes. Et vu la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol, elle ne devait pas être utilisée très souvent par les élèves de la Night Class.

Yuuki… la pauvre devait se faire du souci pour lui. Il l'avait tellement fait pleurer et fait s'inquiéter pour lui… au moins s'il mourrait aujourd'hui elle n'aurait plus de souci à se faire pour lui. Elle n'aurait plus non à craindre qu'il ne l'attaque pour boire son sang tel une bête sauvage. Sa haine envers le noble se mit à brûler encore plus intensément dans son cœur et dans son âme. S'il en avait l'occasion il réduirait le sang-pur en poussière.

Autant commencer par le faire enrager…

-HEY!!! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL SALE SANG-PUR!!!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pas un bruit ne lui parvint de l'extérieur de sa prison de pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien hurler d'autre pour le faire réagir? Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Zero mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et se redressa sur le matelas ce ne fut pas un hurlement de haine qui franchit ses lèvres mais un glapissement de douleur.

-Ahh!

Il avait complètement oublié sa blessure. Haletant, il tenta de trouver une position plus confortable. Le hunter réalisa alors qu'il était bien mal en point. En plus de la blessure que son sensei lui avait infligé cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri correctement. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile d'avaler des Bloods Tablets et il n'avait plus d'appétit. Son corps refusait les pilules de sang artificiel de plus en plus souvent. Il ne rêvait que de sang, des litres de sang. Cela le dégoutait. Une bête sauvage… il était une vraie bête sauvage.

Une douleur diffuse traversa son corps lorsque la soif de sang l'envahit. Un cri étranglé traversa ses lèvres lorsque la douleur augmenta. Le jeune homme se mit à se tordre de douleur. Malgré toute sa volonté il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses hurlements de douleur. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de lames transperçaient son corps.

Tous les élèves de la Night Class, rassemblés dans le hall du dortoir, entendirent ses cris se répercuter à travers le bâtiment alors que l'ex-humain était enfermé dans sa partie la plus reculée. Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers Kaname. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il était allé le voir plus tôt il semblait bien se porter.

-Kaname-sama… commença Seiren, que faisons-nous?

-Seiren, Ichijou et Akatsuki, suivez-moi. Les autres, faites comme si de rien n'était et dirigez-vous vers la salle de classe.

-Oui, Kaname-sama, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Le groupe mené par Kaname prit la direction de l'étage afin de rejoindre Zero. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la pièce où était enfermé Zero et plus les cris devenaient forts. Soudain, plus rien. Pris de panique le noble se mit à courir suivit de ses compagnons. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Zero, les yeux révulsés et le corps arqué autant que le lui permettait ses liens semblait en proie à une douleur intense.

Les quatre vampires furent troublé de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. S'approchant, Kaname s'aperçut que le jeune hunter était trempé de sueur.

-Zero, appela-t'il.

Affolé par les cris du jeune homme, Kaname ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il utilisait le prénom du jeune homme pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité. L'ex-humain ne sembla pas l'entendre, enfermé dans sa douleur.

-Zero! répéta-t'il plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse de la part du souffrant. Seul un nouveau hurlement lui répondit. Il semblait souffrir le martyre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre Kaname utilisa ses pouvoirs pour forcer le jeune homme à s'allonger sur le matelas. Il résistait inconsciemment à la pression que le Kuran exerçait sur lui mais il réussit finalement à le plaquer sur le matelas. Les trois aristocrates, eux, s'étaient figés dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Ils étaient très troublés par le comportement de leur Chef de dortoir mais surtout par ce qui arrivait au hunter normalement si fier et si froid.

Semblant s'apercevoir enfin de ce qui se passait l'ex-humain tourna ses yeux grenat vers le noble.

-Tuez-moi… murmura le hunter.

-Tu veux que l'on te tue, répéta lentement Kaname. Non.

-Pour…quoi?

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard vermeil.

Zero haletait tellement la douleur était forte. Kaname s'agenouilla près de lui et le força à le regarder en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Il fixa ses yeux grenat dans ceux du chargé de discipline. Les yeux du plus jeune reflétaient une douleur presque insupportable à regarder. Sous toute la douleur que les yeux du jeune homme exprimaient le sang-pur distingua une parcelle de haine. Son cœur se serra malgré lui à cette constatation.

-Comprends-tu pourquoi tu es dans cet état, Zero?

Zero ne répondit pas. S'il le savait il ne serait pas dans cet état justement!

-C'est parce que tu refuses la part de vampire qui est en toi. Il te faut l'accepter si tu veux espérer ne pas devenir fou. Comme tu la brides constamment elle tente de s'imposer à toi par tous les moyens possibles. Tu dois l'accepter. Si tu l'avais fait tu ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui… Tu ne serais pas enchainé ici comme un animal sauvage.

Zero fut déstabilisé par les paroles du noble.

-Tu as peur de ce que tu vas trouver en toi, Kiryu?

D'un mouvement brusque, Zero tourna la tête pour échapper au regard de son vis-à-vis. Et s'il avait raison? Cette possibilité le fit frémir.

Kaname ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Pris d'une impulsion subite il releva la manche gauche de sa veste et déboutonna le bas de sa manche de chemise. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et se mordit juste assez pour faire perler le sang sur sa peau.

Ses trois compagnons sortirent rapidement de la pièce. L'odeur était trop alléchante. Et puis, dans l'état où était le jeune homme il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose à leur roi. Il était attaché et bien trop perdu dans les limbes de sa douleur pour pouvoir réussir à agresser leur chef.

Zero tourna la tête, abasourdit par ce que le noble venait de faire. Lorsque le Kuran se mit à approcher son poignet ensanglanté de sa bouche, le désir de sang de l'ex-humain se fit encore plus violent. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il eut le souffle coupé tellement sa soif de sang était forte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour insulter le noble celui-ci en profita pour coller son poignet sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler et le tentant irrémédiablement.

Le sang du noble coula dans la bouche de l'ex-humain, avivant son désir. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et planta ses crocs dans la chair du noble.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque les crocs de Zero tranchèrent ses chairs. Bizarrement, il se surprit à éprouver du plaisir dans le fait que le jeune hunter boive son sang. Il ne savait comment interpréter sa réaction.

Ne contrôlant plus du tout ce qu'il faisait Zero se mit à boire le sang de Kaname à grandes gorgées. Chacune lui donnait l'impression de renaître. Peu à peu la douleur dans ses membres s'atténua et sa blessure au torse se mit à guérir. Bientôt il n'en resta plus aucune trace. Enivré par le gout du sang du noble, le hunter ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la pression qui le clouait au sol avait cessé de contraindre ses mouvements.

Lorsque Zero relâcha enfin le poignet du noble celui-ci avait pâlit à cause de la grande quantité de sang que le jeune homme lui avait pris.

Portant son poignet à sa bouche Kaname lécha sa blessure ensanglantée. Celle-ci se refermait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard il n'y aurait plus rien en attestant la présence. Seule l'odeur de son sang continuerait surement à flotter dans l'air durant quelques heures.

L'ex-humain tourna la tête pour éviter de regarder le sang-pur. Il était extrêmement troublé par ce qui venait de se produire et cela le dégouttait. Il s'était encore laissé envahir par ses instincts de vampire.

-Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Kiryu.

D'une voix sourde le jeune homme lui dit, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

-Sors d'ici, Kuran. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale figure de noble.

Kaname fronça les sourcils avant de rétorquer :

-Et toi, tâche de te rappeler que c'est à moi que tu dois la vie.

Le hunter ne répondit pas.

Avant de sortir de la pièce le noble se retourna pour observer le jeune homme. Celui-ci gardait son visage obstinément tourné vers le mur. Soupirant, il se dit que la partie n'était pas gagnée s'il voulait éviter que le level D se fasse mettre en pièce par les autres vampires de la Night Class.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, ses trois compatriotes le fixèrent quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Ils ne dirent rien sur ce qui venait de se produire, mais Kaname savait qu'ils avaient tous envis de faire comme le hunter mais il savait aussi qu'étant donné son statut ils ne feraient rien pour le mordre ou l'attaquer.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall ils le trouvère presque désert. Yuuki se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, mais tous leurs camarades de classe étaient sortis.

-Bonjour, Yuuki, dit Kaname.

-Bonjour, Kaname-sama.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis revenue pour vous escorter jusqu'à votre salle de classe et…

La jeune femme rougit.

-Tu veux savoir comment va Kiryu-kun?

-Oui. La jeune femme baissa la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Yuuki. Il va bien.

-Merci, Kaname-sama.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la marche d'un pas guilleret.

Ce soir-là, appuyé contre les hautes fenêtres de la salle de classe, le visage tourné vers les étoiles, Kaname se mit à penser au jeune hunter. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé un tel plaisir lorsqu'il l'avait mordu? C'était incompréhensible.

Il se mit alors à fixer sa coupe de faux sang d'un œil morne. Faisant tournoyer le liquide carmin dans sa coupe il l'avala d'un trait. C'était fade. Il se surprit à penser que le sang de Zero était surement bien plus savoureux que les Bloods Tablets qu'on leur donnait. Non. Il devait arrêter de songer au jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Le professeur entra dans la classe sortant l'homme de ses pensées. Déposant sa coupe sur son pupitre il sortit ses livres de classe. Ses camarades l'imitèrent et la leçon débuta.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Ichijou se dirigea vers la pièce où était enfermé Zero. Ouvrant la porte il découvrit le jeune hunter profondément endormi, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues et des filets de sang séché tout autour de la bouche et sur son cou.

Takuma s'agenouilla sur le sol et déposa près de lui une bassine d'eau et un linge. Le vice-président plongea son linge dans l'eau et, après l'avoir tordu, il entreprit de nettoyer le visage et le cou du plus grand.

Sentant un effleurement doux sur son visage Zero ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je te nettoye pour ne pas que les autres membres du dortoir t'attaque à cause du sang de Kaname qui souille ton visage.

-Oh.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans rien ajouter. Il semblait ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Takuma se releva en prenant la bassine dans ses bras. Fixant le jeune homme quelques instants il lui dit finalement :

-Zero, réfléchis à ce que Kaname t'a dit. Tu dois arrêter de lutter contre ta nature de vampire. Tu tiens absolument à ce que l'on t'élimine parce que tu seras devenu fou?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Poussant un profond soupir devant le manque de réaction du hunter, Takuma tourna les talons pour finalement sortir de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Ichijou savait qu'il laissait un jeune homme malheureux et songeur derrière lui mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? C'était au Kiryu de trouver en lui la force nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Oui, ça commence à barder entre nos deux vampires... et ce n'est que le début! Ça va devenir de plus en plus sanglant en fait. Héhéhé... Alors? Un avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la fic?


	5. Réflexion et discussion

Bonjour à tous et toutes!

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait un plaisir immense de voir que cette fic vous plaît et que le style en est agréable. J'en suis soulagée. Pas vraiment de fautes? Vous m'en voyez ravie!

Merci pour les reviews signés et merci aussi à catsumi et à Iloveyaoi à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci à tous le monde de me lire.

En ce beau début de fin de semaine, je vous poste le chapitre 5!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname-Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Oui, tout est à Matsuri Hino, l'auteur de ce fantastique manga qu'est Vampire Knight!

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Réflexion et discussion.

Ouvrant les yeux, Zero constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps avait-il donc pu dormir? La lumière éclatante lui faisait mal aux yeux. Grognant il essaya de tourner la tête pour échapper aux rayons de lumière l'agressant. Il devait être au moins midi. Assourdit par l'épaisseur des murs les voix des élèves de la Day Class lui parvenait quand même. Les élèves…Yuuki.

Encore une fois il l'abandonnait dans leur travail de gardiens de l'académie. Dans un autre contexte la jeune femme aurait surement été furieuse mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il était… elle devait broyer du noir et Kaname devait tenter de la consoler. Le bâtard… pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné son sang une fois de plus? Cela le révulsait et lui donnait le goût de vomir. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'une créature telle que lui. Vampire au sang-pur… ce qu'il détestait le plus profondément de tout son être.

Pourtant, lorsque le noble lui avait proposé de lui donner son sang il n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps avant de le mordre et de profiter de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Où étaient passées ses résolutions de résister à sa nature de vampire? Il avait réussit à le faire durant près de quatre ans pourquoi ne les tenait-il plus? Il avait échoué. Pourtant, il avait été préparé à ce genre de choses durant toute son enfance comme le lui avait déjà fait remarquer son ancien sensei. Il avait été préparé à affronter les vampires et leurs charmes mais lui… il avait échoué. Il s'était laissé dominer par le sort qu'avait fait peser sur lui Shizuka Hiou en le mordant cette nuit-là. Il avait laissé le vampire en lui supplanter l'humain… et cela le rendait fou de douleur. Il se croyait plus fort que cela.

C'était une douleur tant physique que morale. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant sinon tenter de résister? Avait-il d'autre choix? Oui il y en avait bien un mais…non. Il ne voulait pas devenir un vrai vampire et ainsi devenir comme la meurtrière de ses parents.

Et pourtant… il avait aimé la sensation du sang de Kaname coulant dans sa gorge. Il avait eu l'impression de renaître, de renaître au monde de la nuit. Une seconde naissance si douloureuse et si…dégoutante. Il avait sentit une puissance nouvelle l'envahir et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au noble… il avait ressentit de la reconnaissance pour lui puisqu'il avait fait cessé la douleur dans laquelle il était enfermé. Pour l'instant, sa faim se tenait en retrait mais quand elle reviendrait…que ferait-il? Aurait-il la force de faire cesser ce cercle vicieux ou céderait-il encore une fois?

Lâche… oui il était lâche mais… Yuuki. Pouvait-il vraiment l'abandonner? C'était elle qui avait fait pencher la balance la première fois qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre la raison. C'était pour elle qu'il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre du Kuran. Cette fois encore, son sensei était prêt à l'éliminer si cela s'avérait inévitable. Il s'en était d'ailleurs fallu de peu deux nuits plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui encore il possédait toujours sa raison mais…pour combien de temps? Et si le noble avait raison et que le seul moyen de faire cesser toute cette douleur et tous ces remords était d'accepter sa nature de vampire?

Pouvait-il faire cela? Était-il prêt à renier l'humain en lui? Non…c'était tout ce qui le rattachait encore à son existence passée, qui le rattachait encore à ses parents, à Ichiru…

Ichiru. La colère enflamma le cœur de l'ex-humain. Ichiru qui avait vendu son âme à une sang-pur pour pouvoir espérer avoir une meilleure vie. Tout cela aussi c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas existé Ichiru aurait été fort et en santé et non maladif et faible. Avait-il vraiment réussi quelque chose dans sa vie? Voulait-il vraiment continuer à faire souffrir tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui? Non.

La mort dans l'âme Zero se mit à fixer le plafond de sa prison. Comment pourrait-il mettre fin à sa souffrance ? Malheureusement pour lui, les légendes de vampires brûlant au soleil étaient fausses. Il ne faisait qu'en indisposer certains et non les brûler comme une feuille de papier laissée sous une loupe par un jour ensoleillé. S'il avait eu son Bloody Rose tout aurait été plus simple. Il allait sans dire que c'était la première chose que les élèves de la Night Class lui avaient retiré afin qu'il ne tente pas encore une fois de pointer son arme sur leur Chef de dortoir.

À bien y réfléchir, il avait aussi brisé à deux reprises le plus grand tabou chez les vampires : celui interdisant un vampire de boire le sang d'un sang-pur. D'un cas comme dans l'autre il finirait six pieds sous terre. Soit il en finissait par lui-même soit les élèves de la Night Class en décideraient pour lui. Il était tant un paria chez les vampires que chez les hunters. Chez les hunters il était un paria puisqu'il était un vampire. Il faisait partit de ceux qu'il devait pourchasser sans pitié.

Il ne sentait pas posséder une place quelque part sur terre.

Le grincement des gonds de la porte tirèrent Zero de ses pensées moroses. Levant les yeux, il remarqua que la luminosité avait beaucoup baissée dans la pièce. Kaname se tenait sur le pas de la porte l'air songeur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Kiryu-kun?

Zero accrocha ses yeux à ceux du noble l'air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, Kuran-sempai? cracha-t'il, hargneux. Zero détourna le regard.

-Je vois que tu ne me portes toujours pas dans ton cœur.

-Tu veux quoi? Que je te vénère peut-être?

-Non.

Le noble approcha et tendit une main pour forcer le jeune homme à le regarder dans les yeux.

D'un mouvement vif Zero décocha un coup de pied au noble. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire étant donné ses poignets enchainés. Bien. Il avait réussit à lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Kaname tituba et eut de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle sous la force du coup du hunter. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop concentré sur l'expression hargneuse de son ``prisonnier``.

En retour, le noble se pencha et gifla le hunter. La lèvre inférieure de Zero éclata sous l'impact et du sang se mit à couler de la blessure. Le spectacle capta tout de suite l'attention de Kaname. Le noble ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. En silence il suivit le chemin du sang coulant de la lèvre du hunter. Kaname se pencha un peu plus vers le hunter et tendit, lentement cette fois, sa main vers le visage de l'ex-humain.

Encore plus furieux, Zero défia du regard le noble. Ses yeux vermeils accrochèrent ceux du sang-pur. Tournant la tête, Kaname brisa l'échange visuel et stoppa son mouvement. Il laissa lentement son bras retomber le long de son corps et se redressa.

-J'en ait rien à foutre de tes conneries, dit Zero.

-Tu veux absolument mourir, Kiryu-kun? Je ne te connaissais pas suicidaire.

-Pff. Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose, Kuran-sempai, se moqua Zero.

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres Zero fixait toujours Kaname dans les yeux. Si Zero avait possédé une once de pouvoir télékinésique, il y aurait belle lurette qu'il aurait tenté de fracasser la tête du noble contre le mur le plus proche.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'il ne te sert à rien de te battre contre ta nature de vampire? Ton sort a été scellé le jour où Shizuka t'a mordu. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

-La ferme! Je ne veux plus t'entendre espèce de vampire dégénéré! Accepter ma nature de vampire et puis quoi encore? Accepter de cueillir des fleurs avec le directeur peut-être? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je traverse alors ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais. VOUS ne comprenez pas ce qui m'arrive alors gardez vos foutus conseils de vampires nobles pour vous. Dégage, Kuran.

Kaname ne trouva rien à redire aux arguments du jeune homme et trouva préférable de laisser le jeune homme seul. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. À mi-chemin de celle-ci il tourna vivement la tête et dit :

-Réfléchit quand même à ce que je t'ai dit, Kiryu-kun. Je ne crois pas que Yuuki serait heureuse de te savoir mort.

La flèche empoisonnée atteignit Zero en plein cœur.

``Et moi non plus``, songea le noble. Il secoua la tête. Où allaient donc ses pensées depuis que l'ex-humain était enfermé dans leur dortoir?

Lorsque le sang-pur referma finalement la porte sur lui, Zero était troublé. L'espace de quelques secondes il avait cru distinguer de la tristesse sur le visage du noble avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête.

Et puis quoi encore? Il allait se laisser aller à ressentir de la pitié pour le noble peut-être ? Non.

Soupirant, Zero continua à penser et se demanda s'il voulait vraiment mourir…

De retour dans sa chambre Kaname déboutonna sa chemise et observa son abdomen. Déjà, les traces de l'ecchymose se résorbaient. La douleur, elle, serait présente durant quelques jours. Un souvenir de l'incident.

S'allongeant sur son canapé le Président de la Night Class ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, las. C'était aussi facile de contraindre un mulet à avancer que de convaincre Zero de l'écouter. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussit à éviter que ses camarades ne s'en prennent au jeune homme mais pour combien de temps? Cela ne les intéressaient pas de frapper un homme déjà au sol. Ils n'y voyaient pas l'intérêt, mais au cas où Kaname ouvrait l'œil. Il devenait presque protecteur à l'égard du jeune homme et cela l'étonnait. Plus il songeait au jeune homme et plus sa présence le troublait.

Et si… non. La seule personne qui devait compter pour lui était Yuuki. Il devait se concentrer sur Yuuki. Étonnamment, l'évocation du nom de la jeune femme ne provoqua pas en lui les sensations auquel il s'attendait. Son cœur ne battit pas plus fort, un sourire ne lui vint pas aux lèvres. Rien. Il aurait pu penser à n'importe quelle élève que cela aurait été pareil.

Étonné, le noble ouvrit les yeux. Ce devait être la fatigue. Oui, la fatigue. Tentant de s'en persuader il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il s'enferma dans le but de prendre une douche avant de se rendre en cour.

Lorsqu'il se présenta dans le hall ce soir là, aucun de ses camarades n'aurait pu soupçonner les pensées qui animaient le Président de la Night class. Nul non plus n'aurait pu deviner la tourmente dans laquelle il allait bientôt être plongé.

Cette nuit-là, Zero se mit vraiment à réfléchir à ce que le noble lui avait dit. Il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait avant de craquer, avant que sa raison ne l'abandonne et qu'on l'élimine comme il le demandait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais voulait-il vraiment mourir? Était-il prêt à abandonner ce monde qui lui avait malgré tout apporté un peu de bonheur? Pouvait-il vraiment sacrifier tous les efforts de Yuuki et du Directeur à le maintenir en vie et à l'intégrer à l'Académie Cross? Et s'il mourrait… comment pourrait-il régler son compte à son frère? Pouvait-il aussi se résoudre à jeter aux orties tout ce que son maître lui avait enseigné, pouvait-il lui faire cela, lui qui avait perdu un œil en voulant le protéger d'une Level E?

Même le noble semblait touché par ce qui lui arrivait et cela le troublait un peu. Pourquoi lui témoignait-il autant de sollicitude? Dans son équation le Kuran égalait celui qui le faisait chier avec ses principes moralisateurs et son sang-pur et rien d'autre. Oh oui, il l'adorait vraiment.

C'est sur ce genre de questionnement que Zero s'endormit cette nuit-là, le vague à l'âme et fixant la lueur des étoiles entrant par les hautes fenêtres.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté?


	6. Résignation

Bonjour!

Voilà! Voici le chapitre 6!

Pairing : Kaname/Zero

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : résignation

Deux jours plus tard Zero était toujours retenu contre son gré dans le dortoir de la Night Class.

Entre-temps, son sensei et le directeur étaient venus le voir pour lui parler. Tout le temps que les deux hommes avaient été dans la pièce il avait obstinément gardé son visage tourné vers le mur pour éviter de voir les expressions qu'exprimaient leurs visages. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié sur leurs visages.

Tout à coup, Yagari était sortit de ses gonds et avait ordonné au jeune homme de le regarder.

-Bon dieu, Zero! Regarde-nous!

Celui-ci avait peu à peu tourné la tête. Ce qu'il vit choqua son sensei. Instinctivement celui-ci posa la main sur son fusil mais Kaien posa une main sur son bras lui faisant lâcher son arme.

Exsangue, les traits tirés et les yeux grenat Zero le fixa quelques secondes avant de recommencer à fixer le mur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du jeune hunter. Ils n'avaient pas mit fin à ses souffrances. Morose, il continua à se demander ce qu'il devait faire.

Entendant du bruit il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux bruns de Yuuki. Celle-ci semblait peinée de le voir dans un tel état.

-Zero, murmura t'elle.

-Yuuki…

Elle ne semblait pas terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait mais son visage reflétait une souffrance infinie. Cela blessa Zero. Ni elle ni personne d'autre ne méritait de souffrir pour lui.

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de la tête de son ami. Doucement elle lui caressa les cheveux. Zero ferma les yeux.

-Zero… je sais que cela t'es difficile mais… tu dois accepter ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne veux pas que Yagari-sensei ou personne d'autre ne t'élimine. Laisse Kaname-sempai t'aider, Zero.

-Yuuki… la voix de Zero tremblait. Pardon, Yuuki, pardon.

La gardienne secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zero. Où est-passé le Zero courageux que je connaissais? Où est passé … mon frère?

Zero ne répondit pas.

-Penses-y, Zero.

-Yuuki. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer.

-Oui, tu as raison Zero.

Lorsqu'elle se releva la préfète lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle. Quelques heures plus tard, le noble Kuran entra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce où il trouva un Zero au regard éteint.

-Alors, Kiryu-kun? Acceptes-tu que l'on t'aide?

-…d'accord.

Kaname crut avoir mal entendu. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme résiste plus longtemps mais il était déjà tellement mal en point que cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Le noble sortit quelques instants et revint avec Ichijou et Akatsuki.

Sortant une clé des poches de sa veste Kaname se pencha vers Zero et détacha ses poignets. Aussitôt le jeune homme se mit à les frotter vigoureusement. Il tenta de se mettre debout mais ses genoux cédèrent sous lui. À l'affut du moindre geste déplacé Takuma et Kain l'attrapèrent par les bras afin de lui permettre de tenir debout.

Tranquillement ils le conduisirent jusqu'à une chambre du dortoir où ils le firent directement entrer dans la salle de bain. Ils l'assirent près du bain dont Ichijou fit couler l'eau. Ils le déshabillèrent puis Akatsuki le souleva et le fit glisser dans l'eau. Le jeune homme gémit tellement il était courbaturé.

Kaname, qui se tenait près de la porte entra dans la pièce. Il semblait particulièrement affecté de voir le jeune homme dans cet état de faiblesse.

-Laissez. Je m'en occupe.

-Kaname-sama, commença Akatsuki.

-Laissez-moi faire.

-Tu es certain, Kaname? demanda Ichijou.

-Oui.

Ichijou, qui avait remarqué l'air chagriné du Président se demanda ce qui se passait puis il se dit qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux vampires sortirent laissant Kaname seul avec Zero. Ils fermèrent la porte en sortant.

Prenant le jet de la douche dans une main le noble commença à asperger les cheveux de Zero. Celui-ci se laissa faire le regard fixé sur le fond de la baignoire. Empoignant une bouteille de shampooing le noble en versa une petite quantité dans sa main et s'en servit pour nettoyer les cheveux collants de sueur du hunter. Toujours aucune réaction. Le noble soupira.

Kaname empoigna alors une éponge et l'enduisit d'une généreuse couche de savon. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de la poser sur le cou du hunter. Celui-ci frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il s'attarda sur son tatouage un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, fasciné. Celui-ci l'intriguait et il ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur le tatouage.

Le noble avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une poupée désarticulée. Il ne reconnaissait plus le hunter. Celui-ci n'offrant aucune résistance il entreprit de frotter le dos du jeune homme avec l'éponge. Puis, il passa à son torse. Le sang-pur n'avait jamais remarqué que l'ex-humain était aussi musclé et que sa peau était aussi blanche.

Lorsqu'il voulu descendre plus bas une main saisit son poignet. Relevant les yeux, le Président croisa les yeux gris de Zero. Aucune expression n'y était visible. Ils ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond.

-…laisse.

Presque à regret le noble tendit l'éponge au jeune homme. Celui-ci la saisit et continua à fixer Kaname qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-….sort.

Gêné, le noble se releva et ferma à demi la porte derrière lui. Au cas où. Il en profita pour défaire le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit un bruit de chute dans la salle de bain. Kaname bondit aussitôt. Il trouva le jeune homme effondré sur le sol.

-Et bien bravo.

L'ex-humain ne répondit même pas et tenta de se relever de lui-même. Le sang-pur le saisit par les aisselles et le remit sur ses pieds. Puis, il attrapa une grande serviette dans laquelle il le drapa. Ensuite il le saisit à bras le corps et le souleva. Zero ne dit rien.

À grandes enjambées le noble transporta Zero jusqu'au grand lit trônant tout au fond de la chambre et jouxtant la salle de bain. Il le déposa sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Le jeune homme semblait au bout du rouleau.

Kaname se promit de revenir le voir quelques heures plus tard. Zero, lui, s'endormit aussitôt.

On le réveilla quelques heures plus tard en le secouant par une épaule. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva à fixer un Ichijou souriant.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim… je dois admettre que nous avons été dures avec toi.

Le vice-président lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Je t'ai emmené du bouillon de poulet.

Zero tenta de se redresser de lui-même mais il était trop faible. Ichijou l'aida à s'allonger contre les oreillers puis il lui tendit un bol fumant. Il était reconnaissant au vice-président d'avoir pensé à lui. Il lui était aussi reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir apporté de Blood tablets.

Trop empressé Zero se brula la langue avec le breuvage fumant. Ichijou se mit à rire.

-Tu veux faire quoi? Battre un record? Prends ton temps c'est brûlant.

Levant les yeux pour fixer l'aristocrate, le hunter s'aperçut que Kaname les observait, appuyé contre le cadrage de la porte et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lui aussi avait sourit.

Le jeune homme finit le bol fumant en silence, le tendit à Takuma puis se recoucha. Les deux autres vampires l'observèrent quelques secondes puis Ichijou se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la refermer il entendit un faible merci résonner à travers la pièce.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit le vice-président avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Kaname attendait son ami appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Lorsqu'il le vit sortir et refermer la porte il se mit à marcher vers la sortie. Observant discrètement son président Takuma trouva qu'il avait l'air assez abattu. Posant une main sur son bras, Ichijou attira son attention.

-Oui ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Kaname? Tu sembles ailleurs depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu es certain?

-Oui.

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rouges du noble, Ichijou n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas finir en copeaux. Plus loin dans le bâtiment quelques ampoules éclatèrent.

Kaname arrêta de marcher et prit une grande respiration, tentant de se calmer. Interrogateur, Ichijou se tourna vers lui, cessant lui aussi de marcher.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles avaient repris leur teinte chocolat habituelle.

-Ce n'est rien.

Le Kuran se remit à marcher et gagna sa chambre où il s'enferma. Surprit, Takuma resta figé quelques minutes devant le battant avant de faire demi-tour.

De l'autre côté de la porte Kaname alla se poster devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune éclairait la pièce de sa lumière argent lui donnant un éclat irréel. Argent… tout comme les cheveux et les yeux de Zero.

Soupirant, Kaname appuya son front contre la vitre et se mit à rire. Il était…en train de tomber amoureux du hunter ou quoi? Plus tôt dans la salle de bain il avait eu toute la difficulté du monde à résister à l'envie de caresser la peau du jeune homme. Il avait eu terriblement envi de poser ses mains sur son torse pour sentir les muscles du jeune homme rouler sous ses doigts. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été aussi faible il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas résisté et qu'il l'aurait mordu. Son cou et son sang lui semblaient terriblement tentant.

La présence du jeune hunter le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se remémora les yeux vides que Zero avait posés sur lui quelques heures plus tôt. Épuisé, le noble alla se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, le visage de Zero s'imposa à lui comme s'il était gravé dans son esprit.

Alors? Un avis sur ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!


	7. Apathie

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 7! Merci pour tous vos encouragements et reviews!Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Rating : K pour le chapitre.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Apathie

Ca y était. Il avait arrêté de lutter contre la Night Class. Au bout du rouleau tant moralement que physiquement, le hunter n'avait plus la force de continuer à lutter contre eux, à lutter contre Kaname.

Son maître, le directeur et Yuuki voulaient qu'il lutte alors il tenterait de lutter mais pour sa raison et sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il y parviendrait mais au moins il essaierait.

Ouvrant les yeux, Zero se rendit compte que sa chambre n'était éclairée que par une petite lampe de chevet. Aussi loin qu'il voyait il faisait noir. Tournant la tête, il aperçut quelques uns de ses vêtements posés sur une chaise près du lit.

Avec précaution, Zero posa ses pieds hors du lit et se dirigea vers la chaise d'un pas mal assuré. Il était encore très faible. Luttant contre les étourdissements, Zero réussit tant bien que mal à se vêtir. Il remarqua soudain que de la lumière filtrait par les interstices des lourds rideaux de velours tirés devant les fenêtres. S'appuyant contre le mur, le hunter se rendit jusqu'aux rideaux qu'il écarta autant qu'il le put.

Dehors le soleil était radieux et le ciel d'un beau bleu topaze. Le paysage était lui aussi magnifique. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre il pouvait observer une partie de la propriété de l'Académie. Épuisé, le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la paroi de verre. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et appuya sa joue droite contre la vitre afin de pouvoir observer le paysage.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Ichijou suivit de Kaname entrer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait une aussi bonne vision. Les plus simples éclats de couleur le ravissaient et après quatre jours enfermé dans une pièce de pierre grise, il y avait de quoi être émerveillé!

-Zero? appela Ichijou.

Pas de réponse. Celui-ci s'avanca dans la pièce et fut surprit de voir que les rideaux avaient été tirés et que les vêtements du jeune homme avaient disparus. Kaname prit peur. Et s'il avait sauté d'une fenêtre? Dans son état, la chute pouvait être mortelle. Il s'avanca rapidement vers les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta net en trouvant le jeune homme en pleine contemplation du paysage.

-Kiryu-kun?

Zero tourna la tête. Il fixa le noble quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur le paysage.

S'approchant, Takuma alla s'asseoir près du jeune homme et lui tendit un bol de gruau. L'odeur de nourriture capta l'attention de Zero qui attrapa le bol et la cuillère que lui tendait le vice-président. Il n'avait pas faim mais il devait essayer d'avaler quelque chose alors il emplit sa cuillère de gruau avant de la porter à sa bouche. La gorge nouée, il eu de la difficulté à avaler mais il se força à manger. Il doutait que le vice-président ne le laisse en paix s'il ne mangeait pas.

Kaname s'absenta quelques secondes puis revint avec une coupe remplie d'eau dans laquelle il laissa tomber un blood tablet. Instantanément le liquide changea de couleur et d'odeur. Il tendit la coupe à Zero mais celui-ci refusa de la prendre. Le sang-pur posa la coupe près de lui en soupirant.

-Tu sais que tôt ou tard tu n'aura pas le choix. Tu as l'intention de priver ton corps de sang et de faire une autre crise de folie? Tu veux absolument que l'on t'élimine en fait.

Le jeune hunter tourna son regard argent vers le noble et lui dit en le fixant dans les yeux :

-Non.

-Alors bois.

-Non.

Le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour accepter sa nature de vampire.

Les deux autres restèrent quelques minutes à le fixer afin de voir s'il leur parlerait mais non. Zero n'ouvrit plus la bouche en leur présence. Découragés, les deux élèves de la Night Class finirent par laisser le jeune homme seul avec lui-même.

À nouveau seul, le jeune hunter prit la coupe dans une main et se mit à observer le jeu du soleil sur le liquide carmin. L'approchant de son visage il en huma le contenu. Il approcha la coupe de ses lèvres mais la reposa aussitôt. Non. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que ce qui lui restait d'humanité s'envole tout de suite.

Il resta prostré près de la fenêtre une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque Kaname revint le voir plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, le jeune homme était toujours assit le dos contre la fenêtre et l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le noble resta dans l'embrassure de la porte quelques minutes à observer le jeune homme avant de ressortir. Il remarqua que la coupe reposait toujours près de Zero et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir touché. Il était encore en vie, c'était l'essentiel.

Le jeune homme avait sentit l'entrée de Kaname dans la pièce mais il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire que le sang-pur vienne toujours aux nouvelles? Il avait peur de quoi? Qu'il saute par une fenêtre et que tous leurs petits secrets soient compromis? La pensée du noble inquiet amena un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-humain. Et puis quoi encore? Yagari-sensei dansant le bal des cygnes dans un tutu de crinoline rose et jaune?

Cela fit rire malgré lui le jeune homme. Yagari-sensei en tutu et Kaname s'inquiétant pour lui… et si c'était vrai que Kaname s'inquiétait? Zero arrêta aussitôt de rire. C'était vrai qu'il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Bah… surement une autre de ses petites combines.

Se relevant difficilement le jeune homme tira les rideaux devant les grandes fenêtres et prit la coupe dans une main. S'appuyant contre le mur, il regagna son lit afin de se coucher. Il posa la coupe sur la table de nuit et se dévêtit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Zero glissa rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Zero fut encore une fois réveillé par Ichigou qui lui tendit un sandwich et des légumes. Abasourdit, le jeune homme se demanda si le vice-président allait vraiment bien. Pourquoi s'occupait-il ainsi de lui comme une vraie mère-poule avec le noble Kuran sur les talons? Ce devait être une nouvelle manière de le surveiller.

Lorsque Zero eut terminé, Takuma lui tendit une housse contenant des habits et le poussa dans la salle de bain. Ichijou n'eut même pas l'air troublé de découvrir que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un caleçon.

-Allez Zero! Essaye ça pour voir!

Abasourdit, le jeune homme entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Soupirant, il posa la housse sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit. Non. Impossible. L'uniforme blanc de la Night Class reposait dans la housse. Il aurait du s'en douter que le Directeur le changerait de classe à son insu. Au moins comme ça, il ne pourrait pas attaquer d'autres élèves de la Day Class.

Dix minutes plus tard, Takuma toquait à la porte pour savoir ce que faisait le hunter. Il avait décidé de se couper les veines de désespoir ou quoi?

-Ça va, je sors, marmonna le hunter lorsque le vice président se remit à taper pour la millième fois sur le battant.

Mal à l'aise, il sortit tout de même de la salle de bain. Ichijou lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Magnifique. Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien, Kaname?

-Oui.

Le noble avait l'impression de s'être statufié sur place. Le hunter était…tout à fait désirable revêtu de l'uniforme blanc de la Night Class. Et sa cravate négligemment attaché…. Adorable. Il lui dédia même un petit sourire appréciateur.

Surprit par ses propres pensées le noble dirigea son attention vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le soleil déclinant éclairait la pièce de sa lumière orangée et cela donnait à la scène un charme incroyable.

Souriant, le noble prit la direction de la porte. Ichijou poussa un Zero toujours abasourdit devant lui. Le noble lui avait sourit…sensuellement?

Zero avait l'impression d'être un cerf surprit par les phares d'une voiture. Il n'aurait surement pas bougé si Ichijou ne l'avait pas si énergiquement remorqué vers la porte son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Zero était la proie et Kaname le chasseur.

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais le prochain sera vraiment plus long. Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bonne journée à tous! Ernia


	8. Impulsion

Bonjour!

me revoila encore avec un autre chapitre ^^ Oui, il est un peu plus long et il y a de l'action! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino. Snif.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8 : Impulsion

Reprenant ses esprits, Zero demanda où est-ce qu'ils allaient comme cela. Si fort qu'il était, il savait que les deux nobles ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper aussi facilement et que Kaname ne manquerait surement pas cette occasion pour se moquer de lui.

-En cour, répondit Kaname.

-En cour? répéta Zero.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il reprendrait les cours si rapidement. Certes, il allait un peu mieux mais quand même. Cour avec la Night Class = …furies hystériques de la Day Class! Oh non… tout mais pas ça! Zero voulut faire demi-tour mais Kaname le saisit par une manche et le poussa devant lui.

Plus ils se dirigeaient vers la porte et plus les cris se faisaient forts. Soudain, le bruit strident d'un sifflet retentit dans l'air suivit d'une volée de récriminations toutes à l'intention de Yuuki.

Enfin au milieu du hall, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent. Zero sentit tout de suite les regards des élèves de la Night Class se poser sur lui. Il tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble même si Ruka le fixait méchamment, semblant vouloir lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Soudain, Senri ouvrit la porte et tous sortirent du bâtiment. Instinctivement, Zero suivit le mouvement du groupe. Le soleil éclatant l'aveugla quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la luminosité extérieure.

Les hurlements se firent plus forts. Les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux et le sifflet n'arrêtait pas de hurler. C'était presque pire qu'un concert rock de l'avis de Zero.

Zero sourit tristement. La pauvre Yuuki devait gérer toute seule les jeunes filles hystériques attendant avec impatience que les garçons de la Night Class apparaissent. La grille s'ouvrit doucement devant eux. Zero franchit la grille le dernier. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son ancien sensei hocher la tête à son intention.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit lorsque les élèves de la Day Class découvrirent Zero arborant l'uniforme de la Night Class. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Intrigué, Kaname tourna la tête et se mit à observer le groupe d'élèves, d'ordinaire si enjoué. Se retournant, Kaname découvrit que le jeune hunter s'était figé quelques mètres derrière eux et que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui.

Les regards des élèves s'assombrirent. Quelqu'un se mit hurla tout à coup, brisant le silence tel un coup de tonnerre :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le préfet?

On se mit à murmurer avant que d'autres récriminations n'éclatent.

-Pourquoi il est dans la Night Class et pas nous?

-C'est pas juste!

-Dégage, Kiryu, t'es pas assez bien pour eux!

Blessé, le hunter baissa la tête et se remit à marcher. S'ils savaient ce qu'il fallait traverser pour intégrer cette classe, peu d'entres eux auraient continués à hurler des bêtises du genre. Quelques projectiles furent jetés dans sa direction, mais heureusement aucun ne l'atteint. Les élèves qui les avaient lancés devaient avoir séchés plusieurs cours de gym.

Soudain, une petite main se posa sur son bras le faisant sursauter. Le sourire chaleureux de Yuuki lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle porta ensuite son sifflet à sa bouche et se remit à souffler dedans avant de se mettre à hurler :

-Il n'y a rien à voir, circulez!

-Mais Yuuki, c'est pas juste! chouina une jeune femme.

Yagari s'avanca au milieu de l'assemblée et harangua la foule d'étudiants.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et cessez de faire les enfants! Le prochain que j'entends se retrouvera illico chez le directeur. Comprit?

Yagari appuya sa déclaration en posant une main sur l'épaule de Yuuki. Il balaya ensuite la foule du regard avant de l'enjoindre à se disperser.

Reconnaissante, Yuuki adressa un sourire au professeur. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'allumant une cigarette.

Zero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé mais cela le troubla beaucoup. Il ne reprit contenance que lorsque Kaname l'agrippa par un bras afin de le tirer à sa suite. Provoquer une émeute et puis quoi encore?

Ils auraient du s'y attendre après tout. C'était la première fois que l'on assistait au transfert d'un étudiant de la Day Class à la Night Class.

Réalisant que le noble le remorquait à sa suite, Zero se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Kaname lui lança un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Du moment que le jeune homme le suivait sans faire d'histoire tout irait pour le mieux. Au moins, il semblait redevenir quelque peu lui-même.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, Zero se demanda où il devait s'asseoir. Ichijou le prit par un bras et l'assied d'autorité près de lui. Le jeune hunter ne tenta même pas de protester. Il sentait que tous les regards des étudiants de la Night Class étaient toujours fixés sur lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Au moins, il serait peut-être en sureté assit près du vice-président. Ils ne tenteraient surement pas de l'égorger ou de lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva avec une coupe à la main. Levant les yeux il rencontra les yeux de Kaname. Celui-ci lui mit d'autorité une boite de Blood tablets dans les mains avant de retourner s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Ichijou lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre la boite et de jeter un Blood Tablet dans la coupe de Zero et dans la sienne.

Tous continuaient à fixer Zero. Cela faisait monter la colère en lui. Il était une bête de cirque ou quoi? Il posa la coupe sur la table sans y avoir touché et fixa son attention sur le paysage que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les fenêtres de la salle de classe.

Bien vite la nuit tomba et le professeur entra. Lorsque les nuages cachèrent la lune le professeur sourit et dit :

-La nuit des vampires, chers amis.

Le professeur se tourna vers le tableau et commença à y inscrire l'ordre du jour. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la salle fut plongée dans un noir d'encre. Zero ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification des mots du professeur mais elle le frappa lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rouges sang de Takuma. Tournant la tête en tout sens il constata que tous les étudiants avaient libérés leurs pouvoirs de vampire. Une assemblée de vampire… Son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus. Zero plongea une main dans sa veste à la recherche de son Bloody Rose. Il se souvint alors qu'ils ne le lui avaient pas rendu.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il se leva brusquement et sa chaise tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il renversa au passage sa coupe qui alla se fracasser sur le sol, embaumant l'air d'une odeur de sang. Il descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'amphithéâtre et passa devant le professeur.

-Kiryu-kun, appela le professeur. Soyez raisonnable et allez vous rasseoir.

-Non.

Zero sortit en coup de vent de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard Kaname se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de la salle.

-Kaname-sama?

-Je vais le rattraper et lui faire entendre raison. Continuez-donc la leçon.

-Bien, Kaname-sama.

Tous les élèves suivirent le sang-pur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu hors de leur champ de vision. Ils commencèrent à murmurer. Ruka fixa la porte d'un regard mauvais. Pourquoi Kaname suivait-il cette loque de Kiryu? Le professeur tapa dans ses mains, réclamant le silence.

Zero s'éloigna aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes vacillantes. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'on le suivait. Kaname l'agrippa par son épaule gauche et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Il plaqua fortement les bras du hunter contre le mur à l'aide de ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.

La peur et la colère se succédaient sur le visage du hunter. Il tenta en vain de se dégager mais le noble était trop fort. Il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné par un étau hydraulique. Oui, vraiment, il était très fort le sang-pur.

Kaname sourit avant de lui dire :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur parce que le méchant vampire t'a attrapé?

-Vas te faire voir!

-Quel langage grossier, Zero.

Une odeur de sang attira l'attention de Kaname. Une petite tâche rouge fleurissait sur le col de la chemise du hunter. Il avait du pousser le hunter trop fort et celui-ci avait du se cogner la tête contre le mur de pierre, s'entaillant le cuir chevelu.

Incapable de résister, Kaname écarta le col de la chemise du jeune homme et posa un baiser sur son cou. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille il lui murmura :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

Kaname ouvrit la bouche et, sans avertissement, planta ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme. Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps de Zero. Cela lui arracha un cri.

Étonnamment, le plaisir remplaça peu à peu la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sentant le hunter se détendre le sang-pur libéra ses bras et posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de son compagnon.

Une certaine langueur envahit le jeune homme. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le sentant, Kaname se laissa glisser contre le mur, entrainant Zero avec lui. Il devait lui avoir prit trop de sang et dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était déjà, il aurait du se retenir mais il en avait été incapable.

Le noble se détacha à regret du cou de l'ex-humain. Celui-ci semblait encore plus épuisé que précédemment et son regard s'était éteint. Kaname s'essuya la bouche du dos de sa main droite et la posa ensuite sur la joue du hunter qu'il caressa doucement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela. Le jeune homme ne se rendrait jamais jusqu'au dortoir.

Le sang-pur posa son pouce sur les lèvres de Zero et les caressa doucement. Le hunter leva un regard apeuré vers lui et tenta de se relever mais Kaname le rassie de force.

Il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il semblait trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire pour être capable de réagir. Détachant sa bouche de celle du hunter quelques secondes, il se mordit profondément la langue plusieurs fois. Un flot de sang envahit sa bouche. Kaname approcha à nouveau sa bouche de celle du hunter et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche du jeune homme. Zero ne résista même pas lorsqu'il laissa le liquide carmin couler dans sa bouche. Il enroula plutôt ses bras autour du cou du sang-pur, le rapprochant de lui. Le plaisir était trop intense. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, qui il était, avec qui il était.

Kaname sourit. Il avait enfin le jeune hunter à sa portée.

Au coin du couloir Ichijou s'arrêta net, stupéfait. C'était donc ça! Et lui qui croyait qu'ils se battaient à mort. L'odeur de sang avait passablement excitée ses compagnons et en sa qualité de vice-président de la Night Class il était allé voir ce qui se passait en l'absence de Kaname. Takuma tourna les talons afin de rassurer ses camarades, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il trouverait bien une histoire plausible à raconter à ses compagnons. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment raconter ce qu'il avait vu aux autres étudiants et puis… Kaname était son meilleur ami et leur leader alors il préférait protéger son intimité.

Le sang de Kaname éclaircit les idées de Zero et apaisa sa soif. Cela lui redonna aussi des forces. Lorsque Zero réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait Kaname était en train de déboutonner sa chemise afin de caresser son torse.

Sous le choc, se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, Zero repoussa violemment le noble qui se retrouva sur le dos, quelques pieds plus loin. Étonné, il releva les yeux et ne vit que la silhouette du hunter disparaître au loin.

Le noble se releva en s'époussetant, décontenancé par ce qui venait de se produire. À la base, il ne voulait qu'avoir une conversation avec le jeune hunter. Il avait mordu et embrassé le hunter…Kaname sourit. Il laisserait un peu de temps au jeune homme pour qu'il absorbe l'information avant d'aller le voir afin de parler de ce qui s'était produit.

Cette nuit-là, ni Zero ni Kaname ne retournèrent en classe.

Merci d'avoir lu! Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'ai tenu pas ma promesse d'un chapitre plus intéressant?


	9. Questions

Bonjour à tous!

Je pensais vous faire attendre jusqu'a lundi mais... vous m'avez convaincue de poster la suite lol. Bonne lecture! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que ma fic vous plait autant!

catsumi : Merci pour ta remarque. J'ai relu ce chapitre et tu avais raison!

rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9 : Questions

Zero courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le dortoir de la Night Class. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger une autre fois les pauvres élèves innocents de la Day Class en se rendant dans leur dortoir.

Épuisé, les jambes flageolantes, il entra dans sa chambre en trombe et barra la porte. Cela n'arrêterait pas les membres du dortoir mais … c'était tout de même rassurant de savoir la porte fermée à clé. C'était plutôt une barrière psychologique entre lui et les autres vampires, tout comme les enfants regardent sous le lit avant de se coucher afin de repérer les monstres se cachant dessous.

Ses vêtements le dégoutaient. Fébrile, il les retira et les lança le plus loin possible. Il se sentait…sale. Il avait l'impression de revivre une deuxième fois l'agression de Shizuka Hiou. Zero porta une main à sa gorge et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur les deux trous qu'avaient laissés les crocs de Kaname dans sa chair. Ils se refermaient déjà.

Zero entra dans la salle de bain et activa le jet de la douche avant de se glisser dans la cabine et de se laisser glisser au fond. Il porta à nouveau la main à son cou et se mit à le gratter, comme si cela effacerait la sensation des lèvres de Kaname sur son cou.

Le salaud! Il lui ferait la peau. Il avait profité de lui et de sa faiblesse comme le lâche qu'il était. Avoir eu une laine d'acier sous la main il se serait surement frotté avec. Il avait l'impression que les mains de Kaname avaient laissés des langues de feu sur son corps. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant que dans les bras du noble mais aussi jamais aussi mort. Son côté vampire avait adoré l'échange. Instinctivement, il avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Kaname. Celui lui avait fait tellement de bien et pourtant… tant de mal. L'humain en lui rendait à coup sûr son dernier souffle.

Certes, au début il avait été effrayé par le fait que le Kuran était un sang-pur et cela lui avait rappelé l'agression de Shizuka Hiou quelques années plus tôt mais… tout était différent cette fois-ci même s'il s'expliquait mal pourquoi. Oui, il avait ressenti de la peur mais elle avait peu à peu été remplacée par un plaisir insoupçonné. Cela n'avait pas été le cas lorsque Shizuka l'avait mordu. Il n'avait ressenti que froid et douleur mais là…

Pourtant, le noble n'avait jamais été véritablement amical avec lui et ne lui avait jamais rien témoigné d'autre que de la condescendance en se servant de lui pour protéger Yuuki. Il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre quand il l'avait laissé le mordre après la mort de Shizuka et sa première crise de folie mais pourtant… il avait eu l'impression durant ce court moment que cela n'était plus le cas, que le noble le considérait autrement.

Pourquoi le noble l'avait-il mordu? Et pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que le noble avait été doux avec lui ? Il avait réellement éprouvé du plaisir à se retrouver entre ses bras. C'était une sensation tout à fait grisante. Est-ce qu'il…ressentait quelque chose pour le sang-pur? Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'il avait ressenti durant les quelques minutes qu'il s'était retrouvé pressé contre le corps du Kuran et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Et si…c'était réciproque?

Le hunter abattit violemment son poing droit sur la céramique du mur et l'abîma sérieusement. Le tranchant de sa main était maintenant transpercé de nombreux éclats de céramique mais il s'en foutait éperdument. Non…il voulait voir le noble mort et non pas devenir sa brebis. Mais… Rageur, il se releva et vida une partie des bouteilles de gel de douche et de shampooing en se lavant.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la cabine, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et entrait dans sa chambre d'un pas conquérant lorsqu'un vertige le saisit. Il s'accrocha au meuble le plus proche mais il tomba en avant et s'effondra de tout son long.

Entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme, Takuma le trouva allongé sur le plancher. Il s'approcha rapidement et constata que le jeune homme respirait toujours. Il était très pâle ou du moins encore plus qu'a l'habitude. Il ne semblait pas avoir été frappé. L'évidence le frappa soudain : Kaname! Il devait avoir prit trop de sang au jeune homme et comme il était déjà épuisé cela avait provoqué une baisse de pression chez Zero qui n'avait surement rien vu venir. Ichijou alla défaire la literie avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le déposer sur le lit. Il remonta les couvertures sur le jeune homme et sortit pour aller avertir le sang-pur de ce qui s'était produit.

Lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte, le sang-pur lui dit d'entrer. Ichijou ne se fit pas plus prier. Le vice-président trouva le noble Kuran appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait retiré son uniforme et enfilé une chemise noir et un pantalon argent. Le noble semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la lune déclinante.

-Kaname?

-Oui?

Le noble se tourna vers lui, tournant le dos à la fenêtre.

-Je viens de me rendre dans la chambre de Zero-kun et je l'ai trouvé affalé sur le plancher.

-Quoi?

Kaname se passa une main sur le visage, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Oups! Il avait peut-être trop pris et pas assez donné après tout.

-Dis-moi, Kaname… c'est de ta faute n'est-ce pas? Je vous aies vu tout à l'heure.

Le Kuran planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son vice-président.

-Et donc?

-Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras et en redemande. Je me demande même si tu ne risques pas de l'avoir traumatisé.

Ichijou était tout à fait sérieux. Son sourire habituel avait déserté ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu viens de… t'engager auprès de lui par ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Et que Zero risque de te faire la peau en l'apprenant?

Le noble tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Quelques carreaux éclatèrent. Kaname ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Le phénomène cessa. Il perdait son sang-froid quand cela concernait le jeune homme et cela le fit sourire.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai mit dans son lit avant de sortir et je ne crois pas qu'il en bouge avant un bon moment.

-Les autres?

-Ne sont pas au courant.

-Et il ne vaudrait mieux pas.

-Évidemment.

-Laisse-moi seul maintenant, Ichijou.

Alors que l'aristocrate s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit un merci résonner à travers la vaste salle.

Ichijou sourit avant de refermer la porte.

Lorsque Zero se réveilla, il ne se rappelait pas s'être rendu jusqu'à son lit. Il était certain de s'être effondré avant de s'y être allongé. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal partout et que sa main droite le faisait vraiment plus souffrir que le reste de son corps. Il ne voyait rien puisque sa chambre était plongé dans le noir alors il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont il alluma le plafonnier. Sa peau s'était cicatrisée autour des morceaux de poteries qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa chair la veille au soir. C'était pour cela qu'il avait aussi mal! C'était comme des dizaines d'échardes enfoncées dans sa chair et c'était vraiment déplaisant.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'habiller et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie du collège. Au moins il savait que l'infirmière ne tenterait pas d'attenter à sa vie en voulant boire son sang. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur. Il avait l'intention de se rendre jusqu'au bâtiment de la Day Class mais il ne s'y rendit jamais puisqu'il croisa le noble Kuran en se rendant jusqu'à la grille qui entourait le domaine.

-Kiryu?

Le hunter fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Kaname et poursuivit son chemin. S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait défoncé sa grande gueule à coups de poings. Il l'aurait bien éliminé à coups de Bloody Rose mais comme on le lui avait confisqué…

Zero ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Le noble s'était placé devant lui et avait mit un bras en travers de sa poitrine pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? siffla le jeune homme.

-Te parler.

-Dégage ou je t'explose.

-Ah oui? Et avec quelle arme?

Zero planta ses yeux argent dans ceux de Kaname et le défia du regard avant de tenter de lui donner un coup de poing. Le noble attrapa son poignet et arrêta son geste.

-Nous devons parler, Zero.

-LÂCHE-MOI!!!

-Non. Cesse donc de faire l'enfant.

Zero tenta de dégager son poignet en frappant le noble du plat de sa botte mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Celui-ci porta alors attention à la main du jeune homme et aperçut les éclats de céramique. Il fronça les sourcils et remorqua le hunter derrière-lui.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de sale dégénéré!

Kaname ignora le jeune homme. Les paroles de Zero le blessèrent même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Flash-back- Kaname

Avant que le jeune homme ne sorte du bâtiment, Kaname était assis sous un arbre et pensait à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Le sang du hunter était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et son corps…tout à fait sublime.

Les paroles de son vice-président lui revinrent en mémoire. Il aurait dû savoir se contrôler et ne pas avoir agressé le jeune homme de cette façon. C'était indigne de lui et du sang-pur qu'il était. Sang-pur… tout comme Shizuka Hiou, celle qui avait condamné Zero à devenir une créature de la nuit. Est-ce que… Shizuka l'avait attaqué de la sorte? Est-ce que Takuma avait raison et que le jeune homme serait traumatisé? Quelle était la bonne conduite à adopter maintenant?

L'odeur du sang de Zero, qu'il désirait tellement, lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête. Et il avait continué tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas consentant. Pourtant, quand il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou… il était vraiment heureux. Pendant un instant il avait cru que le jeune homme éprouvait quelque chose pour lui mais à la manière dont il l'avait fuit…il ne devait pas se faire d'idée…à moins de forcer le destin. Oui, il séduirait le jeune homme. Kaname souriait à cette idée quand le jeune homme était entré dans son champ de vision, visiblement pressé.

Fin du Flash-back.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à tirer le hunter à travers le dortoir de la Night Class.

Celui-ci tentait vainement d'échapper à sa poigne. La panique commença à saisir Zero. Qu'est-ce que le noble lui voulait nom d'un chien?

Durant leur traversée du dortoir, les portes des élèves de la Night Class s'ouvrirent une à une. Tous se demandaient ce que le hunter avait à hurler comme un dégénéré si tôt et… en compagnie du noble Kuran! Un regard de Kaname les dissuada de poser des questions. Les portes se refermèrent doucement et les élèves continuèrent à vaquer à leurs différentes activités. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres du noble. Une seule personne continua à observer le jeune homme et le noble : Ruka. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait clos le bec en lui enfonçant son stupide Bloody Rose dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce que l'ex-humain faisait encore une fois en compagnie de leur maître ?

Kaname tira un Zero gesticulant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Furibond, le jeune hunter se tourna vers le noble.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Tu crois que je suis quoi, un jouet?

Le noble ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un linge et une petite trousse.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et posa la trousse sur la table basse. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit un scalpel, et fit signe au jeune homme de venir s'asseoir. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Toujours furieux, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Plus rapide que lui, le sang-pur l'agrippa par sa main valide et le tira jusqu'au fauteuil où il l'assit de force.

Kaname plaça le linge sur ses cuisses, attrapa la main blessée de Zero et, tournant les yeux vers lui il lui dit :

- Respire un grand coup, ça risque de faire mal.

Sans plus d'avertissement il entailla la main du jeune homme et en retentira tous les éclats de céramique. La respiration du hunter se saccada sous le coup de la douleur et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Kaname posa les éclats de céramique sur la table et essuya la blessure du hunter avec le linge. Elle se refermait déjà. Étonnamment, il ne tenta pas de lécher le sang suintant de sa blessure.

-Et voilà. Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça, Kiryu-kun?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le noble se rapprocha sensiblement de lui et posa une main sur son visage qu'il caressa doucement. Zero recula, surprit par le geste du noble. Il ne s'y attendait pas et cela mit le feu aux poudres.

-Tu joues à quoi, Kuran? aboya-t-il.

-Moi? Mais à rien, Zero-kun.

-Comme si j'allais te croire. C'est encore une façon de m'attacher à toi pour que je protège ta précieuse Yuuki ? Tu veux que je te sois reconnaissant de m'aider? J'en aie plus qu'assez de tes entourloupes. Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, que je vais devenir ton chien-chien c'est ça? Et bien va te faire voir!

-Et toi tu n'en as pas assez d'être constamment sur tes gardes? Je ne te veux aucun mal, Zero. Et non, je ne veux pas me rapprocher de toi pour que tu protèges Yuuki. C'est toi que je veux.

-Comme si j'allais te croire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as…embrassé? T'es taré ou quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te l'explique?

Le jeune hunter resta surprit de s'apercevoir que le noble posait sur lui un regard doux et qu'il affichait un sourire et non pas son air froid et distant habituel.

Le pouls du jeune homme s'accéléra imperceptiblement quand le noble se rapprocha de lui encore une fois. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait été hypnotisé par les yeux bruns faces à lui. Il ne bougea pas quand le noble posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne força pas l'échange. Il laissa sa main sur sa joue lorsqu'il se recula. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le hunter une nouvelle fois.

Zero ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était tellement soudain. Il avait à peine commencé à réfléchir au comportement du noble et à ses sentiments que…

Il se leva brusquement mais Kaname attrapa l'un de ses poignets. Il se retourna et il eut la surprise de le voir lui tendre son Bloody Rose. Étonné, Zero le prit et fixa le noble dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Celui-ci ne cilla pas.

-C'est une preuve de ma confiance. Maintenant, cesse de faire l'enfant et accepte de prendre des Bloods Tablets. Je t'attends en classe tout à l'heure. Ne crois pas non plus que je vais jouer à la nounou avec toi.

Troublé, Zero ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Le jeune hunter sentit très bien les regards curieux des autres élèves de la Night Class peser sur lui tout le temps que cela lui prit pour retourner à sa chambre. Ils avaient tous dû sentir l'odeur de sang et puis… ils avaient tous vu qu'il sortait de la chambre du sang-pur. Il y était d'ailleurs entré à contrecœur en attirant l'attention sur lui. Zero s'effondra sur son canapé et poussa un profond soupir. Mais c'était quoi ça? Pourquoi est-ce que ses résolutions avaient fondus comme neige au soleil face au noble?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis jeta un œil en direction de la fenêtre. Zero alla tirer les rideaux afin de voir le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Le soleil déclinait inexorablement. Il était l'heure pour les élèves de la Night Class de commencer à se préparer à aller en classe.

Est-ce que cela lui rapporterait quelque chose de défier le noble Kuran? Non. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre uniforme.

On toqua à la porte. Zero se leva et alla ouvrir. Takuma entra sans plus d'invitation et jeta plusieurs housses sur son lit. Alors là oui, ils avaient vraiment pensés à tout.

-Et voilà. Comment trouves-tu notre classe, Zero?

-…tu veux une réponse honnête?

-Et bien… mais dis-moi tu as l'air bien troublé. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose?

-Non.

Takuma soupira et décida d'aller droit au but. Le chasseur faisait vraiment preuve de mauvaise volonté quand il le voulait. Le sourire d'Ichijou se fana, laissant place à un masque de sérieux insoupçonné chez le vice-président toujours si souriant.

-Écoute Zero, je vous ai vu toi et Kaname hier soir et…

-Et puis quoi? Il n'y a rien entre nous, dit Zero dont la voix était tout à coup tranchante comme un couperet.

-Ne te fâche pas mais… je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, seulement tu ne l'as pas encore tout à fait réalisé.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre!

-Je crois que si tu réagis aussi violemment c'est que ça ne te laisse pas si indifférent que cela ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Zero détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas dire des choses aussi horribles au vice-président. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, c'était tout à fait abject de sa part. Le jeune hunter alla appuyer son front contre les grandes fenêtres et resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il répondre au noble? Que la présence de Kaname l'avait troublé quelques instants plus tôt? Qu'il se posait des questions sur eux deux et sur le comportement du sang-pur mais aussi sur ses sentiments?

Comme le jeune hunter ne répondait pas, Takuma laissa tomber :

-Si jamais tu veux parler, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Ichijou soupira. Le noble Kuran ne lui avait sans doute pas encore parlé des conséquences de ses gestes de la veille sinon il aurait surement été encore plus agressif ou totalement hors de lui. Takuma sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se changea, toujours dans un état second. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au noble et aux paroles qu'il lui avait dite. Cela alimentait ses propres réflexions et cela ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Il prit tout de même la peine de remettre son Bloody Rose dans sa veste, au cas où. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall ce soir-là les regards se posèrent sur lui comme à l'habitude. Il devrait s'y faire, il était la bête de cirque de l'endroit.

Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux aucun quolibet ne fusa à l'intention du hunter. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, Zero aperçut le directeur dans un coin de la cour aux côtés de Yagari. Comme à son habitude, Yuuki tentait de faire régner l'ordre à grands coups de sifflets et de menaces. La foule était relativement calme ce soir là, surement à cause de la présence discrète des deux hommes. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Yuuki était imposante face à une horde d'élèves en délire!

Zero se retrouva encore une fois assit près du vice-président qui lui tendit une coupe de faux sang. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup et se dit que c'était psychologique. Il était capable d'avaler ce fichu liquide. Pour Yuuki. Pour ceux qui croyaient en lui et pour les élèves de la Day Class. Zero leva la coupe et ferma les yeux. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres et l'avala d'un trait, tentant de contrôler son dégout et de ne pas s'étouffer au passage. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Il n'était plus un enfant comme le lui avait fait remarquer le sang-pur.

Lorsque Zero ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le sourire chaleureux de Takuma qui le félicita chaudement pour ses progrès. Si on avait regardé au fond de la salle à ce moment là, on aurait pu voir le noble Kuran sourire.

Merci d'avoir lu! Alors? Vous êtes contents? Vous en pensez quoi?


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

Bonjour à tous et toutes!

me voici de retour avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres. Merci de me lire en si grand nombre et de me laisser un si grand nombre de reviews!

Merci à : jo, Iloveyaoi, catsumi, mystere, margaux et vivi pour vos reviews! C'est triste, j'aimerais ça pouvoir vous répondre!

Merci aussi à : Seeliah, Yayuhe, Ykyrya, Anthales, azu888, Vincentofana et Bloody Kizz.

Un merci spécial à ceux qui suivent cette fic régulièrement! Ça m'encourage à continuer. Ok, ça y est, j'arrête!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10 : Le calme avant la tempête

C'était une belle nuit. Les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux et Zero les regardaient inlassablement. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait plié devant le noble Kuran. Où était passée sa fierté de chasseur ?

Accoudé contre la rambarde d'une terrasse extérieure de l'école Zero regardait les étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées quand une petite voix l'en tira.

-Zero !

-Oh…Yuuki.

-Je suis contente de te voir !

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire ravi et s'approcha de lui. Elle semblait particulièrement contente de le voir.

-Comment vas-tu, Zero ?

-…Bien.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, semblant vouloir lire la réponse sur son visage. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il lui dise la vérité mais cela semblait vrai. Il semblait se porter beaucoup mieux que quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ça se passe bien…là-bas ?

-Ça va.

Zero ne réussissait pas à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Pas après ce qu'il avait manqué lui faire. Il l'avait mise en danger elle, son amie. Et pourtant, elle était là en train de lui parler, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et l'air vraiment heureuse de le voir mieux portant.

Yuuki agrippa son bras. De surprise Zero se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots. Il la serra contre lui et posa son menton sur sa tête. Elle était tellement fragile entre ses bras. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu la casser en deux comme un fétu de paille. Le soulagement l'envahit. Il était certain qu'il perdrait Yuuki et pourtant… c'était encore elle qui faisait le premier pas vers lui !

-Yuuki…

-Zero… j'ai eu…tellement…peur…de te perdre.

Zero la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ne servait à rien de dire quelque chose dans ces moments-là. Peu à peu les sanglots de la gardienne s'espacèrent et moururent. Lorsqu'elle se défit de son étreinte, elle baissa la tête, gênée par son comportement.

Zero la lui releva d'un doigt et lui dit :

-Ça va, Yuuki. Ne te fais plus de soucis pour moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Zero lui sourit. C'était comme un rayon de soleil illuminant son expression normalement si revêche.

Yuuki lui renvoya son sourire avant de s'éclipser pour aller continuer sa ronde, le cœur plus léger.

Soupirant, Zero reprit la direction de sa salle de classe, un nœud dans la gorge. Se ferait-il un jour à cette atmosphère sinistre et à être continuellement entouré de vampires ? Il en doutait sérieusement mais il devait au moins essayer.

Une fois que tous eurent regagnés leurs places, le professeur reprit son exposé. Tous les vampires présents arboraient des yeux grenat… sauf Zero qui alla se rasseoir à la gauche d'Ichijou.

Se penchant vers lui, Takuma lui chuchota :

-Tu vois vraiment quelque chose dans cette noirceur sans utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

-…non.

À quoi bon ignorer le vice-président. Il reviendrait à la charge.

- Et tu fais comment pour prendre des notes ?

Ichijou l'agaçait. Il se débrouillerait…

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante traversa son pied droit. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement cela lui fit mal. Il retient un hoquet de douleur et tourna des yeux grenat furieux vers le vice-président qui venait de lui écraser le pied. Celui-ci lui sourit innocemment avant de continuer à prendre des notes. Finalement, il était peut-être aussi mauvais que le Président de la Night Class sous ses airs d'ange blond.

Zero réussit de justesse à ne pas lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser à coups de Bloody Rose biens placés. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les regardaient, interloqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Tous avaient entendu le grognement étouffé de Zero et le son du soulier de Takuma frappant le pied du hunter.

-Kiryu et Ichijou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le professeur.

Ichijou afficha un sourire innocent et déclara :

-Oh mais rien monsieur. J'ai accidentellement, Takuma appuya le mot, écrasé le pied de ce cher Zero-kun.

Le professeur sourit et ne dit rien. Enfin le jeune homme se montrait raisonnable même s'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il était trop content pour penser à réprimander le vice-président. Il continua la leçon et peu à peu les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

-Avoue que c'est bien mieux comme cela, chuchota Takuma.

Furieux, Zero l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille quelques instants et le laisser prendre ses propres décisions au lieu de forcer ses actes ?

Takuma sourit. Il savait que le hunter désapprouvait ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il tentait de son mieux de l'aider à s'intégrer à la Night Class et cela voulait dire utiliser ses pouvoirs de vampire. Plus vite il accepterait sa nature de vampire et mieux cela serait pour la suite des évènements. Ichijou savait que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir qui attendait le jeune homme lorsque le monde vampire serait mis au courant de son union par le sang au noble Kuran. Zero n'en avait pas encore conscience mais cela serait certainement très difficile à vivre.

Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi le noble avait posé un tel geste. Kaname était intelligent pourtant. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Avait-il vraiment agit sur un coup de tête comme il le pensait ?

Lorsque la classe prit fin Zero se leva brutalement, comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts. Il sortit le premier de la classe. Il voulait s'éloigner de tous ces vampires et regagner le calme de sa chambre. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même pour penser.

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite. Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt il se serait donné des baffes plutôt que d'avoir accepté l'aide du noble Kuran. Et en fait d'aide qu'avait-il fait à part le troubler et lui donner son sang ? Certes, il commençait peu à peu à accepter sa nature de vampire ex-humain mais…la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait de lutter pour rester en vie et pour garder un esprit clair et sain.

Zero jeta sa veste sur son lit et ôta sa chemise avant de se jeter sur son canapé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. À quoi jouait le noble Kuran ? Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Le désirait-il seulement comme amant ou bien comme petit-ami ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir clair dans son jeu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une anguille. Aussitôt qu'il pensait l'avoir cerné Kaname lui montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Déconcertant. Mais lui… qu'éprouvait-il pour le sang-pur ? Certes, il avait été vraiment bien dans les bras du noble la nuit précédente et son cœur avait battu plus fort lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Oui, il s'était senti en sécurité durant quelques instants. Oui, il le trouvait beau mais…était-ce suffisant ? Et puis, après tout, tous les élèves de la Night Class étaient enviés pour leur beauté alors peut-être qu'il enviait le noble ? Zero ne réussit pas à se convaincre que ce n'était que cela, que de la jalousie.

C'est sur ce genre de pensée que Zero s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était courbaturé et il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un épais nuage de brume. Le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux. Zero se leva difficilement de son canapé pour aller tirer les rideaux sur les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Une fois cela fait il se dirigea vers son lit. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et s'enfouit profondément sous les couvertures, voulant profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire.

Le bruit d'une dispute le tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il aurait été plus juste de dire que ce furent les éclats de voix de Ruka qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Au début, seul les mots ``hunter``, ``ex-humain`` et`` honte pour la race`` lui parvinrent.

-Kaname-sama! Pourquoi aidez-vous ce moins que rien ?

-Ruka, arrête de hurler.

-Mais, Kaname-sama…

Clac. Le bruit d'une gifle parvint à Zero malgré la porte en bois épais.

-Hors de ma vue, Ruka.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme mirent le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû assister à cette scène. Il décida de rester couché et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Quelques instants plus tard la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma doucement.

Le hunter entendit des bruits de pas, étouffés par le tapis, résonner dans sa chambre. Il sentit qu'on l'observait mais il fit semblant de continuer à dormir. Kaname sourit avant de ressortir.

Oui, le noble était plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Venir l'observer alors qu'il ``dormait``… Peut-être que le noble disait vrai après tout mais avec lui qui sait…

Zero s'allongea sur le dos et se mit à observer le dessus du baldaquin, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme décida de se lever et, après avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé, il se mit en quête d'un repas. Il avait à nouveau faim, ce devait être bon signe.

Après de nombreuses recherches il trouva finalement la cuisine du dortoir. Une jeune cuisinière s'empressa de lui donner un morceau de pain et un bout de fromage. Elle semblait charmée par le beau jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Cela étonna le hunter. Avec le nombre de beautés qui habitait le pavillon, il n'aurait pas cru la charmer ainsi. Zero la remercia avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'extérieur pour manger son butin. Il ne s'habituait pas à être traité comme un objet précieux et à ce que les gens tombent sous son charme. En tant que vampire il séduisait les humains, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui.

Le jeune hunter alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Il avait peu à peu l'impression de revivre. Il ressentit bientôt une présence près de lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kaname. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui et lui demanda comment il allait.

-…bien.

Sans plus de préambule le noble lui annonça qu'il était convié à une réception le lendemain soir.

-Moi ? À une réception de vampire ?

-Oui, toi, à une réception de vampire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es l'un des nôtres.

Zero ne dit rien de plus.

-On passera t'apporter un costume. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses honte à la Night Class.

Et que tu me fasses honte. ajouta mentalement le noble.

Ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune hunter le noble ne dit rien de plus et ne tenta pas de gestes déplacés en sa direction.

Le noble Kuran se releva et après un dernier regard sur le jeune homme il se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

Alors qu'il y entrait, le sang-pur fut abordé par Ichijou qui se mit à le suivre.

-Kaname…lui as-tu parlé ?

Le Kuran lui jeta un regard mais ne lui répondit pas.

-J'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Kaname ignora l'aristocrate. Celui-ci arrêta de marcher et déclara :

-Cela va mal se terminer, Kaname.

Le Président de la Night Class continua son chemin sous les regards scrutateurs des élèves de sa classe et regagna sa chambre. Troublée par les déclarations du vice-président, Ruka se dirigea vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec maître Kaname?

Ichijou la fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, soudain moins affable. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on s'en prenne à son meilleur ami et à sa vie privée.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Ruka.

-Mais…

-Ruka. Ne te mêle pas des affaires de Kaname où tu vas le regretter. La gifle qu'il t'a donné ne t'as pas suffit ?

La jeune femme tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur.

Ichijou se promit de garder un œil sur la jeune femme au cas où. Qui sait qu'elle réaction elle aurait en découvrant l'union des deux hommes ? Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle aimait le noble Kuran.

Enfin seul dans sa chambre Kaname se demanda ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Le jeune hunter était tout à fait imprévisible. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait en compagnie de tant de vampires et lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle de leur union.

Kaname secoua la tête, voulant en sortir ces sombres pensées et se changea afin d'être prêt à aller en classe. Il adapterait sa réaction en temps voulu.

Lorsque le cortège d'élèves quitta le bâtiment en fin de journée Zero s'y joignit sans un mot, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Que voulait dire cette invitation à une réception ? Perplexe, il ne se doutait même pas de la bombe qui allait tomber dans sa vie le lendemain au soir.

Ce fut une belle nuit. La lune scintillait au firmament et les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux. Un peu plus à l'aise que la veille, Zero commençait à se faire à sa nouvelle vie sans toutefois oublier tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Entendant remuer derrière lui Zero se retourna, curieux. Il croisa les yeux de Kaname qui lui sourit avant de se replonger dans sa prise de notes. Troublé par le comportement du noble, Zero ne recommença à noter les paroles du professeur que lorsque Takuma lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ce dernier se retourna et lança un regard au noble avant de soupirer et de continuer à prendre des notes.

Une belle partie de plaisir en perspective…

Alors? Un avis sur le chapitre? Des plaintes? Des encouragements?

Merci d'avoir lu! À bientôt pour la suite!


	11. Bombe

Alors avec la fin de semaine qui s'annonce, voici le chapitre 11!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup!

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Rating : T.  
Pairing : Kaname/Zero.  
Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino sauf l'intrigue tordue!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : Boum!

La nuit tombait sur le domaine de l'Académie Cross lorsque plusieurs limousines se présentèrent au portail du dortoir de la Night Class. Un à un tous les étudiants sortirent du bâtiment. Zero s'arrêta sur le seuil, profondément mal à l'aise. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il avait sa place dans cette assemblée de vampires en costume du soir.

Il se trouvait tout à fait ridicule avec son costume noir et sa chemise bleu glacier. Il avait négligemment laissé le col de sa chemise ouverte, exposant son tatouage aux yeux du monde. Son costume était parfaitement adapté à sa silhouette tout comme ses uniformes. Il avait été étonné de découvrir une chemise bleue dans la housse qu'un domestique lui avait apportée mais il devait reconnaitre que cela faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Le noble Kuran le dépassa et le dévisagea quelques secondes avant qu'un fin sourire étire ses lèvres. Zero sentit le regard du noble sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Oui, il était très beau ce soir avec son costume noir et sa chemise rouge rubis. Le feu et la glace.

Zero secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers les limousines, assez réticent à l'idée de se retrouver dans une réception de vampires. Il aperçut de loin Takuma et décida de le suivre quand il fut interpellé par Kaname.

-Kiryu-kun.

Zero se tourna vers le sang-pur. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester en lui attrapant le bras et en le tirant derrière lui. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. Zero le suivit sans protester pour une fois. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de siège après tout. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, mais ne dit rien. Il s'installa à la gauche du noble. Les autres occupants de la voiture l'observèrent s'installer en silence, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt que le noble démontrait pour le jeune homme.

Lorsque la voiture démarra, Zero glissa sur le siège et se retrouva pressé contre le flanc du sang-pur qui sourit à cette soudaine proximité. Troublé, Zero s'écarta autant qu'il le put. Le trajet se déroula en silence et

Zero fut bien heureux de sortir de la voiture même si c'était pour se rendre à une réception de vampires.

Le jeune hunter s'étira et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'encre et découvert de tous nuages. La nuit était claire et l'air fleurait bon l'herbe fraichement coupée et les fleurs. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester dehors?

Kaname lui jeta un regard avant de se diriger vers le lieu souterrain de la réception. Voyant cela, Takuma s'avança vers le jeune homme et le poussa gentiment vers la porte. Il lui souffla doucement :

-Courage, Zero.

Oh oui, il en aurait bien besoin ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la salle les rires cessèrent momentanément, tous les invités dévisageant le nouveau vampire. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu mais quelques uns continuèrent à le dévisager.

Tournant sur lui-même, Zero aperçut un chapeau au fond de la salle et la fumée d'une cigarette. Se pourrait-il que…

Fendant la foule, le jeune hunter tomba nez à nez avec son ancien sensei qui sourit en le voyant.

-Bonsoir, Yagari-sensei.

-Bonsoir, Zero.

-On vous a invité?

-Le conseil des Hunters m'a mandaté pour surveiller cette réception.

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment le jeune hunter vu le nombre de vampires présent. Ils devaient avoisiner la centaine. On le bouscula. Zero baissa les yeux et se retrouva à fixer un petit vampire blond et aux grands bleus qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Celui-ci se mit à rire avant de continuer à courir dans la salle.

Zero sourit malgré lui. Oui, c'était un petit vampire mais il était adorable et puis… les enfants avaient bien le droit de jouer!

On tira doucement Zero par l'épaule afin de le forcer à se retourner. Takuma tendit une coupe de faux-sang au jeune hunter avant de s'éclipser.  
Zero jeta un regard à la coupe puis un regard à son sensei qui comprit.

-J'aime mieux te voir boire ça que de te retrouver dans les bois en train de sucer le sang d'une élève inconsciente.

Le jeune hunter baissa la tête, honteux. Se pardonnerait-il un jour pour son geste?

Yagari lui tapota l'épaule. Zero fixa le liquide carmin quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de porter la coupe à ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bon même si cela le dégouttait encore un peu. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que le sang du noble Kuran mais ce n'était pas si mal. Autant comparer une épinette et un sapin. Bien que de la même famille, ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. Il y a le noble conifère … et l'épinette.

Bon, ça y était. Il recommençait à penser au noble en des termes flatteurs. Quoique de le comparer à un conifère n'était peut-être pas si flatteur que cela…

Plus loin dans la salle, Kaname discutait poliment avec d'autres vampires dont plusieurs voulaient le pousser à épouser leur fille. Kaname souriait poliment tout en déclinant leurs propositions.

-Mais Kaname-sama…

-Je suis déjà lié à quelqu'un.

Les nobles se turent en entendant l'affirmation du sang-pur. Le silence gagna peu à peu la salle alors que la nouvelle se répandait. Tous se regardaient, essayant de déterminer à qui le noble pouvait bien être uni et transportant la rumeur d'un groupe à l'autre.

Le soudain silence interpella les deux hunters qui se tournèrent vers le centre de la salle, stoppant net leur conversation.

Kaname se posta au centre de celle-ci pour que tous le voit avant de dire :

-Zero, veux-tu approcher s'il te plaît?

Ne se doutant de rien le jeune hunter s'avança, inquiet des regards hostiles qu'il recevait. Qu'avait encore préparé le sang-pur?

Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du Kuran, celui-ci lui attrapa une main et la porta à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser et de dire :

-Voici celui à qui je suis lié par le sang, Kiryu Zero.

-Q…quoi?

Zero se dégagea brutalement et laissa tomber sa coupe.

Il semblait tout à fait choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-C'est quoi cette merde? Lié…à toi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas, Zero ? Nous avons échangé nos sangs ce soir-là. Nous nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre.

Un lien de sang? Lié au noble comme dans…marié au noble?

Un cri perçant retentit dans la salle avant que Ruka ne se jette sur le hunter et ne se mette à le frapper de ses poings.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'es qu'une honte pour notre race! Comment as-tu pu poser tes sales pattes dégoutantes sur maître Kaname?!

Zero tenta tant bien que mal de maitriser la furie mais la haine semblait avoir décuplé ses forces. Elle le fixait de ses yeux incarnats, défigurée par la haine. Zero la poussa sur le sol et sortit son Bloody Rose de sa veste. La jeune femme ne faisait qu'alimenter son propre trouble et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Stupéfaite de voir l'arme anti-vampire pointée sur elle la jeune femme prit peur. Et s'il la tuait?

-Si j'étais toi je la fermerais deux secondes, Ruka, siffla dangereusement le hunter.

Zero la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de poser des yeux furieux sur Kaname. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête en un enchevêtrement étourdissant.

-Alors c'était donc ça. Tu voulais me lier à toi pour quoi? Pour pouvoir mieux m'utiliser? Je ne suis pas malléable, Kaname. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Et ça implique quoi exactement ce lien?

Le cœur de Zero se serra et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Le noble ne disait rien mais il secoua la tête avant de dire :

-Non, Zero. Je t'aime.

Le jeune hunter frémit lorsqu'il entendit le noble prononcer son prénom et lui dire l'aimer. Kaname se tourna vers l'assistance bouche-bée par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

-Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : Zero est plus noble que la plupart d'entre vous par ses paroles et ses gestes. Il n'hésitera pas à tout donner afin de prendre soin de ceux qui lui sont chers et… il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves que plusieurs d'entre nous ne peuvent pas comprendre. Il possède un cœur noble et pur et une volonté d'acier. Je veux que vous le traitiez comme vous me traiteriez moi en vous adressant à lui.

``Et il possède un corps superbe, beau à faire se damner un saint`` ajouta mentalement le sang-pur.

-Bien, Kaname-sama.

Les vampires présents s'inclinèrent.

Se tournant vers le jeune homme le sang-pur ajouta :

- Zero, cela veut dire que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre à la vie à la mort. Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens.

Toujours sous le choc, Zero avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de déclaration, à se retrouver lié au noble et à ce que celui-ci lui dise l'aimer. Il avait l'impression d'une trahison car tout cela s'était fait à son insu. On ne choisissait pas de s'unir à quelqu'un d'un commun accord? Pas dans l'esprit du noble en tout cas.

Gardant son arme anti-vampire pointée sur Ruka, le hunter marcha vers Kaname, la confusion et la haine se lisant sur son visage.

Yagari s'approcha du centre de la pièce, inquiet pour son ancien disciple. Il n'allait tout de même pas tuer un sang-pur, si? Son attention fixée sur ce qui se produisait, Yagari ne se rendait même pas compte que sa cigarette continuait à se consumer entre ses doigts. La cendre chaude lui brûla soudain la peau. Il siffla rageusement entre ses dents et laissa tomber son mégot sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune Kiryu bondit sur le noble et lui assena un coup de poing. Celui-ci ne tenta même pas de l'éviter.

-Tu n'es qu'un cinglé, hurlait le jeune homme.

Des cris retentirent dans la salle et plusieurs nobles se précipitèrent pour venir au secours de leur maître. Kaname les arrêta d'un geste. Il méritait amplement la colère du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Vous n'en avez pas assez de me faire souffrir? Il faut en plus que tu me lies à toi?!

-Zero, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

Takuma ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, attristé par ce qui se produisait. Il avait prévenu le noble mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouté. Pour lui, il était clair que les deux hommes s'aimaient même si Zero faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente à reconnaître ses sentiments.

La lèvre du noble explosa sous l'impact du deuxième coup de poing. Il tomba à la renverse, mais releva vivement la tête. Les yeux furieux de Zero le fixaient toujours. Il leva lentement son arme et…  
Yagari saisit le bras du jeune homme et le lui tordit dans le dos afin de lui retirer son arme qu'il jeta sur le sol. On n'entendait plus que les halètements de Zero et le son métallique de l'arme glissant sur le sol carrelé.

Celui-ci se laissa aller contre son professeur et éclata en sanglots. Sentant le jeune homme se détendre, Yagari relâcha son bras. Le jeune homme tourna les talons et courut vers la sortie, plus blessé qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

La foule s'écarta devant le jeune homme. On entendit distinctement la porte du sous-sol claquer contre le mur alors que le jeune homme sortait précipitamment.

Un silence de mort régna durant quelques secondes avant que les invités ne se mettent à chuchoter entre eux, choqués par le comportement du hunter envers leur maître et seigneur.

Yagari lança un regard mauvais au noble avant d'aller récupérer l'arme de son ancien élève et de la glisser dans sa veste.

Rima s'avança et alla aider Ruka à se relever. Celle-ci semblait en état de choc. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle semblait choquée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle ressemblait à une poupée qu'un enfant aurait désarticulée, à un jouet qu'on aurait jeté après l'avoir abimé.

Takuma et Akatsuki s'avancèrent vers le Président de dortoir et l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne dit rien, l'air profondément malheureux. Takuma posa une main sur son bras, attirant l'attention du sang-pur.

-Il reviendra. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Kaname hocha la tête avant de traverser la foule et de sortir à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Levant la tête vers les étoiles, une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue de Kaname. Il l'essuya prestement. Où était allé le jeune homme? Que ferait-il? Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus son arme avec lui. Les yeux du hunter le hantaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer la scène dans sa tête et de revoir la lueur de peur et de confusion dans les yeux du jeune homme. Le jeune homme s'était braqué contre lui, nullement préparé à ce genre de scène. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il connaissait : menacer et foncer dans le tas.

Quelques rues plus loin Zero courait à perdre haleine. Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite du noble. Ses yeux bruns hantaient son esprit.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues y dessinant des trainées d'argent alors que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles s'y reflétait.

Ses pas le portèrent vers l'Académie et vers le Dortoir de la Day Class. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre Zero se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit.

Alors qu'il passait en coup de vent sur la propriété de l'Académie, Yuuki avait aperçu le jeune homme. Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Elle aperçut le pan d'une veste disparaître quelques étages plus hauts. La chambre de Zero.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant celle-ci elle entendit à son grand désarroi des sanglots.

Inquiète, la jeune femme poussa la porte et trouva Zero allongé sur son ancien lit.

-Zero…

Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir son frère de cœur dans cet état.

Le jeune homme se retourna au son de la voix de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'avanca et s'assit près de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Zero l'encercla de ses bras et l'attira à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et pleura un bon moment.

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

Yuuki le laissa faire et caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé Yuuki l'écarta délicatement d'elle et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

-Je…je…

-Prends ton temps, Zero.

-Ce bâtard de sang-pur m'a lié à lui et….

-Et?

-Je l'ai menacé avec mon arme…

-Zero, chuchota la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme tenta de détourner les yeux, honteux.

-Zero, répéta la gardienne, est-ce que…tu l'aimes?

-Je… ne sais pas, Yuuki.

Yuuki se serra contre le hunter et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa faire la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, aimé.

La jeune Cross lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, des sillons de larmes sur les joues et totalement déboussolé.

Cela lui fendait le cœur de le voir cela. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans le bureau du jeune homme avant de trouver un crayon et un morceau de papier afin de lui laisser une note. Elle devait aller avertir le directeur de ce qui s'était passé. Elle laissa la note près du jeune hunter, ferma la lampe et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Alors qu'elle tournait l'angle du couloir elle croisa Kaname.

-Yuuki.

Elle foudroya le noble du regard avant de lui dire :

-Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça. Laisse le tranquille.

La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une façon aussi dure et cela lui fit craindre le pire. Il se rangea tout de même aux arguments de la jeune femme. Takuma lui avait dit la même chose.

Il soupira avant de suivre la jeune femme dans l'escalier. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et lui indiqua la porte du doigt. Dans d'autres circonstances Kaname aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme mais pas cette fois.

Le jeune homme devait être dans un état misérable pour que Yuuki se comporte comme un cerbère. Il prit la direction de son dortoir, mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû suivre le conseil de son vice-président et ne pas en faire qu'à sa tête. Il avait cru que ses paroles amadoueraient le jeune homme mais elles n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Elles avaient même semblées renforcer la colère du jeune homme.

La soirée s'était bien terminée malgré la confusion qui régnait chez les invités. Ils étaient tous tenus d'obéir au noble Kuran et de respecter sa décision de s'être lié à un vampire ex-humain.

Troublé, Kaname voulait regagner sa chambre. Takuma l'attendait dans le hall d'entré du dortoir de la Night Class.

-Comment va-t'il?

-Je ne sais pas. Yuuki garde la porte de sa chambre comme un petit soldat.

Ichijou sourit tristement.

Kaname monta tranquillement l'escalier menant à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il s'effondra contre la fenêtre et posa sa joue droite dessus.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de cacher cette information pourtant capitale au jeune homme? Son orgueil? Son assurance qu'il l'aimait?

Et puis quoi encore? Kaname se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre avant de donner un coup de pied dans sa table basse et de l'expédier à l'autre bout de la pièce, cassée en deux.

La rage contre lui-même l'assaillait. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir le jeune homme une autre fois. Il avait trop foi en ses capacités de discernement et il semblait s'être affreusement trompé.

Kaname posa les doigts sur sa lèvre. La douleur persistait malgré sa guérison rapide. Il ne devait pas oublier cette douleur afin de ne plus faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait, Zero Kiryu.  
Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Fort de sa nouvelle résolution Kaname se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser dans ses draps où deux yeux gris vinrent le hanter comme pour mieux lui rappeler son tourment.

Alors? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez? C'est pire ou moins pire que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez?


	12. Décisions

Bonjour!!!!

Voici le chapitre 12. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Personnellement je me suis trop pris la tête pour l'écrire! Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire en fait alors...allez lire!

Merci pour tous vos beaux compliments! Vous me faîtes rougir mais ça me fait extrèmement plaisir! ^_^ Je vous adore tous !

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname /Zero. Comment ça vous vous en doutiez, hein? ^^

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino-sama! Gomen si je fais joujou avec les personnages!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : Décisions

Lentement, l'aube pointa son nez, faisant rougeoyer le ciel en une multitude de couleur. Alors que le soleil montait vers son zénith, le ciel passa du rouge cerise à un orange flamboyant pour finalement prendre une teinte ocre. Peu à peu les ténèbres firent place à un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Le soleil darda ses rayons vers les fenêtres du bâtiment et gagna peu à peu du terrain sur la noirceur de la chambre pour finalement étirer ses rayons jusqu'aux yeux de Zero.

Agressé, le jeune homme marmonna avant de se retourner, tentant d'ignorer son agresseur solaire. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ceux-ci lui faisaient encore mal tellement il avait pleuré la veille au soir. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures voulant fuir la réalité encore quelques instants. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, contraignant sa respiration.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi Kaname avait-il fait cela ? À quoi avait-il pensé ? Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il détenait une baguette magique et qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras en lui faisant une déclaration devant plus d'une centaine de leurs congénères ? Leurs congénères…Zero grinça des dents. Chose certaine, le Kuran n'avait pas apprit le tact. Il tenait absolument à le traumatiser en se jouant de lui ou quoi ? Ça allait trop loin tout ça.

Mais… le noble se jouait-il vraiment de lui ? En y réfléchissant bien, il ne semblait pas être dans la nature du sang-pur de poser des gestes irréfléchis comme celui-ci, surtout devant une partie de la communauté vampirique. Et si… et si le noble disait vrai ? Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ?

Zero secoua la tête et s'assit péniblement sur le rebord de son lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se remit à pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était au bout du rouleau. Le noble lui avait donné le coup de grâce. Il avait déjà de la difficulté à accepter sa nature de vampire mais si en plus il était lié au noble… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouvait pour le noble ? Éprouvait-il seulement de la haine envers lui ? Non… il y avait quelque chose d'autre… mais quoi ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade lorsqu'il évoquait son nom et son visage ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer ? L'amour ?

Ce serait donc ça…

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Zero ne se donna même pas la peine de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Qu'ils repassent. Il ne voulait voir personne en ce moment. Il avait besoin de penser.

Il entendit distinctement des pas s'éloigner de sa chambre. Tant mieux. Si la personne voulait vraiment lui parler elle repasserait.

Relevant la tête, Zero se mit à observer le soleil éclatant qui brillait à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de penser à autre chose. Il se leva et farfouilla dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Vide. Toutes ses affaires avaient été transférées dans sa chambre du dortoir de la Night Class. Tant pis. Zéro ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le lit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il se rendit directement à la salle de tir de l'académie. Personne. Au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter les questions et les regards de son ancien sensei. Il plaça une cible au mur sortit une arme et des cartouches.

Il prit une paire de cache-oreille et inséra un chargeur plein dans son arme. Zero tendit les bras devant lui, mettant sa cible en cible. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ralentir sa respiration le plus possible. Il devait se concentrer. Il bloqua se respiration et tira. Il recommença l'exercice jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide.

Il s'avança jusqu'à sa cible et se mit à observer son tir. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui pleurait encore une dizaine de minutes plutôt. Il avait réussi à loger toute ses balles dans le centre de la cible sauf une. Un tir groupé presque parfait. Zero grimaça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait de mieux mais il avait fait pire. Il changea sa cible avant d'aller se réinstaller à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il répéta ce manège durant près d'une heure. Lorsqu'il fut épuisé il posa son arme sur le comptoir et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos appuyé au mur. Il posa sa tête sur celui-ci et ferma les yeux. Ses protecteurs étaient toujours posés sur ses oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la soudaine luminosité. Il tourna un peu la tête et se retrouva à fixer le noble Kuran.

Celui-ci lui sourit. Zero plissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de se relever et d'ôter ses caches-oreilles. Le sang-pur lui souriait ? C'était une première. Son sourire illuminait ses traits habituellement si froids.

Le cœur de Zero se mit à battre la chamade et le rose lui monta aux joues. Il était décontenancé que Kaname vienne le trouver dans la salle de tir.

- Zero, commença le noble.

Celui lui jeta un regard troublé avant de se lever et d'aller nettoyer son arme. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il serait plus simple de l'ignorer pour le moment.

Le noble le regarda faire quelques instants avant soupirer et de sortir de la pièce.

Le hunter voulait l'ignorer ? Alors ils joueraient à deux à ce petit jeu !

La rougeur sur les joues du hunter le fit sourire. Il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne voulait le lui faire croire.

Lorsque la porte se referma en chuintant le hunter se retourna, surpris. C'était quoi ça ? Il n'allait pas insister comme à son habitude ? Il était tombé sur la tête durant la nuit ?

Oh et puis il voulait la paix alors c'était tant mieux !

Zero finit de nettoyer son arme et rangea la salle avant de se faire une raison et de se diriger vers le dortoir de la Night Class. Il avait absolument besoin d'aller prendre une douche alors il ne pouvait éviter d'y retourner même si cela voulait dire croiser le noble.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall les quelques élèves présents le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir sur quel pied danser en sa présence jusqu'à ce que Takuma s'avance en souriant et ne lui lance :

-Bonjour, Zero !

Les autres élèves murmurèrent un ``Bonjour Kiryu-sama`` avant de disparaitre les uns après les autres. Ils semblaient soudain le craindre autant que la peste noire.

L'attitude belliqueuse à son endroit avait définitivement disparu pour faire place à un respect teinté de crainte.

Takuma les regarda disparaître, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, Zero.

Le hunter ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain et s'y enferma après avoir prit quelques affaires.

L'eau chaude le détendit un peu mais il avait encore l'impression que tout tournoyait dans son esprit et il ne pouvait pratiquement pas croire à ce qui s'était passé. Il resta un long moment dans la cabine à penser aux derniers évènements et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il se détendit peu à peu même si ses épaules et son cou le faisaient encore atrocement souffrir. Il était tellement stressé depuis quelques temps…. Cela avait évidemment laissé des traces !

Kuran Kaname… Oui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Cela le troublait profondément. Ils étaient deux hommes après tout et vampires de surcroit.

Lorsque le jeune homme se sentit suffisamment rasséréné il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Une importante quantité de vapeur flottait dans la pièce à tel point qu'il ne voyait plus rien dans le miroir. Il effaça la fine pellicule de vapeur d'eau en frottant la paume de sa main gauche sur le verre.

Il croisa alors son regard et se figea sur place. Il avait l'air épouvantable ! Depuis quand avait-il cet air triste sur le visage ? Il avait l'impression de croiser les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir. Les yeux qu'il croisait semblaient vides...et ternes.

Il détestait voir cette expression sur son visage et décida qu'elle en disparaîtrait ! Fini l'apitoiement et l'apathie !

Il était un chasseur de vampire ! Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et si cela voulait dire accepter sa nature de vampire alors soit, il le ferait. Quant à accepter le noble dans sa vie… chaque chose en son temps ! Il devait s'armer d'une nouvelle détermination et faire face à la musique.

Zero enfila ses vêtements et sortit de sa salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il tomba presque nez à nez avec Takuma.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le hunter.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te portes.

-…Ça va, répondit tranquillement le hunter.

Tout en disant ces mots il se dirigea vers la fenêtre devant laquelle il se posta.

Takuma trouva que quelque chose avait subtilement changé dans son attitude.

Il pensait trouver le jeune homme effondré dans un coin et sanglotant et non pas empreint d'une telle sérénité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé chez le jeune homme mais ce soudain revirement de situation tombait à point. Il n'aurait peut-être pas à recoller les morceaux finalement !

Ichijou sourit avant de dire :

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, Zero.

-Humm…

-Je t'attends dans le hall tout à l'heure.

Zero hocha la tête à l'intention du vice-président puis il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. C'était tellement beau. Il resta là un moment à observer le jeu du soleil et du vent dans les branches des arbres.

Voyant que l'heure avançait il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de se sécher les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas paraître débrailler.

C'était l'heure. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le hall du bâtiment. Il ne montrerait pas son état d'esprit troublé aux autres vampires, et surtout pas à Kaname. Il était certes déterminé mais il était aussi troublé par les derniers évènements et par le noble.

Les autres vampires retinrent leur souffle quand ils le virent entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ils se rapprochèrent tous sensiblement de leur maître au cas où ils auraient à le défendre. Le hunter était tout de même imprévisible. Il l'avait une fois de plus montré la veille au soir.

Zero se dirigea tout de suite vers Takuma qui se tenait à la gauche du Kuran. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Kaname sourit et se dit qu'il était temps de voir ce que le hunter ferait face à son attitude froide et distante.

L'assemblée recommença enfin à respirer, soulagée. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris ni de menaces ! Un peu plus loin dans la salle Ruka observait Zero avec des yeux furieux. L'attitude de la jeune femme était clairement menaçante mais le hunter ne le voyait pas puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Takuma le vit du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas alerter les deux hommes pour rien et surtout pas mettre Kaname en colère. Il garderait un œil sur elle.

Une fois en classe Zero s'assit près de Kaname après une légère hésitation. Il devait lui donner une chance non ? Le sang-pur l'ignora totalement. Zero était stupéfait par son changement d'attitude. Il tenta d'engager la conversation mais rien à faire. Il regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Énervé, le jeune hunter se leva de son siège pour aller se rasseoir près de Takuma.

Quand Zero se coucha ce soir là il était encore plus troublé. Le Kuran était définitivement tombé sur la tête. C'était lui qui voulait se rapprocher de lui et engager la conversation quelques heures plus tôt non ? Et là il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas ! C'était du délire. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien !

Une longue chevelure brune, un regard de braise et un sourire doux… telle était l'apparition qui visita les rêves de Zero cette nuit là et les nuits suivantes. Il était clair que le Kuran ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. L'incident de la réception lui avait peut-être seulement ouvert les yeux.

Lorsque le hunter se réveilla une fois de plus en nage il se dit que c'en était assez. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kaname ne lui parlait plus et qu'il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas depuis sa déclaration devant l'assemblée de vampires. Il jouait à quoi ?

Le dortoir était en ébullition. Les élèves ne savaient plus comment réagir face à l'attitude des deux hommes. Kaname jouait l'indifférent et Zero essayait de se rapprocher de lui. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Zero aurait dû hurler et gesticuler et Kaname lui faire des avances discrètes !

Takuma observait de loin le jeu des deux hommes et se serait tapé la tête sur un mur s'il ne s'était pas agi de Kaname. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'il faisait… mais c'était franchement énervant de les regarder se tourner autour ! Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris ou quoi ?

Passablement énervé Zero sortit de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de Kaname. C'en était trop. Il allait le forcer à parler !

Les élèves s'inclinaient sur son passage et cela provoquait en lui un profond malaise. Il n'était pas habitué à ces marques de respect. Des marques de respect hypocrite puisque quelque jours plus tôt ces mêmes vampires respectueux l'auraient sans hésitation attaché sur une broche géante et mit à cuire au-dessus d'un gigantesque feu de camp pour avoir osé menacer leur maître de son Bloody Rose.

Il le trouva assis sous un arbre devant le dortoir de la Night Class. Zero stoppa net son mouvement. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller aborder le sang-pur.

-Bonjour.

Kaname leva la tête quelques secondes et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Zero obéit et fit attention de ne pas le frôler.

Enfin un geste ! Le hunter croyait presque être devenu invisible à force ! Kaname sourit. Le hunter s'intéressait finalement à lui ! Il l'avait laissé mariner un peu pour voir ce qu'il ferait et il n'avait pas été déçu. Le hunter n'avait pas tardé à réagir à son comportement.

-Alors, Zero… es-tu prêt à envisager une relation avec moi ou bien vas-tu encore sortir ton Bloody Rose ?

Zero accusa la pique mais ne dit rien. Il le méritait après tout. Son comportement avait été excessif mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire sur le coup. Il était beaucoup trop choqué pour tenter de réfléchir posément à la situation.

Zero croyait devoir forcer le Président à parler alors celui-ci l'avait tout à fait déstabilisé en prenant la parole d'entrée de jeu.

Le hunter tourna la tête vers son compagnon et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et de se rapprocher de lui. Instinct…Impulsion…

Kaname lui sourit avant de glisser une main derrière sa nuque et de le forcer à s'approcher un peu plus de lui.

Le cœur de Zero battait la chamade et le feu lui était monté aux joues. Il tenta de tourner la tête un peu, gêné de se faire dévorer du regard. Il avait devant lui le regard de braise de ses rêves.

Kaname posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Zero manqua un battement. Il résista quelques secondes mais il ferma finalement les yeux et décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Kaname le tira à lui et le força à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon et celui-ci recula un peu, surpris.

Il se laissa pourtant faire lorsque le sang-pur profita de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Un ballet sensuel s'engagea alors entre eux. Une danse millénaire que tous les amoureux connaissaient.

Zero glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du Kuran et laissa doucement l'une d'elle glisser vers son torse. Kaname, lui, avait glissé un bras autour de ses reins et une main derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et leurs joues étaient d'une intense couleur cerise.

Le Kuran sourit avant de poser une main sur la joue gauche de Zero et de caresser ses lèvres. Gêné, celui-ci avait détourné le regard. Il attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Des mots si simples mais pleins d'un sens nouveau pour Zero. Ce n'était plus le ``je t'aime`` qu'un parent adresse à son enfant. Non, c'était le ``je t'aime`` amoureux. Celui pour lequel on affronterait les feux de l'enfer et pour lequel on grimperait les plus hautes montagnes du monde rien que pour l'entendre une nouvelle fois et se sentir spécial. Pour se sentir aimé, désiré, protégé.

C'était un ``je t'aime`` emplit d'amour et de passion. C'était un ``je t'aime`` unique et inestimable.

Pour la première fois en quatre ans Zero sourit vraiment avec son cœur. Enfin ! Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil et de seulement commencer à vivre. Oui, il leur donnerait une chance.

Un peu plus loin une petite silhouette cachée par les arbres portait une main à sa bouche et s'enfuit en courant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues de porcelaine et une haine profonde au fond de son cœur meurtri.

Le hunter paierait pour lui avoir prit Kuran Kaname !

Ce soir-là, une lettre fut rédigée en cachette et donné à un serviteur. Celle-ci était adressée à l'Association des hunters et à son président…

Alors? Pour ce qui est du jeu du chat et de la souris j'y reviens dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas! Vous avez un avis sur ce chapitre?


	13. Interlude

Bonjour!

Je l'admets, j'ai encore frappé !

Je trouve que ce chapitre est vraiment bien quand on l'écoute avec une track musicale sans parole. Personnellement j'ai écouté les soundtracks du Seigneur des anneaux en écrivant et en corrigeant.

Merci de me lire et milles mercis pour vos reviews!

Pairing : Kaname/Zero. Non non, ça n'a pas changé ^^  
Rating : T.  
Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 13 :

Le vent faisait claquer sa veste et soulevait ses cheveux, les emmêlant irrémédiablement mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien, là, assit sur le toit du bâtiment, observant la lune comme à son habitude.

Entendant son prénom, il sourit et se laissa lentement glisser sur les tuiles du toit et sauta souplement sur le sol. Deux bras l'enserrèrent aussitôt. Cela l'agaça un peu mais après tout… ils sortaient ensemble non ? Zero se laissa faire quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le noble le relâche et ne le tire derrière lui. Ils devaient retourner en classe.

Zero soupira mais se laissa entraîner sans résister. Kaname l'assit d'autorité près de lui mais ne relâcha pas sa main pour autant. Tournant la tête, le hunter s'aperçut que plusieurs élèves les fixaient. Ceux-ci détournèrent rapidement la tête en rencontrant les yeux de Kaname. Non, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier le sang-pur. Ses yeux grenat les transperçaient tous, les défiant d'aller contre sa volonté.

Certes, ce n'était pas la majorité des élèves mais quand même ! Le comportement des élèves, qu'ils soient craintifs, hargneux ou respectueux, mettaient Zero profondément mal à l'aise. Juste à voir le comportement des élèves de la Day Class plutôt, il aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin éloignés l'un de l'autre, Takuma les cherchaient puisqu'il était déjà l'heure pour eux de se rendre en classe. Le Kuran avait souri avant de forcer le jeune hunter à se relever de ses cuisses.

Zero avait piqué un fard avant de se relever et de tendre une main au noble pour l'aider. Celui-ci avait accepté la main tendue avec un sourire. Enfin sur ses pieds, il avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres du hunter avant de se diriger vers les autres élèves de la Night Class. Abasourdi, Zero avait rajusté sa tenue avant de suivre le même chemin que son compagnon. Takuma l'avait suivi, un immense sourire barrant son visage. Enfin ! En tendant l'oreille on pouvait presque l'entendre hurler un : OUI!!!, retentissant.

Alors que les élèves allaient franchir la grille entourant leur dortoir, Kaname avait saisi la main de Zero et refusé de la lâcher. Le hunter avait jeté des regards autour de lui, un peu paniqué par ce qui se passerait. Les vampires avaient feint de ne rien voir bien que Ichijou leur eut jeté un regard triomphant. Un regard disant : Je vous l'avais bien dit !

Lorsque la grille s'était ouverte le brouhaha habituel régnait mais il s'était peu à peu tu lorsque les élèves avaient découvert que les mains de Zero et Kaname étaient enlacées l'une à l'autre. Des chuchotements se firent peu à peu entendre avant qu'une jeune femme ne lance, la voix frémissante :

-Kaname-sempai…est-ce que…vous…

La voix de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge.

Le noble Kuran continua à sourire mais ne dit rien. Des rumeurs se mirent aussitôt à circuler dans la foule. Yuuki surveillait tout cela, inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Les élèves chuchotaient de plus en plus forts et l'atmosphère s'alourdissait. Plusieurs visages se fermèrent et des injures se firent entendre à l'intention du hunter.

Une pierre fusa, manquant de peu la tête du jeune homme. Surpris, celui-ci se retourna. Quelques jeunes filles le défiaient du regard et s'étaient détachées du groupe d'élèves, marchant sur lui.

Yuuki bondit et s'interposa en déployant Artémis devant elle.

Une voix froide comme la glace résonna dans l'air et claqua comme un fouet :

-Qui a lancé cette pierre ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'assistance. Les jeunes filles se mirent à trembler, saisies par une peur irraisonnée. Le regard polaire du noble les clouait sur place. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kaname. Celui-ci tourna la tête et se retrouva à fixer le Directeur de l'Académie.

-Je m'en occupe, Kaname-kun.

Le directeur avait perdu son air accueillant habituel et arborait un visage grave.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la masse des élèves.

-Pourquoi de tels gestes ? Cela n'est pas digne d'élèves de l'Académie Cross. Je croyais que vous aviez appris à respecter la différence, à respecter les autres. Vous me décevez. Pourquoi une telle haine ?

-Mais monsieur…

-Taisez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire si Kaname-kun et Zero-kun sont heureux … et ensembles ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? La seule chose qui importe est ce qu'ils ressentent ! Le prochain qui s'en prend à Zero-kun se verra mettre à la porte de l'Académie. J'en ai assez de ces comportements de gamins. Si vous n'avez pas réussi à apprendre le respect des autres et de la différence, vous n'avez rien à faire à l'Académie Cross!

Les murmures se turent. Si le Directeur était intervenu, c'était signe que cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur et qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié à l'égard des prochains fauteurs de troubles.

Yuuki s'approcha de son père adoptif et lui sourit faiblement. L'ancien hunter lui rendit son sourire avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il passa près des deux vampires il leur sourit chaleureusement avant de continuer son chemin.

Abasourdis, Zero se laissa entrainer vers les salles de classe. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Kaname alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre la plus haute de la salle. Il semblait légèrement énervé.

Zero s'assit près de lui. Le sang-pur prit place sur l'autre chaise et tendit lentement une main qu'il glissa dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Le hunter le laissa faire. Son contact était doux et rassurant.

Deux coupes de faux sang firent leur apparition sur le pupitre, apportées par un Takuma rayonnant.

-Merci, Takuma, dit Kaname.

Le jeune hunter hocha la tête à son intention avant de prendre la sienne dans sa main et de l'avaler d'un trait. Il fit la grimace. Kaname le remarqua et cela le fit rire.

-Dégoutant, s'exclama Zero.

-Fade n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kaname.

-Oui.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait le hunter détourna la tête. Le sang-pur lui empoigna le menton et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Ne sois pas gêné, Zero. Tu ES un vampire. Tu peux parler de ces choses, n'en sois pas gêné. Accepte ta nouvelle nature.

Le jeune homme le fixa quelques secondes avant de se libérer de la poigne du noble.

-Je le sais, murmura t-il finalement.

Kaname sourit tristement avant de continuer à lui caresser les cheveux et de laisser descendre sa main dans son cou. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée pour lui faire accepter sa nature de vampire. Zero frisonna lorsqu'il sentit la main du sang-pur caresser sa nuque. Taquin.

Lorsque le professeur entra le Kuran retira sa main et sourit au jeune homme maintenant écrevisse. Il faisait exprès de le faire enrager ou quoi ?

Le professeur inscrivit l'ordre du jour au tableau et sourit avant de dire :

-La nuit des vampires, chers amis.

Zero lança un regard en biais à son compagnon de table et rencontra deux yeux couleur sang.

-Kiryu-kun, dit le professeur, faites preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté, je vous en prie.

Le sang-pur se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Zero, arrête de faire ton enfant capricieux.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux yeux grenat défiaient le professeur du regard.

-Beaucoup mieux, lui murmura le Kuran. Tu fais des progrès.

Le hunter lui jeta un regard agacé avant de se mettre à prendre des notes. Finalement, la Night Class n'avait pas vraiment de chance. Des mathématiques au programme, tout comme les élèves de la Day Class !

Quand le cour prit fin, les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de classe en dernier. Le professeur leur sourit avant de secouer la tête lorsqu'il fut hors du champ de vision du sang-pur. Pourquoi s'était-il lié au jeune homme ? Un sang-pur ça ne courrait pas les rues ! Il aurait dû se trouver une charmante épouse et engendrer plusieurs petits sangs-purs et non pas se lier à un ex-humain presque fou !

Enfin… il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il était le maître après tout.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment de cour Zero s'étira, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes et de sortir de cette sinistre salle de classe. Kaname s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention du hunter. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit Yuuki près d'eux. Il repoussa le noble qui sourit à la jeune femme avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

Celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais serra plutôt Zero dans ses bras, rayonnante.

Quand elle le relâcha enfin, elle se tourna vers le noble et le pointa du doigt, accusatrice :

-Kaname-sempai… si tu fais encore mal à Zero tu auras affaire à moi !

-Oui, Yuuki.

Le noble était tout à fait sérieux. Une ombre passa sur un visage mais un sourire y revient presque tout de suite.

La jeune femme les regarda à tour de rôle avant d'ajouter :

-Je suis vraiment contente pour vous !

Elle disparut sans rien ajouter de plus. Zero fixa la silhouette de la jeune femme rapetisser puis disparaître dans la végétation entourant l'Académie. Elle semblait gambader plutôt que marcher. Kaname mit une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

Zero emboîta le pas du brun, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant d'entrer dans le dortoir. Il avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un du coin de l'œil.

Le Kuran l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de l'entraîner vers son lit, de lui retirer sa veste et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que…tu fais ?

Zero paniquait totalement. C'était quoi ce regard de…prédateur ? Et cette soudaine envie qu'avait le Kuran de le dénuder ?!

Kaname sourit malicieusement avant de lui répondre :

-Enlève ta chemise je vais te masser les épaules. Tu es trop tendu.

Le hunter lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de l'enlever lentement. Il s'allongea doucement sur les draps sous le regard appréciateur du noble qui, tel que promit, se mit à lui masser les épaules.

Le hunter hoqueta de douleur. Oui, bon, d'accord, le noble avait raison. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait aussi mal et qu'il était aussi tendu avant qu'il ne commence à lui masser les épaules. Il se sentait comme une corde d'arc sur le point de se briser. Zero avait l'impression que Kaname allait lui briser les os tellement il appuyait fort pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, mais il devait admettre que cela donnait de bons résultats puisqu'il finit bientôt par se détendre sous les mains du sang-pur. Il était si bien étendu là avec pour seule compagnie le sang-pur.

Maintenant très détendu, le hunter s'endormit. S'en apercevant, un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres du noble. Il lui ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes ainsi que son pantalon et le borda. Il n'avait pas attenté à sa pudeur donc le hunter ne pourrait pas se révolter une nouvelle fois !

Le hunter se blottit confortablement dans les couvertures et ne bougea plus. Seul le bruit de sa respiration était audible dans la grande chambre.

Kaname resta là quelques instants à observer son aimé avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon jouxtant sa chambre. Songeur, il se mit à observer la lune déclinante. Bientôt, la nuit céderait sa place au jour. Déjà, des teintes ocre redéfinissaient l'horizon, l'illuminant. Un nouveau jour s'éveillait lentement.

Depuis quand avait-il oublié Yuuki et l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Depuis quand ? Étrangement, cela ne lui faisait presque rien si ce n'est qu'un certain malaise subsistait. Il devait pourtant la protéger… Zero l'y aiderait. Mais… Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'était lié au jeune homme. Non. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune hunter, que celui-ci ne le trahirait pas. Il était beaucoup plus sûr que la plupart des vampires qu'il côtoyait.

Son côté indomptable, farouche l'avait attiré et l'avait à son insu, séduit. C'était un défi d'avoir réussit à le séduire. Le jeune homme avait probablement marché sur son orgueil avant de tenter de se rapprocher de lui quelques jours plus tôt.

Il fallait bien qu'il mette un peu de piment dans cette histoire ! Il avait bien ri en voyant le hunter tenter de se rapprocher de lui sans, au début, trop en avoir l'air. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à le repousser mais le résultat était quand même là et il était heureux que le jeune homme ait pris l'initiative. Il l'avait juste assez troublé en le laissant seul dans la salle de tir pour qu'il se décide à réagir et qu'il cesse de se voiler la face encore un long moment.

Un corps de rêve et une personnalité de feu… Kaname sourit à cette pensée. Tout à fait Zero.

Épuisé, les yeux du vampire commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Il était l'heure pour lui aussi de rejoindre les bras de Morphée… et ceux du jeune homme !

Kaname entra doucement dans la chambre dont il ferma la porte. Il tira les lourds rideaux de velours devant les fenètres avant de déshabiller rapidement et d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama avant de se glisser sous les draps frais. Il se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses hanches avant de fermer les yeux. Enfin, il n'était plus seul dans son grand lit.

Alors que l'aube inondait de lumière les terres entourant l'Académie Cross, Kaname et Zero dormaient du sommeil du juste, Kaname enserrant la taille du jeune homme possessivement.

Au même moment, le Président de l'association des Hunters levait le nez vers un visiteur impromptu à cette heure du jour. Que lui voulait-on ?

Un homme s'avança en silence dans le bureau et déposa une missive cachetée devant le président. Celui-ci prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains avant de la retourner et de l'ouvrir avec un coupe-papier.

L'étonnement l'envahit mais le Président secoua bien vite la tête avant de lancer :

-Kiryu Zero a enfreint les lois des buveurs de sang. Il a mordu une élève de l'Académie Cross. Qu'il soit ajouté à la liste des vampires à éliminer. Nous ne pouvons tolérer son comportement, chasseur ou pas, descendant d'une prestigieuse lignée ou pas.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre parmi les chasseurs. Beaucoup étaient peinés du sort qui attendait le jeune hunter. Ils l'aimaient bien et puis… il descendait d'une fière lignée de chasseurs qui avaient grandement participée à l'élimination des vampires dangereux. C'était assez ironique qu'il se retrouve sur la liste, non ?

Lorsque Tôga apprit la nouvelle il en laissa tomber sa cigarette avant de sortir du Quartier Général de l'Association des Hunters à toute vitesse, tentant d'éviter le pire à son ancien élève. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes au passage mais il n'en avait cure.

Alors? Votre verdict?


	14. Effondrement

Bonjour!

Ça y est! Je l'ai finalement écrit! Je suis assez fière de moi. Merci de suivre ma fic et merci pour toutes les reviews! Je vous adore!

Rating : T. À ne pas prendre à la légère.  
Pairing : Zero/Kaname  
Droits d'auteur : Matsuri Hino

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14 :

Zero se réveilla en sursaut, troublé par un rêve dans lequel il était poursuivi. Un rêve ? Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ou pas plutôt un cauchemar ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et cela lui prit quelques instants avant qu'il ne réalise que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Levant la tête, il se mit à observer la chambre. Il se tendit en réalisant que ce n'était pas la sienne et en sentant un souffle contre son échine. Tournant doucement la tête il aperçut une masse de longs cheveux bruns et un corps d'albâtre lové contre lui. Un des bras de l'inconnu entourait sa taille en un geste possessif. Un corps indéniablement masculin.

Zero réalisa alors que l'inconnu en question devait être Kaname et qu'il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans sa chambre. Mais alors… que faisait-il dans son lit ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi et encore moins presque nu dans le lit du noble.

Zero tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du noble sans le réveiller quand une voix endormie murmura :

-Arrête de bouger et dors, Zero.

Le hunter sursauta en sentant le souffle du noble sur son visage et une paire de lèvre laisser quelques baisers papillons dans son cou avant que Kaname ne se love un peu plus contre lui.

Le jeune homme était rouge de honte et se stupéfia. Réalisant le manque de réaction de son compagnon Kaname rit doucement avant de s'asseoir et de découvrir un Zero aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il rit à nouveau avant de se pencher vers le jeune hunter afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Celui-ci tenta à nouveau de se lever mais Kaname appuya sur ses épaules, le plaquant contre le matelas et l'empêchant de se lever. Il fixa le visage confus du jeune homme avant de se rapprocher de son cou et d'y déposer un baiser.

Zero tourna un peu la tête, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Est-ce qu'il allait…Oui. La douleur l'envahit lorsque les crocs du noble transpercèrent sa chair. Son sang gicla en bouillonnant dans la bouche du noble qui gémit de plaisir. Enivrant. Entêtant.

La douleur se transforma peu à peu en plaisir et Zero gémit de frustration lorsque le noble s'éloigna de lui. Du sang avait glissé sur son menton, contrastant singulièrement avec sa peau pâle. Dans un autre contexte Zero aurait trouvé cela dégoutant mais là… c'était tout bonnement excitant. Instinct vampirique.

Le Kuran plongea ses yeux vermeils dans ceux du hunter et découvrit un regard suppliant aux pupilles troublées.

Le jeune homme sentit la soif l'envahir. Un désir implacable et dominant tous les autres.

Il leva des yeux grenat vers le sang-pur et, se laissant dominer par son instinct, il attira l'homme contre son torse avant de planter ses crocs dans son cou.

Humm. Exquis.

Peu à peu, Zero laissait tomber les barrières qu'il s'était imposé pour accepter pleinement sa nature de vampire.

Le noble s'arqua contre lui, tout aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Plaisir et douleur mélangés un cocktail…explosif !

Lorsque Zero le relâcha enfin celui-ci prit possession de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser exigeant, plein d'une tension à peine contenue. Kaname fit courir ses mains sur son torse finement sculpté et glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

Le plancher craqua et un coup retentit à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un Takuma qui rougit instantanément. Il resta planté dans l'embrassure quelques secondes avant que son cerveau ne le ramène à la raison et ne l'incite à fermer la porte à toute vitesse. Là, il était vraiment surpris. Il n'avait absolument rien vu venir bien qu'il ne soit pas si innocent que cela. Pourquoi était-il entré dans les appartements du noble ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il avait trouvé étonnant que celui-ci ne semble pas levé malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'aurait franchement pas dû entrer!

Remarquant que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, Zero repoussa le noble et se leva, perturbé. Il se rhabilla rapidement avant de sortir des appartements du sang-pur. Tout cela allait trop vite quand même ! À peine une journée et il se retrouvait à partager son lit et à…

Mais, cela l'avait-il autant déranger qu'il essayait de se le faire croire? Non. Si ça n'avait été de l'irruption de Takuma, il ne se serait peut-être pas dégagé de l'étreinte du Kuran. Pourtant, tout allait trop vite entre eux. Il devait faire comprendre au noble qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire le troublait déjà suffisamment.

C'était comme s'il venait de se lier lui-même au noble par l'échange de leur sang. Cette fois-ci il était consentant et en pleine possession de lui-même. Il avait adoré sentir le corps de Kaname contre le sien. Il lui avait littéralement fait perdre la tête.

Le hunter se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre où il prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de se diriger vers le hall où devaient être rassemblés les autres élèves de la Night Class.

Comme a son habitude le sang-pur se trouvait au milieu de l'assemblée près d'un Takuma aux joues rosées qui détourna le regard en apercevant le hunter.

Ding! Ce devait être Takuma qui avait ouvert la porte de la chambre! S'il avait été malicieux, il se serait certainement amusé à faire rougir le vice-président mais… ce n'était pas son genre!

Remarquant le trouble grandissant du vice-président, Shiki se plaça près de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Celui-ci rougit avant de détourner le regard et de balbutier :

-Rien... rien je te le jure!

Shiki posa son regard sur les deux vampires et sourit avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Rima.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur les élèves de la Night Class, l'ambiance était relativement calme même si quelques jeunes filles tentèrent d'approcher le couple. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elles semblaient presque en transe en observant les deux hommes qui pourtant ne faisaient rien de particulier. Ils ne faisaient que marcher et non quelque chose d'indécent!

Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, Zero aperçut le Directeur et son ancien sensei le fixer gravement et semblant murmurer. Étrange.

Il cessa de penser au comportement étrange des deux hommes lorsqu'une jeune femme tenta de se jeter à son cou. Zero la repoussa du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce que Yuuki ne l'agrippe par un bras et ne la tire en arrière. Elle eut du mal à le faire tellement la jeune femme était déchainée.

D'accord… les élèves de la Day Class avaient respiré une substance illicite ou quoi ?! Normalement ils étaient surexcités mais pas devant lui! À moins que…non! C'était parce qu'il était en couple avec le Kuran ? Les élèves devaient être pervers pour les idolâtrer! En un instant comme celui-là il fallait mieux reculer doucement et s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible mais lorsqu'il tenta de prendre la fuite Kaname l'attrapa par un bras. Il le tira à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Un hunter qui a peur?

-Quoi? Moi? Avoir peur? Tu hallucines, Kaname.

Le sang-pur lui sourit tendrement avant de relâcher son bras et de continuer à marcher.

Contrarié, Zero lança un regard froid à une jeune femme qui tentait de s'approcher de lui. Celle-ci se figea instantanément avant de reculer doucement vers la foule compacte d'élèves. Au moins il savait que son air revêche repoussait les élèves les plus surexcités.

Yuuki semblait débordée à cause de la foule d'élèves alors Tôga et Kaien s'avancèrent pour les calmer. Leur apparition jeta un froid sur l'assistance. Lorsqu'il passa près de son ancien élève, Yagari murmura :

-Il va falloir que l'on parle, Zero. C'est important. Passe au bureau du Directeur après tes cours et… emmène le sang-pur avec toi.

Tôga désigna du pouce le Kuran avant de taper dans ses mains et de réclamer l'attention des étudiants de la Day Class.

S'éloignant de la foule, les élèves de la Night Class gagnèrent sans encombre leur salle de classe.

Ce soir-là, les cours se passèrent sans incident. Zero était, quant à lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Que pouvait donc leur vouloir le directeur? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Kaname lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Il lui dirait en temps voulu.

Lorsque les cours prirent fin, Zero fit part de la requête de son ancien sensei à Kaname.

-Allons-y, répondit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaname toquait à la porte du bureau du bureau directorial, se demandant lui aussi ce que le directeur pouvait bien avoir à leur dire. La voix du directeur Cross retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, les enjoignant à entrer.

La première chose que les deux hommes remarquèrent fut l'air soucieux des deux hunters. Kaname fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'approcher. Kaien baissa la tête en les voyant entrer.

-Kaname-kun, Zero-kun… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le directeur se tut quelques secondes avant de relever vivement la tête et de déclarer :

-L'Association des Hunters a eu vent de l'incident impliquant Zero et l'une de nos jeunes élèves… Zero-kun, comme tu as mordu une élève, ils t'ont ajouté à la liste des vampires à éliminer.

Le visage du jeune hunter blêmit dangereusement. Comment? Comment avaient-ils été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé? Mais surtout… qui l'avait dénoncé?

Kaname serra les poings avant de les abattre sur le bureau du directeur, le défonçant. Il planta des yeux furibonds dans ceux du directeur. Quand il parla, ce fut un murmure glacial qui se fit entendre, glaçant le cœur des occupants de la pièce.

-Comment cela est-il possible? Je ne permettrai pas que cela se produise.

-Nous ne le permettrons pas non plus, Kaname-kun… mais je devais vous mettre au courant de la situation pour que vous soyez près à réagir en cas de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Zero.

-Ils n'ont aucune gratitude? Aucun respect pour ce qu'il a fait? Je tuerais de mes propres mains la personne qui a osé le dénoncer.

Toujours sous le choc, le jeune hunter ne réagissait pas. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un banc de brouillard. Il était tout à fait décontenancé par ce qui passait. Il ne comprenait ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se disait.

Kaname abattit à nouveau ses deux poings sur le bureau avant de se redresser et d'empoigner Zero par un bras et de le tirer derrière lui. Choqué, le hunter se laissa entraîner sans résister.

Le sang-pur ne le lâcha pas de tout le temps que dura leur retour au dortoir. L'air autour de lui semblait lourd, chargé de colère.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les élèves s'enfuirent devant le couple. Le noble semblait d'une humeur massacrante et ses yeux vermeils luisaient de colère contenue. Il était tout bonnement effrayant.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa le hunter à l'intérieur avant de la claquer violemment. La force de l'impact fit craquer le bois mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Zero se laissa glisser au sol, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Voyant son compagnon défaillir, Kaname s'approcha rapidement et le prit dans ses bras avant de le porter dans sa chambre. Il allongea le jeune homme sur son lit et s'y allongea aussi avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune hunter tenta vainement de se dégager mais enfouit finalement son visage dans le creux du cou de Kaname.

Le sang-pur se mit doucement à lui caresser le dos et à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. La culpabilité et la peur oppressaient le jeune hunter. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer.

Kaname se redressa un peu quand le jeune homme se fut calmé et alla s'appuyer contre les coussins s'entassant sur son lit. Il attira le jeune hunter à lui. Celui-ci se blottit contre le noble, le regard vide. Hanté par des pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, Zero se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il se laisser abattre sans résister?

Kaname se mit à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui dire :

-J'aurai la peau de la personne qui a osé faire cela.

-Kaname…murmura Zero, la voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré. Je… mérite ce qui arrive.

-NON!

Surpris par sa propre véhémence, Kaname arrêta de parler durant quelques secondes avant de serrer Zero plus fort contre lui.

-Non. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas. Tu ne mérites pas la mort. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Tu es à moi. Tu dois rester près de moi. Je t'aime.

Zero se remit de plus belle à pleurer. C'était trop d'émotions en quelques heures. Il était heureux de voir que le noble était affecté par ce qui lui arrivait. Même s'il en avait souvent douté, ses sentiments pour lui semblaient sincères.

-Je t'aime, murmura Zero.

Kaname sourit tristement avant de forcer le jeune homme à se redresser un peu. Il l'embrassa. Le jeune hunter ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas un baiser exigeant comme précédemment. Non, c'était un baiser tendre et réconfortant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Zero se leva et demanda au noble s'il pouvait rester avec lui pour la nuit. Celui-ci sourit avant de hocher la tête.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés l'un à l'autre, tentant de se réconforter l'un l'autre et de transmettre leur force à leur partenaire. Une tempête se déchainait à nouveau et, pour une fois, Zero n'était pas seul pour l'affronter.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	15. Concrétisation

Bonjour tout le monde!

Premièrement : un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews! Cette fic a dépassé le cap des 100 reviews et cela me fait extrèmement plaisir! (L'auteur saute de joie. ^^)

En ce beau week-end qui se profile à l'horizon, je vous mets le chapitre 15 en espérant qu'il vous plaîra!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15 :

Zero ouvrit difficilement ses yeux gonflés par le nombre de larmes qu'il avait versé la veille au soir. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'il puisse rester là où il était, c'est-à-dire entre les bras de Kaname, bien au chaud et protégé par les couvertures du grand lit du noble. Il priait en vain tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que le temps se fige mais la trotteuse de l'horloge grand-père continuait inlassablement sa course.

Il enfouit un peu plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller et se rapprocha un peu plus de son homme. Il voulait se sentir protégé et en sécurité.

Poussant un profond soupir il réalisa qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Jetant un œil du côté de Kaname, il réalisa que celui-ci dormait profondément. Seul son souffle régulier troublait le silence ambiant. Au moins maintenant, il semblait avoir l'esprit en paix. Son air hargneux avait disparu de son visage lui donnant presque l'air innocent, comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il dormait.

Zero se leva silencieusement et attrapa le peignoir du noble. Il sentait bon puisque c'était son odeur, l'odeur de Kaname qui s'en dégageait. Menthe poivrée. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Le jeune hunter alla s'asseoir dans le salon où il écarta un peu les lourdes tentures de velours afin de pouvoir apercevoir le ciel. Il était gris et une épaisse brume recouvrait le sol, flottant tel un prédateur au ras du sol, attendant de piéger quelqu'un dans ses méandres. D'épais nuages chargés d'eau s'étaient agglutinés dans le ciel, bloquant les rayons du soleil. Une lumière terne éclairait néanmoins quelque peu le domaine de l'Académie Cross. Le paysage n'était qu'un dégradé de couleurs ternes et maussades, comme si toute la joie et tout l'espoir avaient déserté le monde. Au final, la température s'accordait très bien à son humeur morose.

Zero referma les pans du vêtement sur son corps et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il faisait froid hors de la chambre mais surtout à l'extérieur de l'étreinte du noble. Il soupira à nouveau avant d'aller se rouler en boule sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

La liste. Il était maintenant sur la liste des vampires à abattre. Devait-il se rendre ? Ou bien devait-il combattre et résister à ceux qui voulaient lui faire la peau ? Certes, ce ne seraient surement pas tous les chasseurs qui seraient prêt à vouloir lui enlever la vie mais quand même. Fils d'une grande lignée de Hunter ou pas, il savait que certains n'hésiteraient pas à sauter sur l'occasion afin de régler des comptes personnels. Oui, sa famille était très apprécié chez les hunters mais qui dit grande appréciation dit aussi convoitise et jalousie. Beaucoup avaient eu du mal à se voir supplanter par la famille Kiryu et il savait que certains cœurs brûlaient pour cela d'une haire féroce à son endroit.

C'était de ceux-là dont il devrait le plus se méfier. Mais voulait-il vraiment les défier et leur résister ? La mort serait surement plus facile à accepter qu'une autre dose de souffrance. Sa volonté de combattre disparaissait-elle en même temps que sa part d'humanité ? Non. C'était l'abattement. Il était encore trop sous le choc pour prendre une décision et puis… maintenant cette décision n'impliquait plus seulement lui mais aussi Kaname. Ils étaient liés à la vie, à la mort.

Zero se rendormit doucement sur ces pensées mélancoliques, couché en position du fœtus sur le canapé du salon. C'est là que Kaname le trouva quelques heures plus tard. Il sourit en voyant que le jeune homme s'était habillé de son peignoir. Il pouvait bien ne pas le trouver !

Kaname s'approcha silencieusement et s'agenouilla sur le sol avant de caresser doucement les cheveux argentés de Zero. Ils étaient magnifiques et tellement soyeux. Il ôta délicatement une mèche de cheveux barrant le visage du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement des yeux embrumés de sommeil qu'il referma bien vite pour enfouir son visage un peu plus profondément dans le peignoir.

Kaname rit un peu avant de le secouer doucement par les épaules. Le hunter se redressa difficilement en position assisse et murmura :

-Quoi ?

-Tu comptes dormir toute la journée ?

-Oui…

Zero se leva maladroitement et se traîna jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber, totalement dans un état second. Il ne voulait pas que le temps continue de s'égrener et pourtant…

Kaname secoua la tête avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la chambre et de le border.

Lorsqu'il le réveilla deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme était déjà plus coopératif. Habillé de frais et parfumé, le noble se dirigea résolument vers le hunter dans l'intention manifeste de l'obliger à se lever. Il se pencha vers Zero et l'observa quelques secondes avant d'agripper les couvertures et de les jeter à bas du lit en tirant un coup sec. Le hunter se redressa sur un coude et jeta un regard ennuyé au noble.

Il avait bien le droit de dormir, non ?

-Allez, va prendre une douche et habille-toi. Nous allons en ville.

-Et les cours ?

-Nous sommes le week-end, Zero.

-Ahh…

Le hunter glissa lentement ses jambes hors du lit et s'étira avant de se mettre en quête de ses vêtements. Il n'allait certainement pas se promener dans les couloirs du dortoir en peignoir et sous-vêtements !

Quand Zero le rejoignit enfin, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le ciel s'était dégagé et un soleil timide perçait les nuages, qui s'étaient déversés de leur trop pleins durant la journée, recouvrant tout d'une épaisse couche d'eau, gonflant les ruisseaux et créant des flaques un peu partout.

Zero prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il sortit du dortoir. L'odeur particulière qui flottait dans l'air après la pluie l'enchantait. Ça sentait bon la terre humide et les fleurs.

Kaname se dirigea résolument vers la grille interdisant l'accès au dortoir de la lune et Zero le suivit.

-Où allons-nous ?

-En ville.

-En ville ?

-Oui. J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant.

Cela étonna le jeune hunter mais il sourit de l'attention. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la limite du domaine, une voiture les attendait. Le chauffeur s'inclina devant eux avant d'ouvrir la portière. Une fois les deux hommes installés, il la referma doucement avant d'aller prendre place derrière le volant et de démarrer en douceur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant un restaurant italien. Il alla stationner la voiture plus loin afin d'attendre que les deux hommes ressortent du restaurant.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse du restaurant plut tout de suite à Zero. L'hôtesse leur sourit gentiment avant de demander à quel nom la réservation avait été faite. Elle les conduisit aussitôt dans l'un des coins les plus reculés de la salle et où presque personne ne siégeait. Elle fut aussitôt remplacée par un serveur qui sourit en voyant le couple. Il les trouvait ``mignons``.

Zero observa rapidement la carte et commanda une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise tandis que Kaname se laissait tenter par une escalope de veau.

Tandis que le serveur repartait avec la commande, Kaname se pencha vers Zero et saisit l'une de ses mains qu'il enlaça fermement. Gêné, le jeune homme baissa la tête. Le sang-pur la lui releva d'un doigt et lui sourit avant de lui dire :

-Ne sois pas gêné. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Pas encore. Le visage de Zero se ferma.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le noble s'excusa.

Zero leva une main pour le faire taire et dit :

-Profitons donc de ce moment au lieu de nous confondre en excuses.

-Très bien.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que les plats n'arrivent. L'expression de Zero se modifia drastiquement. Il avait extrêmement faim alors il se jeta sur son plat. Il en avala presque la moitié en quelques minutes avant que le noble ne se mette à rire. Il pointa l'assiette du hunter de sa fourchette avant de dire, souriant :

-Est-ce que tu as peur que je ne te vole ton repas ?

-Non.

Zero prit un air détaché avant de continuer à manger, beaucoup moins vite cette fois sous le regard moqueur de Kaname. Il avait encore faim lorsqu'il reposa sa fourchette et jeta un œil gourmand sur l'assiette de son compagnon. Le constatant, Kaname piqua un morceau d'escalope sur sa fourchette avant de la tendre au jeune homme.

Surpris, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais Kaname en profita pour lui mettre d'autorité le morceau de viande dans la bouche. Instinctivement, Zero referma ses lèvres sur l'ustensile et se mit à mastiquer le morceau de viande.

-Très bon.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Kaname recommença ce manège plusieurs fois au plus grand bonheur de Zero. Lorsque le serveur remporta leurs assiettes vides en cuisine, le hunter était de bien meilleur humeur et tout à fait à l'aise avec le sang-pur. Ils avaient enfin eu le temps de vraiment apprendre à se connaitre.

Le serveur revint presque tout de suite avec deux parts de tiramisu. Zero prit, pour une fois, le temps de savourer ce qu'il mangeait. Quand il releva les yeux de son assiette le noble lui souriait et désigna d'un geste le coin de ses lèvres. Kaname prit sa serviette de table entre ses doigts et, se penchant par-dessus la table, il essuya délicatement les traces de mascarpone sur le visage du jeune homme. Étonné, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour éviter la serviette.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Zero enlaça de lui-même sa main à celle de Kaname qui sourit, content que le hunter prenne enfin l'initiative.

-Merci.

-Mais c'est tout naturel, Zero.

Le noble avait prononcé son prénom d'une façon si sensuelle que le susnommé frissonna.

Kaname fit signe au chauffeur qui vint se stationner devant le restaurant. Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer sur le domaine de l'Académie, un coup de feu retentit au loin. Angoissé, Zero tourna la gauche à droite et à gauche, tentant d'apercevoir un éventuel agresseur.

Perché dans un arbre non loin de là, une silhouette recouverte d'un long manteau à capuchon attendait son heure, heureuse que la chasse au Kiryu ait enfin été décrétée. Mais comment faire alors qu'il était toujours entouré du sang-pur Kuran ? C'était là que sa tâche se compliquait. Humm… il trouverait bien une solution à ce léger contretemps. Il n'avait pas voulu croire la nouvelle de l'union des deux vampires mais il avait une preuve irréfutable sous les yeux de la véracité de cette rumeur.

Ils l'écœuraient. Comment pouvait-on appeler ``amour`` une relation comme la leur ? C'était écœurant et cela lui donnait le goût de vomir. Il saurait être patient. Si la patience lui permettait de mettre fin aux jours terrestres de son ennemi de toujours, alors il apprendrait cette vertu ! Il mettrait fin à la lignée de ses ennemis, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait ! Il enrageait de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant, mais au moins il obtiendrait sa vengeance, bien que tardive.

Sa famille avait été ridiculisée, rabaissée, il ne le leur pardonnait pas. Il tenait enfin un prétexte pour se venger. Il deviendrait une ombre parmi les ombres et saurait se faufiler jusqu'à sa cible.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans le dortoir de la lune, tous s'inclinèrent devant eux avant de prendre la fuite. Tous semblaient particulièrement nerveux de voir le noble. Ils avaient sans aucun doute remarqué son éclat de la veille et la porte abîmée.

Le noble se rembrunit en entrant dans le dortoir. Son sourire disparut lorsque les élèves présents dans le hall s'inclinèrent. La sueur perla sur le front de plusieurs des élèves qui n'avaient pas osé se redresser. Le sang-pur les dominait, les écrasait. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, ce fut une voix froide comme la glace qui résonna dans l'air :

-Je trouverai celui ou celle qui a osé avertir l'association des chasseurs et je l'écraserai. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un est au courant et qu'il ne m'a pas averti…je lui ferai subir le même sort.

Les yeux du noble brillaient d'un éclat effrayant. Les feux de l'enfer.

-Relevez-vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent, de plus en plus nerveux. Tous levèrent des yeux apeurés vers le Kuran. S'il perdait son sang-froid pour dire des choses pareilles, alors c'était qu'il était sérieux. Il ne prenait jamais un malin plaisir à traumatiser la Night Class alors la menace portait. Elle n'en semblait que plus réelle.

Il observa l'assemblée quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, Zero sur les talons.

-Je n'apprécie pas que tu les terrorises ainsi.

Kaname fit volteface et plongea des yeux furieux dans ceux du hunter.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je te regarde craindre ton ombre et que je te perde ? Non.

Zero releva des yeux troublés vers le noble et hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans se bras. Il n'était pas avare de démonstration d'affection mais en cet instant cela lui semblait nécessaire. Il avait l'impression que le noble était particulièrement fragile sous ses airs hautains et fiers.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ruka porta une main à son cœur. Choquée, apeurée, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma silencieusement la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quelle insensée avait-elle été de défier ainsi le noble Kuran ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? La jalousie avait aveuglé sa raison lorsqu'elle avait gagné son cœur.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Aller se dénoncer et encourir un cruel châtiment ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	16. Suspicion

Bonjour!

Voici le chapitre 16 de Raison ! Non non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés !

Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres! Merci à tous de me reviewer et de me lire!

Ce chapitre est assez court mais je vous ai rajouté un petit ``drabble`` que j'ai écrit après une discussion avec Seeliah! Merci ! Ce chapitre est pour toi Seeliah!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Chapitre 16 : suspicion

Le tonnerre retentit au loin, annonçant l'orage arrivant à grande vitesse, porté par le vent puissant soufflant du nord. Le vent secouait les branches qui claquaient sinistrement entres elles, produisant un boucan d'enfer. Zero poussa un profond soupir avant de suivre le groupe et de sortir à l'extérieur du dortoir.

De gros nuages noirs continuaient à s'amonceler au dessus de l'Académie, obscurcissant tout. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de tirer une énorme couverture devant le soleil. Même l'uniforme si blanc de la Night class en semblait presque gris.

Ruka frissonna en observant le ciel. Cette atmosphère lui donnait la chair de poule. C'était presque aussi effrayant que l'aura menaçante du Kuran. Depuis qu'il avait proféré des menaces à l'encontre du délateur, elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait presque peur qu'il y lise sa culpabilité et son effroi. Elle le fuyait comme la peste, affolée par ses paroles de vengeance et son inflexibilité.

Elle s'était embarquée dans une belle galère. La jalousie avait tellement rongée son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux gestes qu'elle avait posé. Mais le regrettait-elle vraiment ? Non. Elle détestait quand même le jeune hunter. Il lui avait volé le cœur du noble Kuran et elle ne pouvait lui pardonner cela. Son souhait le plus cher était d'être à ses côtés comme une épouse, et non pas comme une amie, voir une connaissance lointaine.

Maintenant qu'elle était profondément enfoncée dans ce bourbier, que pouvait-elle faire ? Devait-elle se dénoncer ou devait-elle attendre sagement que les chasseurs mettent fin à la vie du jeune Kiryu ? Attendre serait définitivement plus sûr.

Et puis, si l'Association réussissait à éliminer le jeune homme, elle n'aurait plus qu'a tenter de réconforter le sang-pur… Il lui semblait risqué de tenter d'entrer en contact avec les chasseurs. Si on l'apprenait par inadvertance elle n'aurait plus qu'à recevoir la vengeance que le Kuran préparait.

Qui se serait douté que le délateur possédait un visage si pur et si innocent ? Mais après son éclat lors de la réception, son aura d'innocence avait certainement faibli. Elle devait prendre garde à ne pas faire de faux pas pour ne pas brûler sa couverture. Elle se tenait à carreau depuis l'incident et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser attraper aussi facilement. Si elle se laissait attraper, il en serait fini de son rêve de faire partie intégrante de la vie du sang-pur.

Oui, ne rien faire était pour le moment la meilleure solution, se dit Ruka en entrant dans le bâtiment de cour.

Caché par l'obscurité, le hunter observait patiemment sa proie et jubilait à l'idée de le descendre. Il serait bientôt mort, le petit Kiryu. Oh oui, il serait mort… de ses mains ! Le hunter laissa échapper un éclat de rire fou. Effrayés, les oiseaux prirent leur envol dans un bruit assourdissant, criant leur peur de cet être sanguinaire en laissant échapper des cris perçants et en s'envolant à tire-d'aile. Il était certainement cent fois plus dangereux que les vampires qu'il observait en riant. Un hunter ne possédant peut-être plus tout son esprit.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant de l'orage grondant au loin, tous entendirent les oiseaux prendre leur envol.

Suspicieux, Yagari se mit à courir vers l'endroit incriminé, son fusil à la main. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux il ne découvrit rien de suspect. Perché au-dessus de lui et dissimulé par un sort, Yagari n'aperçut pas son ennemi pourtant si près.

Lorsque le professeur s'éloigna, l'autre hunter sauta à bas de son perchoir et prit calmement la direction de son campement. Il avait besoin de se reposer s'il voulait être en état de se battre contre le Kiryu. Sa cape claquait derrière lui, oiseau de malheur.

Zero tourna son regard vers le directeur et son ancien sensei en pleine discussion. Tôga n'avait toujours pas quitté la forêt du regard. Il semblait profondément renfrogné et discutait avec animation avec le directeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-J'ai senti quelque chose, murmura Yagari.

-Moi aussi.

-Quelqu'un nous observes. Il ne vaut mieux pas laisser les élèves s'aventurer du côté des bois. J'ai l'impression que ce quelqu'un n'hésiterait pas à prendre un élève en otage pour atteindre son but. Une aura malfaisante plane. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Enragé, Yagari chargea son arme et tira deux coups en direction des bois, se disant que tenter de dissuader leur opposant par la force ne ferait pas de mal. Kaien posa une main sur son bras et secoua la tête. Yuuki les observaient, l'air profondément troublée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le directeur la prit tendrement par les épaules avant de lui proposer d'aller boire un thé et manger un gâteau à la fraise qu'il venait de cuisiner. L'expression soudain joyeuse du directeur Cross lui fit se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle suivit finalement son père adoptif non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers le bois.

Yagari adressa un sourire à la jeune femme avant de s'allumer nerveusement une cigarette. Il resta à observer la forêt durant tout le temps que cela lui prit pour la fumer puis écrasa rageusement son mégot sous son talon. Le sensei tourna finalement les talons et se promit de garder un œil sur le bois et l'autre sur son ancien élève.

Lorsque Zero entra en classe il se dirigea immédiatement vers les grandes fenêtres, tentant d'apercevoir le manège de son ancien sensei. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant écraser rageusement son mégot et s'éloigner du boisé à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Il se retourna pour croiser deux yeux bruns chaleureux. Le noble lui tendait une coupe de faux sang. Baissant les yeux, il prit la coupe que lui tendait le noble et le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la fenêtre, sa coupe à la main. Il observa le manège de son sensei avant de secouer la tête et d'avaler le contenu de sa coupe d'un trait. Il ne gagnerait rien à se faire un sang d'encre au sujet d'un éventuel agresseur et en ne se nourrissant pas. Le sang-pur avait au moins réussi à faire entrer cette leçon essentielle de survie dans son esprit.

Zero grimaça en sentant le gout du faux sang dans sa bouche. Une goutte s'échappa de ses lèvres et coula sur son menton. Kaname porta une main à son visage et essuya doucement son menton sous le regard agacé du jeune hunter. Le noble lui vola délicatement un baiser et ne relâcha son menton que lorsque le professeur claqua dans ses mains, réclamant leur attention.

Le jeune hunter resta figé sur place quelques secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité et de s'asseoir vivement sur un siège au moment où le noble tendait une main vers lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Kaname sourit. Le hunter si fier n'admettrait jamais qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

En rentrant au dortoir ce soir-là, Kaname alla s'entretenir avec Takuma, ce qui interpella le jeune hunter qui ne dit pourtant rien. Il avait bien le droit de parler avec qui il voulait, non?

Le Kuran emmena le vice-président dans ses appartements et lui dit abruptement :

-Je veux que tous les comportements suspects me soient signalés. Je veux que toi et Akatsuki vous surveilliez les autres étudiants de la Night Class. Je veux savoir qui a dénoncé Zero. Vous êtes les deux seuls en qui j'ai assez confiance pour vous confier cette tâche. Si quelqu'un vous démasque, veuillez m'en avertir sur le champ. Si on se montre agressif, n'hésitez pas à intervenir.

Le vice-président s'inclina. Il se dit pourtant qu'il était trop tôt pour faire part de ses soupçons à l'égard de Ruka au sang-pur. Il devait s'assurer de ne pas commettre de bévue. Il devait donc rassembler un maximum de preuves incriminant la jeune femme. Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Le vice-président frisonna. Il ne voulait pas être dans les souliers de la personne qui avait osé s'attaquer au Kiryu et, indirectement, au noble Kuran. Il fallait être fou pour avoir commit un acte pareil.

Quand Kaname entra dans la chambre du jeune homme plus tard ce soir-là, il le trouva debout devant la fenêtre, une serviette sur les épaules et ne portant qu'un pantalon de toile grise. Ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il avait prise laissaient des gouttes d'eau courir sur sa peau pâle, créant des sillons d'argent sur celle-ci. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Ses sourcils froncés ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'objet de ses réflexions.

Le sang-pur prit la serviette dans ses mains et se mit à frotter les cheveux trempés du jeune Kiryu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui attrape une main, suspendant son geste. Zero sentait que ce moment était important pour eux deux. Il sentait que quelque chose allait bientôt se produire. Il en avait assez de jouer l'indifférent et l'effarouché.

Zero se retourna pour fixer le noble dans les yeux et lui dit sérieusement :

-Je t'aime, Kaname.

Kaname sourit avant que le hunter ne referme ses bras sur lui et ne pose sa tête dans son cou.

Le sang-pur lui rendit son étreinte avant de profiter de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de mordre le cou offert du jeune homme. Zero poussa un cri de surprise mais se laissa faire. Kaname releva bientôt son visage vers lui non sans avoir léché la plaie qui se refermait déjà. Il accrocha ses yeux rougeoyant à ceux de Zero.

-Mords-moi.

Zero le fixa quelques secondes, anxieux, avant d'accéder à la demande du sang-pur. Il ouvrit le haut de la chemise du Kuran et, après un dernier regard, il enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair tendre.

Kaname se crispa en sentant les crocs du jeune homme percer sa chair mais il se laissa bien vite aller en sentant le plaisir l'envahir. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux trempés du hunter qui gémissait de plaisir en sentant le sang du noble couler dans sa gorge.

Ils renouvelaient une fois de plus le serment les liants. Par ce geste, Kaname donnait aussi sa force à Zero. Un acte d'amour, un acte de peur, un acte sanglant.

Zero relâcha finalement le cou du noble pour fixer l'homme dans les yeux. Deux paires d'yeux vermeils s'affrontaient du regard. L'aristocrate éclata de rire avant de pousser le jeune sur son lit et d'y grimper à son tour pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa avant de descendre dans son cou et de le mordiller doucement.

Les mains de Zero passèrent sous la veste du sang-pur qu'il le força à ôter avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Leurs vêtements finirent bien vite sur le sol.

Sentant un courant d'air, Kaname tourna son regard vers la porte ouverte. Utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, il la força à se refermer. Clic. Le loquet s'enclencha. Ils n'allaient pas, cette fois-ci, être dérangés par quelqu'un de trop curieux.

BONUS DE FIN DE CHAPITRE:

Kana-chan et chaton ou comment rendre les personnages ridicules… merci à Seeliah pour cette idée !

-Kana-chan ?

Le Kana-chan en question jeta un regard surpris à Zero avant d'éclater de rire. Il reprit rapidement son calme et répondit d'un ton polaire :

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, je ne m'appelle pas ``Kana-chan``.

-Mais…

-Chaton.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'appelles chaton, mon chaton.

-Chaton ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une boule de poil ?

Zero se leva brutalement et se mit à hurler qu'il n'était pas une boule de poil malpropre et collante. Bon, d'accord, il admettait se coller contre le noble durant son sommeil mais rien de plus ! Et puis, il n'émettait pas de miaulement…

Takuma, qui passait par là, avait tourné la tête en entendant le hunter dire ``Kana-chan``. Continuant toujours à marcher malgré lui, il fit douloureusement la rencontre d'un arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu, totalement plongé dans la discussion des deux hommes. Il tomba sur le sol, à moitié assommé.

Le bruit de sa chute fit cesser la dispute enfantine des deux hommes qui se dirigèrent vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. S'il continuait comme cela, le vice-président aurait bientôt besoin d'une assurance-vie couvrant spécifiquement les blessures à la tête en tout genre. Il semblait être définitivement abonné aux maux de tête et aux bosses.

Il y a une leçon à tirer de cette histoire : c'est mal de mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui, Takuma!


	17. On mène l'enquête

Bonjour!

merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent les aventures de Kana-chan et Chaton! ^_^

moi être sadique? moi avoir honte? *l'auteur sort son auréole d'ange* Ça laisse place à votre imagination ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

rating : T.

pairing : vous le savez lol

droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 17 :

Hanabusa avait tout entendu de la conversation entre le noble Kuran et le vice-président Ichijou. Alors comme ça on ne voulait rien lui dire ? Très bien. Il ferait son enquête de son côté et c'est lui qui en récolterait tout le mérite.

Il lui faisait si peu confiance ? Le soupçonnait-on ? Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'origine d'incidents et n'avait jamais posé de problèmes au Kuran… Mais il avait déjà attaqué le Kiryu ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur le jeune homme finalement. Avoir sut que leur relation évoluerait comme cela, il se serait tenu à carreau. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on le tenait écarté de l'enquête. En y réfléchissant tranquillement, cela le plaçait bien évidemment sur la liste des suspects potentiels.

Qui était-donc le mouchard ? Qui avait couru au devant d'ennuis plus gros que lui ? Le noble était la plus grosse pointure, le requin. Lui poser des problèmes relevait pratiquement du suicide.

Aido n'était pas aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le faire croire aux autres. Certes, il faisait toujours des bêtises mais il savait aussi être sérieux. C'était présentement le cas. Il trouverait celui qui attentait à Kaname par le biais du jeune hunter.

Il sortit du bâtiment pour prendre l'air et réfléchir plus posément à la situation. Hanabusa alla s'asseoir derrière le bâtiment. Il pourrait ainsi réfléchir tout à son aise sans être dérangé.

Il devait trouver le coupable avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive au jeune hunter. Le jeune noble ne voulait pas voir le sang-pur et Yuuki souffrirent de la mort du hunter. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Il ne voulait plus le voir mort. Il avait donné un peu de bonheur au Kuran, ce qui était un très bon point en sa faveur. Hanabusa ne voulait pas non plus voir la jeune gardienne pleurer.

Yuuki… une éternelle enfant au grand cœur. Son sang l'avait tout de suite attiré comme un aimant. Depuis qu'il l'avait presque mordue il la voyait différemment. Il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de ne plus seulement être le ``méchant-vampire-l'ayant-presque-mordue``. La pauvre enfant. Il devait certainement l'avoir traumatisée.

Le soleil se leva finalement, éclairant l'horizon et éblouissant Hanabusa. C'était magnifique. Le monde renaissait dans des éclats de couleurs insoupçonnées. Fatigué, il regagna sa chambre, bien décidé à démasquer le coupable.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son cousin était déjà au lit. Il lui jeta un regard avant de lui ordonner de cesser de faire un tel raffut. Aido se mit tout de suite au lit et s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Quelques heures plus tard un rayon de soleil vint caresser ses yeux tandis qu'un bras le secouait énergiquement.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Aido aperçut aussitôt le visage de Kain qui lui ordonnait de se lever. Il l'ignora en cachant sa tête dans ses couvertures, bien décidé à profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

Un éclat de voix le tira définitivement du pays des songes. Une porte claqua plus loin dans le couloir et des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le sol. Intrigué, Hanabusa se jeta hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte. Il vit passer le jeune hunter en coup de vent. Celui-ci semblait fulminer.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Kaname le regardait s'éloigner avant de prendre la même direction que lui. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Aido, celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaname-sama ?

-Tout va très bien, Hanabusa.

-Pourtant…

-Hanabusa.

Le sang-pur lui jeta un regard de glace avant de prendre la même direction que son amant. Ne jamais pousser Kuran Kaname à parler. C'est mauvais pour l'espérance de vie. Le regard qu'il lui avait jeté était assez explicite. S'il tenait à la vie, il devait cesser de poser des questions.

Une dispute entre le sang-pur et le hunter ? À quel sujet ? Cela l'intriguait. Hanabusa trouvait cela bizarre mais décida de ne pas tenter le diable en posant trop de questions.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans le dortoir et Ruka sourit en entendant la nouvelle.

Aido cessa de se poser des questions et alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'être en retard.

Quand il descendit dans le hall, tout semblait revenu à la normale entre les deux hommes. Zero se tenait, comme à son habitude, près de Kaname et écoutait le bavardage de Takuma.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard déçu que Ruka posait sur le couple. Étrange…

Shiki ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et tous sortirent à l'air libre. Des cris se firent entendre comme à l'habitude. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin plusieurs jeunes femmes tentèrent de se jeter sur le couple de vampire, mais Yuuki s'interposa en déployant Artémis devant elle.

Hanabusa se dit qu'il fallait détendre cette atmosphère trop tendue. Il leva le bras dans les airs et, le rabaissant vivement, il pointa son majeur sur Yuuki et s'écria :

-BANG!

Les cris des jeunes filles redoublèrent.

-Idol-sempai!!! Kyah!!

Un attroupement se forma aussitôt autour de l'aristocrate assez fier de lui. Il avait, mine de rien, réussi à libérer le sang-pur de l'attroupement de jeunes femmes tentant de les étouffer lui et Zero.

Kain lui jeta un regard agacé avant de le saisir par une épaule et de le tirer derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? chouina Hanabusa.

-Il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

-Oui, tu as raison, soupira l'idole.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident bien qu'il détecta une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de son professeur lorsqu'il regardait Zero. Cela intrigua le jeune aristocrate qui décida de garder cela pour lui, du moins pour le moment.

Le hunter semblait être toujours sur ses gardes et toujours prêt à dégainer son Bloody Rose.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le dortoir escortés par Yagari, Hanabusa chuta lourdement sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, le jeune hunter sortit son arme de sa veste d'un mouvement brusque. Ce ne fut pourtant pas Hanabusa qui retint son attention, mais une silhouette à l'orée du bois. Un ricanement sinistre résonna dans l'air avant que Yagari ne se précipite vers le boisé.

Des coups de feu retentirent, suivies d'un juron. La silhouette avait filée entre les doigts du hunter.

-Cet enfant de… je vais lui faire la peau ! Il va regretter de m'avoir défié.

On l'entendit proférer des menaces à l'encontre de l'autre chasseur pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Tôga ne décollerait pas lorsqu'il revint bredouille. Il alla se planta devant Zero, le regard mauvais et lui dit :

-Si je te vois tout seul dehors en train de faire le brave je te fais la peau avant de m'occuper de lui. Est-ce que c'est clair, Zero ?

Zero, trop surpris par le ton du chasseur, ne répondit pas.

L'autre chasseur était fier de lui. Il traquait sa proie et voulait lui faire peur avant de la prendre dans ses filets et de l'écraser comme une mouche. Il jubilait à l'idée de voir la peur se refléter dans les yeux gris du Kiryu.

L'homme ricana avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux sales et de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers son campement. Ils ne l'auraient pas vivant. S'ils le chopaient, il s'éliminerait. Il ne voulait pas mourir de la main de son ennemi. Il avait sa fierté de chasseur et puis… il n'y avait plus rien qui le raccrochait à ce monde.

La fortune de sa famille avait été dilapidée, leur nom sali… que lui restait-il à part cette haine viscérale ? S'il l'abattait alors il mourait l'esprit en paix.

Hanabusa était sidérée par la hargne du professeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru le voir perdre son sang-froid de cette façon. Il lui avait presque fait peur, surtout lorsqu'il agitait son arme devant lui tout en hurlant des insanités.

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, inquiets quand à la suite des évènements. Zero ne montra rien de ses émotions. Il se contenta de fixer son professeur durant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de continuer son chemin vers le dortoir.

Kaname lui emboita le pas non sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour apercevoir le boisé. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en sureté dans le bâtiment, le sang-pur rassembla tous les élèves dans le hall et annonça :

-Je veux instaurer des rondes à l'extérieur pour être certain de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Nous allons l'attraper et lui faire regretter de se moquer de nous.

Tous les élèves s'inclinèrent devant le noble. Une fenêtre éclata à l'étage. Tournant la tête, Kaname aperçut les yeux rougeoyant de Zero. Il sourit. Ainsi le jeune homme avait absorbé une partie de ses pouvoirs de vampires… C'était très bien tout cela.

Une autre fenêtre éclata. Kaname s'avança vers Zero et l'enlaça. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Détends-toi.

Zero respira profondément, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Ses yeux perdirent peu à peu leur couleur grenat et le phénomène cessa. Il avait intérieurement perdu son calme et fait peur à tous les élèves présents. Ne sachant pas contrôler ce don, il aurait pu les réduire en bouillie sans même le vouloir. L'apparition soudaine de ce don chez son compagnon semblait ravir le sang-pur. Ainsi ils avaient poussé le vice encore plus loin…

Ruka détourna vivement le regard en voyant les deux hommes enlacés. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Elle croyait pourtant que la situation se dégradait entre eux.

Se détachant enfin du hunter, Kaname se tourna vers l'assemblée et ordonna à Hanabusa et Shiki de s'avancer. Ils feraient la première ronde.

Les deux vampires hochèrent la tête avant de sortir du dortoir. Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans les bois. Il faisait encore noir mais on percevait déjà que le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever. Ils tentèrent de détecter des traces du passage du hunter mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils revinrent bredouilles au dortoir de la Night Class.

Hanabusa alla tout de suite se coucher. Il se leva sans l'intervention de son cousin bien avant le début des classes. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair. Cela le tracassait de voir qu'une menace maintenant bien réelle et concrète flottait au dessus des têtes du sang-pur et de son compagnon.

Il prit une douche rapide et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son cousin, mais c'était déjà fait. Kain le regarda sortir et trouva cela très étranger que son cousin soit levé aussi tôt et sans son aide. Très étrange.

Kain sortit quelques minutes après son cousin dans l'intention de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Surement une autre bêtise…

Étrangement, le jeune homme semblait soucieux et regardait partout autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Que pouvait-il donc chercher comme cela ?

Soudain, l'évidence frappa Akatsuki. Et si Aido était le délateur ? Et s'il cherchait à dissimuler des preuves ?

Kain tourna les talons et alla toquer à la porte de Takuma qui ouvrit aussitôt.

-Qui a-t-il, Akatsuki ? Tu sembles bouleversé.

Takuma s'écarta pour lui permettre d'entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière son invité.

- Hanabusa agit étrangement.

Par définition Hanabusa agissait étrangement, mais là… ce que lui racontait Akatsuki le laissa songeur. Ichijou soupira avant de dire :

-Je crois que nous allons devoir en référer à Kaname.

Kain garda le silence mais suivit le vice-président lorsqu'il sortit. Takuma toqua à la porte du Kuran qui lui donna aussitôt l'autorisation d'entrer.

Ils découvrirent le sang-pur et le hunter assis dans le salon en train de discuter. Zero profita de cette interruption pour aller enfiler son uniforme.

Kaname se tourna alors vers ses invités.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Kain trouve que le comportement d'Aido a changé.

Les deux hommes lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation. Kaname se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes et de déclarer :

-Amenez le moi.

-Bien, Kaname, répondit Takuma.

Kain avait imperceptiblement pâlit. Qu'est-ce que le sang-pur allait faire à son cousin ? Et s'il se trompait ?

Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, Hanabusa était en train de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de d'autres étudiants.

Takuma posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Kaname voudrait te voir, Hanabusa.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son cousin. Celui-ci semblait profondément mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il donc ?

Quand ils entrèrent à nouveau dans les appartements du noble, celui-ci était seul. Pas de Zero en vu.

Le sang-pur se retourna et fit signe à Takuma et Kain de sortir.

-Assieds-toi.

Mal à l'aise, l'aristocrate obéit. Kaname vint se planter devant lui, les yeux brillants d'un éclat mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à roder dans le dortoir, Hanabusa ?

-Je…

Il était si mauvais que cela pour être discret ?

-Hanabusa, je te conseille de parler. Maintenant.

La voix du noble était glaciale. Hanabusa prit soudain peur en constatant que le noble croyait qu'il était le délateur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez, Kaname-sama, s'empressa de dire Hanabusa.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois, Aido ?

Le noble murmura ces derniers mots d'une voix doucereuse, faisant paniquer le jeune blond.

-Que…

Le jeune homme se sentait pris au piège. Il avait l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et que s'il ne répondait pas ce que le noble voulait entendre, sa vie se terminerait abruptement.

-Que je suis le délateur, Kaname-sama !

-Et ?

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Je…

-Tu quoi, Hanabusa ?

Le regard du noble le transperçait, semblant mettre son âme à nu.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux, avant de dire :

-Je… j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Kain et Takuma alors… j'ai décidé d'aider de mon côté !

Il releva des yeux suppliants vers le sang-pur. Celui-ci s'approcha et se mit à le fixer dans les yeux. Il posa une main tout près de la tête du jeune homme qui déglutit péniblement. Hanabusa s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le sang-pur le frappe.

-Tu es vraiment très mauvais pour la subtilité, Hanabusa.

Kaname s'écarta du jeune homme et continua à le fixer. Le trouvant crédible, il décida de lui accorder sa confiance. Il avait beaucoup trop de respect en lui pour le trahir comme cela et puis… cela aurait sous-entendu le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui, non ?

-Tu as découvert quelque chose ? s'enquit le noble.

-Pas encore, Kaname-sama.

-Bien. Tiens-moi informer de tes progrès et… tâche d'apprendre la subtilité.

-Oui, Kaname-sama !

Il avait eu très chaud. Un peu plus et il finissait en bouillie.

Zero entra dans la pièce et sembla stupéfait de voir le jeune aristocrate en compagnie du sang-pur et très blême.

-Tu lui as fait quoi, Kaname ?

-Nous discutions, n'est-ce pas, Hanabusa ?

Le concerné s'empressa de hocher la tête.

-Allez, sors d'ici, Hanabusa.

-Bien, Kaname-sama.

Aido bondit sur ses pieds et fut soulagé de se retrouver à l'extérieur de la chambre du sang-pur. Un frisson glacé lui avait traversé l'échine quand le noble s'était penché vers lui. Il avait eu vraiment peur pour sa vie.

Takuma et Kain l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Takuma lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit aussi blême. Hanabusa le leur résuma en quelques mots. Kain et Takuma sourirent.

Hanabusa leur révéla ses quelques découvertes, confirmant les craintes de Takuma. Ainsi, Ruka était peut-être bel et bien le délateur…

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Moi, j'ai adoré faire apparaître Hanabusa ^^


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour!

Merci de suivre ma fic en si grand nombre. Je crois que ce chapitre fera plaisir à plusieurs personnes, mais je peux me tromper. Je le publie en avance puisque je viens de le terminer. J'essaye d'écrire le 19 pour le week-end, mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps et l'inspiration de le faire. Je vais essayer.

Pairing : Kaname / Zero.

Rating : T. Violence et sang.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient comme toujours à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 18 :

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le dortoir de la Night Class. La nouvelle de l'interrogatoire d'Hanabusa avait tout de suite circulée et tous se demandaient qui serait le prochain sur la liste du noble.

On tremblait de peur sur son passage. S'il avait osé menacer l'aristocrate, pourtant proche de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à faire la même chose avec les autres membres du dortoir. Zero, lui, n'avait jamais vu les élèves se montrer aussi respectueux envers sa personne. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aimait définitivement plus quand ils le regardaient comme un animal de foire. Au moins, là il savait à quoi s'en tenir réellement avec eux.

Cette atmosphère pesante lui pesait et l'étouffait. Il voulait se changer les idées et, malgré ce qu'en pensait son maître, il n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné pour quitter le dortoir. Il ne voulait pas jouer les hommes forts en capturant le hunter, mais seulement se changer les idées. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Zero fut ébloui par le soleil lorsqu'il mit un pied hors du dortoir. Il laissa sa vision s'ajuster à la luminosité extérieure avant de prendre la direction du bâtiment principal de l'Académie. Alors qu'il allait passer le portail, une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Sursautant, Zero se retourna vivement en dégainant son Bloody Rose. Il n'avait rien entendu.

Le hunter se retrouva à pointer son arme sur Kaname. Celui-ci posa une main sur son poignet, l'enjoignant ainsi à baisser son arme. Mécontent, Zero rangea son arme anti-vampire dans sa veste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis comme cela ? Nous ne sommes pas attachés l'un à l'autre avec de la colle extra-forte à ce que je sache !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Zero.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, Kaname.

-Je te chaperonnerai que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Espèce de vampire borné.

Kaname sourit mais ne répondit pas. Le hunter tourna les talons, rageur, et continua à se diriger vers l'Académie comme si de rien n'était. Kaname lui emboita le pas.

Après bien des détours pour éviter les élèves de la Day Clas, les deux vampires se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle de tir de l'Académie. Zero ignora totalement le noble en entrant dans la salle. Celui-ci alla s'appuyer contre le mur de la salle en croisant les bras sur son torse et se mit à observer les gestes sûrs et précis du hunter. Zero lui jeta une paire de caches-oreilles avant d'enlever le cran de sécurité de son arme et de se mettre à tirer.

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de sa cible pendant près d'une heure. Une odeur de brulé et de graisse flottait dans la pièce lorsqu'il arrêta.

Songeur, le sang-pur observait son amant. Celui-ci semblait être particulièrement sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin son arme, le sang-pur s'approcha et lui enleva ses caches-oreilles avant de se coller contre son dos et d'encercler sa taille de ses bras.

Zero ne tenta pas de se libérer de son étreinte. Il se sentait bien dans l'étreinte du sang-pur.

-Désolé, dit Zero.

Kaname nicha son visage dans son cou et ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans ces moments-là. Il préférait laisser le jeune homme parler.

Yagari marchait à grands pas vers la salle de tir de l'Académie, furieux. Il en avait assez de se faire rire au nez par ce hunter de malheur. Il avait les nerfs à vif et une envie incontrôlable de lui mettre des baffes avant de vider son chargeur sur lui. Mais pour ça, il devait l'attraper…

Yagari ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle. Celle-ci alla claquer contre le mur tellement il l'avait poussée fort. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant les deux vampires dans la salle, collés l'un à l'autre.

Kaname tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Vous êtes choqué, Yagari-sensei?

Tôga le foudroya du regard avant de répliquer sèchement :

-Pas du tout.

Il s'avança vers le fond de la salle et sortit son fusil qu'il déposa sur le comptoir avant de dire :

-Vous allez être en retard pour vos cours.

-Nous y allons, Yagari-sensei.

Kaname se détacha à regret de Zero et se dirigea vers la porte. Se retournant il dit :

-Tu viens, Zero?

Le hunter rangea son arme avant de suivre le sang-pur. Il ferma la porte en sortant après avoir jeté un dernier regard au professeur. Celui-ci fixa la porte durant quelques secondes avant de s'allumer une cigarette et de sortir son fusil qu'il chargea. Les jeunes n'avaient vraiment aucune gêne.

Les deux vampires prirent la direction de leur salle de cours. Ils arrivèrent un peu après leurs compagnons. Heureusement, la classe n'avait pas encore commencé. Le professeur arriva juste derrière eux. Et puis… aurait-il vraiment osé faire un reproche au noble Kuran ? Surement pas.

Kaname alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Takuma leur tendit deux coupes avec le sourire. Zero fit la grimace. Il détestait décidément les bloods tablets. Il repoussa la coupe et sortit son cahier de notes. Le soleil se couchait et ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Les ténèbres gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain sur les chauds rayons solaires. Le ciel se teintait d'orange, de rose, de jaune, de vert et enfin de bleu qui s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes laissant sa place à un noir d'encre percé d'étoiles.

Kaname regarda Zero faire d'un œil soucieux. Il faisait exprès de s'affaiblir ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait un fou aux trousses ? Aux grands maux les grands moyens !

Le sang-pur attrapa Zero par la nuque, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Le jeune hunter lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Voyant le sang-pur s'avancer vers lui, il tenta de le repousser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le noble lui répondit par un sourire de prédateur avant de plaquer durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le bras qu'il avait passé derrière sa nuque empêchait le hunter de fuir. Kaname se mordit la langue plusieurs fois avant de forcer la barrière des lèvres du hunter. Celui-ci gémit en sentant le liquide carmin couler dans sa bouche.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le couple. Tous les vampires présents avaient senti l'odeur du sang du noble. Tous jetaient des regards envieux sur Zero. Eux aussi auraient aimé y gouter.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, les deux hommes avaient les joues rouges et le souffle court. Zero leva des yeux chargés de désir sur Kaname qui lui renvoya un sourire avant d'essuyer délicatement, d'un doigt, le sang s'étant accroché à ses lèvres et ayant coulé sur son menton. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha sous les yeux envieux de tous les élèves.

Le professeur ne savait plus quoi faire. Le noble faisait exprès ou quoi ? Ce genre de choses…devaient se faire en privé et non dans une classe pleine de vampires !!!

Même Takuma était troublé par l'odeur. Honteux, il leva des yeux rougeoyant sur le sang-pur. Plusieurs s'étaient levés, probablement dominés par leur instinct vampirique. Ils semblaient prêts à se jeter sur le hunter, mais le pouvoir que Kaname détenait sur eux les empêchaient de le faire.

De l'autre extrémité de la salle, Ruka fixait les deux hommes, furieuse. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, alors Zero serait mort sur le champ et elle aurait marché sur son cadavre avec le plus grand plaisir.

-Kaname, dit Takuma d'une petite voix, pourriez-vous… sortir ?

Hanabusa donna alors un coup de coude à son cousin et lui pointa Ruka du doigt. Celle-ci semblait hors d'elle. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, anxieux. Et si…

Le sang-pur hocha la tête à l'intention de Takuma avant de prendre le hunter par la main et de le trainer hors de la salle de classe. Zero se libéra de son étreinte une fois sortit de la salle de cours et lança au sang-pur :

-Mais c'était quoi ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? T'es vraiment débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Non, je ne suis pas débile.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Kaname ne répondit pas et continua à marcher vers la sortie du bâtiment. Zero l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui et en attrapant l'un de ses bras.

-Kaname ! Réponds-moi !

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Je te donne ma force. Je ne veux pas que tu sois pris au dépourvu.

L'affirmation frappa Zero en plein cœur. C'était… par amour ? Mais le sang-pur était fou quand même. Lui avait-on déjà appris le tact ? Surement pas vu la façon chaotique dont il exprimait ses sentiments. Qui se lie à quelqu'un pour ensuite le mettre devant le fait accompli entouré d'une centaine de personnes ? Kaname, bien sûr !

Il était peut-être très séduisant mais niveau tact… il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et lui donner du chocolat au lieu de vouloir presque le violer en pleine salle de classe ? Il avait eu chaud aux fesses en voyant les autres se lever et le foudroyer de leurs regards rouge sang.

Oui, le sang-pur était définitivement fou ou peut-être un peu masochiste de s'être lié à lui. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour le repousser et pourtant… il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Zero était finalement tombé dans ses bras… après que le noble l'ait fait tourner en bourrique pendant plusieurs jours !

Tout compte fait, ils étaient fous tous les deux. Un sang-pur fou et un hunter masochiste… oui, il était masochiste de s'être mis en couple avec un sang-pur vu sa hargne instinctive envers eux. Hargne qu'il oubliait complètement lorsqu'il était dans ses bras…

Zero lâcha le bras de Kaname en constatant où le menait ses pensées.

Sortant de l'ombre du couloir, Ruka se jeta de tout son poids sur le hunter qui bascula sur le sol, la jeune femme au-dessus de lui. La fureur déformait son visage de poupée et lui donnait un air fou.

Pris en traitre, Zero n'avait rien vu venir.

-JE TE DÉTESTE, JE TE DÉTESTE!!! hurlait la vampiresse.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et tombaient en flaques mouillées sur les vêtements du hunter. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et tenta de serrer ses doigts autour. Le hunter tenta de se débattre en vain, mais la rage semblait avoir décuplé ses forces. La prise de la jeune femme se resserra. On la tira brusquement en arrière alors que le jeune homme commençait à voir des points noirs dans son champ de vision. Elle alla s'écraser contre le mur du couloir que sa tête frappa violemment.

-RUKA !

Le sang-pur mit sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur. Son expression s'était modifiée, laissant place à un masque impénétrable de rage et de fureur contenue. Plusieurs fenêtres éclatèrent tout autour d'eux. Les éclats de verre s'élevèrent dans les airs avant d'aller se ficher dans la peau de la jeune femme qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, un hurlement de bête blessée.

-Tu vas regretter d'être en vie, Ruka, murmura Kaname. Je vais te briser.

La peur s'inscrivit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Tuée par celui qu'elle aimait… ironique n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'elle avait fait tout cela par amour pour lui. S'il souhaitait sa mort, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait y échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet amour qui la détruisait à petit feu.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur son visage. Mais Kaname n'avait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle avait osé poser la main sur la personne qui lui était le plus cher sur cette planète alors elle devait payer.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? RÉPONDS !

Kaname semblait devenu fou. La fureur l'aveuglait. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire que pleurer à quoi bon avouer son crime ? Elle allait le laisser lui enlever la vie sans réagir, presque heureuse de mourir de sa main.

Zero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de douleur de la jeune femme il se releva vivement.

-KANAME!!! NON!!!

Celui-ci tourna son regard vermeil vers lui. La fureur voilait son regard, le rendant presque méconnaissable. Zero s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Lâche-la, Kaname!

-Elle a voulu te tuer, Zero. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Des pas retentirent au loin. Takuma, Kain et Akatsuki apparurent au coin du couloir et se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Kaname, arrête! supplia Takuma.

Furieux, celui-ci braqua son regard sur eux. Les morceaux de verre restants s'élevèrent dans les airs et foncèrent vers le trio. Ils ne durent leur survie qu'a la célérité de la réaction de Zero. Inconsciemment, celui-ci avait employé son pouvoir télékinésique pour annuler celui de Kaname. Après un instant de flottement, les éclats de verre tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit cristallin.

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il avait voulu faire, Kaname lâcha la jeune femme qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait attaqué ses amis et…Zero. Du sang coulait des blessures de la jeune femme, tâchant son uniforme. Elle tourna de l'œil.

Kain se précipita sur elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard au sang-pur avant de se mettre à courir vers l'infirmerie. Kaname ne l'empêcha pas de l'emmener. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Le directeur et Tôga, alertés par le bruit, se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'incident et s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant Kain courant avec la jeune femme serrée contre son torse.

-Akatsuki-kun! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a attaqué Zero et Kaname est intervenu.

-Suis-moi.

Kaien se mit à courir devant le jeune homme, cette fois-ci en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Je te les confie, Tôga, laissa tomber le directeur Cross en continuant à courir droit devant lui.

Le professeur les observa quelques secondes avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il découvrit les autres vampires un couloir plus loin. Il s'arrêta net en les voyants. Prudent, il s'approcha doucement en sortant son arme.

Entendant des pas, les cinq vampires tournèrent la tête vers lui. Troublé, Zero serrait le noble dans ses bras. Il semblait tout aussi choqué que le sang-pur qu'il serait contre lui. Choc. Douleur. Incompréhension.

-Laisse-moi, Zero. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Kaname se défit brusquement de l'étreinte du jeune hunter avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Zero tenta de le retenir mais en fut incapable. Il était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui.

Tôga s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son disciple désemparé.

-Laisse le seul un moment. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Et je crois que toi aussi.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements du sang-pur ce soir-là, Zero trouva la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé. De l'autre côté du battant lui parvenait le bruit d'objets éclatants et tombants lourdement sur le sol. Le silence se fit soudain et Zero poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon dans l'intention d'attendre que le sang-pur sorte de sa chambre. Ils devaient parler.

Lorsque Kaname sortit quelques heures plus tard il découvrit le hunter couché sur son canapé et portant toujours son uniforme. Il le souleva délicatement avant de lui retirer son uniforme et de se glisser dans le lit avec lui.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Il y a déja plus de Kaname et Zero alors c'est déja un bon point, non?


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous!

Après un très long temps de réflexion j'ai finalement décidé de mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Merci à Seeliah pour ses conseils avisés et pour sa patience à mon égard! C'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre est disponible pour le week-end. Merci!

Merci de suivre cette fic en si grand nombre et merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je vous adore tous!

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 19 :

Le soleil dardait ses rayons lumineux et ô combiens agressifs vers les deux formes allongées dans le grand lit. Le bras de Kaname était passé autour de la taille du hunter possessivement.

Kaname ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma prestement. La lumière du jour était éclatante et blessait inutilement sa rétine. Il décida de lui tourner le dos et se retrouva encore plus lové contre le hunter qui ne bougea pas.

Comment faisait-il pour dormir avec cette luminosité si crue ? Mystère.

Le sang-pur rouvrit lentement les yeux et se mit à détailler les traits de son partenaire. Si beau. Un corps d'athlète et un visage magnifique. Approchant un peu plus son visage, Kaname respira son odeur et sourit.

Il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à bouger et rester dans cette position pour l'éternité avec le jeune homme collé à lui, sans personne pour les déranger. Plus de souci, plus de hunter ni de Ruka. Seuls au monde au milieu des draps de satin.

Le noble observa tout son soul le corps du hunter. Si désirable. S'il s'était écouté il l'aurait depuis longtemps réveillé pour … Son corps le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait pas résister aux pulsions qui l'animaient en sa présence. Lui habituellement si maître de lui-même et si inaccessible avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il se retrouvait près du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui prenait. Il avait bien beau tenter d'analyser ses réactions et sentiments rien n'y faisait. Il récidivait toujours à la première occasion.

La veille il l'avait pratiquement agressé dans la salle de cour. L'inquiétude avait pris le dessus et il avait arrêté de penser avant de passer son bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Le hunter ne semblait pas aimer sa façon si brutale de lui montrer ses sentiments, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire en sa présence. Il devait décidément tenter de lui montrer ses sentiments d'une manière moins… sauvage.

Son âme et son cœur appartenaient totalement au jeune homme. Kaname ne comprenait pas comment ses sentiments étaient devenus aussi forts. Il n'avait pas compris comment ils s'étaient imposés à lui, mais il n'avait pas tenté de résister. Il avait tout à fait oublié Yuuki. Elle pour qui il vivait quelques semaines plus tôt n'était pratiquement plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans son esprit. Le hunter l'avait peu à peu remplacée dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui, que pour Zero donnerait tout pour le conserver près de lui pour l'éternité. Un amour puissant, un amour sanglant, un amour éternel.

Par le simple geste d'avoir échangés leur sang ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Contre les hunters ou contre les jeunes vampiresses.

Avoir vu Ruka l'agresser sauvagement la veille au soir lui avait fait prendre conscience de toute la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme aux cheveux lunaires. Il ne survivrait pas à sa mort et poursuivrait les coupables jusqu'au bout du monde pour obtenir vengeance si cela survenait.

La haine et la peur avaient voilées son regard. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé ce qui c'était produit durant les quelques minutes suivant l'agression de Ruka sur le jeune hunter.

La haine l'avait aveuglé et la peur avait fait le reste. Il l'avait sauvagement agressée grâce à ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Seul Zero avait réussi à empêcher une fin macabre à toute cette histoire. Il l'avait aussi empêché d'attaquer ses fidèles compagnons, mais dans l'exercice il était passé à deux doigts de se faire blesser. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir blessé lui, l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

Il l'aimait comme un fou, il l'aimait à en mourir. Jamais il ne le laisserait s'éloigner de lui même si pour cela il devait l'attacher et l'emprisonner. Il ne survivrait pas à son départ. Le lien les unissant était tellement fort… comme si leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, reliés l'un à l'autre par un lien si puissant que même la mort ne réussirait pas à le briser.

Kaname s'était promis de protéger le hunter et de faire un effort pour lui. Essayer d'être moins brusque et plus humain, plus sentimental. Le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné pendant la réception n'avait pas suffi. Il s'était juré de ne pas oublier cette douleur, qui serait le symbole de sa promesse de ne plus le faire souffrir. Mais il l'avait pourtant oubliée. Il devait se souvenir de cette douleur pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs avec le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Avait-il perdu sa raison en même temps que son cœur et son âme ? Peut-être bien. La raison ne l'aurait pas fait se lier à un vampire ex-humain et hunter de surcroit ! La raison l'aurait fait épouser Yuuki comme cela était prévu et non pas se lier au hunter.

Un désir implacable l'avait poussé vers lui ce soir là. Un désir charnel, un désir instinctif, un désir… amoureux. Son corps réclamait ses caresses, sa bouche ses baisers et son cœur son amour.

Kaname sourit à nouveau avant de se serrer un peu contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil contre les vampires collants et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Deux lacs couleur d'améthyste se tournèrent vers le sang-pur. Encore plongé dans les brumes du sommeil, Zero murmura :

-Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes. Je ne suis pas ton doudou.

-Et moi je crois bien que oui.

Kaname éclata de rire avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Le hunter avait-il vu la lueur troublée de son regard ? Zero sourit avant de le repousser un peu.

L'observant un moment entre ses yeux mi-clos, Kaname s'avança vers le hunter et le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Un baiser fugace. Un baiser amoureux, aussi doux qu'une aile de papillon.

Zero le fixa et fut rassuré de voir qu'il semblait être de bonne humeur. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit la veille… mais comment était-il arrivé dans son lit déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'y être couché. Après tout… cela lui avait permis de dormir quelques heures confortablement alors il ne crierait pas au scandale. La personne l'ayant déshabillé devait aussi être la même qui le prenait pour un doudou.

-Dis-moi, Zero… qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

-Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu arrêtes de m'étouffer, grogna Zero. Tu es lourd quand tu t'y mets.

Le hunter ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre mais prêt à continuer à dormir. Il lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à l'ignorer. S'il l'avait demandé, Kaname aurait pu lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait. Noyer le hunter sous les attentions ? Hum… mais il n'était pas une jeune femme non plus. Le chocolat et les fleurs c'était pour les femmes et non pas pour les hunters hein ? À moins de tenter le coup …

Kaname en était là dans ses réflexions quand plusieurs coups furent frappés sur la porte de ses appartements. Il soupira avant de passer ses jambes hors du lit et d'enfiler son peignoir. Zero releva la tête et l'observa sortir de la pièce. Qui venait donc les déranger à cette heure-là ?

Takuma était entré dans les appartements du noble sans attendre de réponse et semblait gêné de se trouver là.

-Ahh, Kaname, salua le vice-président.

-Qu'y a-t'il, Takuma ?

-Le directeur Cross aimerait que tu ailles le rejoindre dans son bureau pour lui… expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Bien.

Mal à l'aise le vice-président semblait hésiter à parler.

-Oui, Takuma ?

-… Ruka s'est réveillé et… souhaite te parler.

-Je vois.

Takuma tourna prestement les talons, mal à l'aise d'annoncer la nouvelle au sang-pur. Il sortit sans demander son reste en voyant le regard du Kuran se durcir.

Zero s'appuya au chambranle de la porte de la chambre et observa le sang-pur quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Que vas-tu faire, Kaname ?

-… Je ne sais pas.

Kaname contourna le jeune homme et entra dans la pièce. C'est là qu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait provoqué sa colère de la veille. Plusieurs meubles gisaient en morceau sur le plancher de la pièce. Il ne croyait pas avoir détruit autant de choses… Il avait complètement perdu la tête. S'il continuait comme ça c'est le dortoir au complet qui y passerait. Après une table basse et la porte de sa chambre, voilà qu'il détruisait une partie du mobilier… le hunter l'avait vraiment rendu fou.

Kaname soupira avant de se diriger vers son armoire, heureusement intacte, pour y prendre des vêtements. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, le hunter avait entassé toutes les pièces de mobilier brisées dans un grand sac et s'apprêtait à les remettre à un domestique.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, Zero.

-Je sais.

Sur le point de sortir, Zero lança :

-Attends-moi avant d'aller voir le directeur.

Quand il revint dans les appartements du sang-pur, Zero avait les cheveux mouillés et l'air prêt à affronter Ruka.

Kaname lui adressa un faible sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, le hunter sur les talons.

Le directeur les reçut immédiatement. L'air soucieux, il s'assied à son bureau et se mit à fixer les deux hommes.

-Kaname-kun… puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de t'en prendre ainsi à Ruka Souen ?

-Elle a attaqué Zero.

L'ancien hunter agrandit les yeux de surprise.

-Elle t'a attaqué, Zero? Je croyais que… peu importe.

Le jeune hunter détourna le regard avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

-Oui.

-Alors c'était de la légitime défense ?

-…Oui, si on admet le fait que c'est légitime que Kaname me protège.

Le directeur sourit avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres incidents du genre dans l'Académie. Nous essayons présentement de soigner Miss Souen. Elle en aura pour un bon moment à se remettre des blessures que tu lui as infligé, Kaname-kun. Elle voudrait te parler. Elle est présentement à l'infirmerie avec Tôga.

-Bien, directeur Cross.

-Tu sais que tu as mis le secret de la Night Class en danger, Kaname-kun ? Des élèves de la Day Class auraient pu être impliqués et blessés. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que des élèves se promènent parfois dans les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu. Et comme ils ne possèdent pas vos pouvoirs de régénération… ça aurait pu être l'hécatombe.

-Je m'en rappellerais, Directeur.

-Tu es chanceux que personne d'autre n'ait été blessé, Kaname-kun. J'attends de ta part le plus grand respect des convenances et des règlements. Je te laisse régler cette affaire puisque Ruka est une élève sous ta responsabilité. Viens me voir s'il y a un quelconque problème. Cela étant dit… vous voulez des gâteaux maison ?

Zero était toujours aussi étonné de voir comment l'homme pouvait changer de visage rapidement. Comme si la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ruka fixait le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie lorsque le couple entra dans l'infirmerie. Des cernes barraient son visage et elle était emmaillotée dans des bandages. Ses blessures seraient vite guéries, mais la douleur persisterait un bon moment. Les blessures morales, elles, seraient les plus difficiles à accepter et à guérir.

Ruka tourna un regard éteint vers les deux hommes avant de baisser les yeux. Le silence s'installa, épais, étouffant. Tôga leur jeta un regard avant de laisser sa place près du lit de la jeune femme aux deux hommes. Il s'éloigna un peu et alla s'appuyer contre la porte de la salle. Il préférait ne pas s'éloigner de peur que le sang-pur ne s'en prenne à nouveau à la jeune femme. Elle était une élève de l'Académie après tout.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable la jeune femme leva enfin des yeux gonflés vers le Kuran et murmura :

-Je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Ruka ?

La voix du sang-pur était polaire.

-Parce que… je vous aime Kaname-sama.

Zero fixait la jeune femme et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait fait tout ça par amour pour le noble ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de la juger sur ces gestes désespérés ? Elle qui savait que le cœur du sang-pur ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Elle devait avoir beaucoup souffert de cet amour silencieux. Certes, il en avait aussi été la victime mais en la voyant aussi fragile et apeurée, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir. La détresse dans ses yeux faisait peine à voir. Elle était le dégât collatéral de leur amour.

-Mon cœur ne t'appartient pas, Ruka.

-Je le sais, Kaname-sama.

Les yeux remplis de larmes elle tourna son regard vers Zero. Mal à l'aise, il voulut s'éloigner, mais elle posa une main sur son bras. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

-Kiryu…je…suis désolée de mon comportement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Kaname le coupa net.

-Je veux que tu quittes cet établissement, Ruka, mais avant cela je veux des explications. Est-ce toi qui as prévenu l'Association des hunters ?

Ruka se remit à pleurer, mais hocha quand même la tête à l'intention du sang-pur. La jeune femme lâcha le bras du hunter avant de leur tourner le dos et d'enfouir la tête dans son oreiller.

-As-tu pris contact avec lui ?

-..Non. La réponse de la vampiresse n'était qu'un murmure.

Kaname la fixa un moment, le regard haineux. Il ne tenta pourtant pas de poser de geste agressif à l'encontre de la jeune aristocrate.

-Si vous n'avez rien de plus à lui dire, je vous demanderai de sortir.

Kaname tourna la tête vers le professeur, furieux, mais abdiqua quand même. Cela valait mieux avant qu'il ne fasse une autre bêtise.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, Zero prit le sang-pur dans ses bras. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas menacé, une fois de plus, la jeune femme et qu'il n'ait pas porté la main sur elle. Il avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable.

Ce soir-là, Zero surprit Kaname. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon du noble, Kaname alla se poster à la fenêtre l'air songeur. Zero se plaça près de lui et, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, il s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du sang-pur. Celui-ci était surpris, agréablement surpris.

Les menaces n'avaient plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était eux. Ils voulaient s'aimer et cesser d'avoir peur. Une étreinte passionnelle, fusionnelle. Les mains de Zero passèrent sous la chemise de Kaname qui sourit. Zero prenait enfin un peu d'initiative, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Force était de constater que le sang-pur n'avait pas réellement le sang froid lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec le hunter…

Le lendemain après-midi une voiture venait chercher la vampiresse pour la ramener dans sa famille. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de l'Académie pour panser ses blessures et échapper à la colère du Kuran. Elle s'en était sorti à bon compte malgré tout.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour!

Après une longue absence me revoilà! J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration dus à une fin de session mouvementée. Oui, ça a pris presque deux semaines mais le voici enfin ce chapitre 20! Merci à Seeliah pour ses conseils avisés!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic!Et merci de me reviewer! Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas toujours!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino ! J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi, vraiment.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 20 :

À l'extrémité des locaux de l'Association des hunters, la bibliothèque. Deux jeunes garçons et un homme errent entre les rayons, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux broussailleux les observe, le regard mauvais. L'un des deux petits se met soudainement à tousser. Inquiets, son frère et l'homme les accompagnants se tournent vers lui.

-Ichiru ? Ça va aller ? demande Zero.

-…oui. Je crois… que c'est la poussière.

-Zero, prends ton frère avec toi et allez m'attendre dehors, ordonne Yagari.

-Oui, Yagari-sensei.

Zero attrape la main de son frère et le tire derrière lui. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce une silhouette s'interpose entre les deux frères et la porte ouverte. Une voix froide s'éleve dans la pièce :

-Alors comme ça c'est vous les deux descendants de la famille Kiryu…des jumeaux. Intéressant.

-Laissez-nous sortir, s'il vous plait, demande Zero.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai cela, petit ?

Zero leva les yeux vers l'homme et observe l'air moqueur du plus vieux. On ne jouait pas avec la santé des gens.

-Poussez-vous, mon frère a besoin de sortir.

-Un gamin maladif et une forte tête…

L'homme laisse alors échapper un rire cruel avant de mettre la main sur la garde de l'épée qu'il porte à la hanche. D'instinct, Zero se place devant son frère. Que devait-il faire ?

Une lueur cruelle dans les yeux, l'homme sort lentement l'arme de son fourreau. Un crissement métallique se fait entendre. Alors qu'il allait lever l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, une main enserre son poignet. Tournant la tête, le jeune homme se retrouve nez à nez avec un Yagari furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, Ryooshi ?

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons, Yagari-senpai.

Le jeune homme lance un sourire moqueur à son senpai avant de remettre son épée dans son fourreau. Zero l'observe, furieux. Ichiru, lui, s'est collé dans le dos de son frère et n'ose plus bouger, apeuré.

Yagari lance un regard aux deux enfants avant de pousser l'autre hunter hors de la pièce. Avant que la porte ne claque on entendit distinctement :

-Tu ne pourras pas les protéger éternellement, Tôga-sensei.

Un éclat de rire accompagne ces paroles, vite étouffées par le battant de bois. Le visage fermé, Yagari empoigne chacun des enfants par un bras et les tire derrière lui. Ils sortiraient pas l'autre entrée de la pièce.

Ryooshi Kuruu… un homme dangereux.

Zero n'avait plus jamais rencontré Ryooshi, mais il se rappelait de lui. Pourquoi ce souvenir refaisait-il surface tant d'années après cet évènement ? Étrange.

Le jeune hunter secoua la tête avant de boutonner sa chemise et de passer sa veste d'uniforme. Jetant un regard vers le bois, Zero ne vit rien d'anormal. Il avait pourtant cru apercevoir une silhouette à l'orée du boisé.

Des bras entourèrent sa taille et une paire de lèvre se posa dans son cou.

-Kaname, grogna Zero. Arrête, on doit aller en cours.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment prononcer ces mots mais… ils devaient vraiment aller en cours!

Le noble rit doucement avant de le relâcher, docile. Il ne voulait pas braquer le hunter contre lui. Zero lui jeta un regard surpris. Depuis quand le noble le laissait-il tranquille aussi facilement ? Normalement il s'accrochait à lui comme une étoile de mer à son rocher… Quand il entrait dans son champ de vision, le noble se rapprochait inexorablement de lui et ne cessait de lui faire les propositions les plus diverses, à moins de carrément l'agresser. Une force presque surnaturelle les poussait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Heureusement, cette attirance commune ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer avec le temps. Zero éprouvait constamment le besoin de se rapprocher de Kaname, de le toucher, de l'aimer. Un désir presque animal qu'il laissait maintenant parler au lieu de le museler. Instinct. Impulsion. Amour. Désir.

Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de lutter contre ses sentiments et sa nature de vampire il était beaucoup plus heureux. Son corps et son âme étaient en équilibre. Il avait arrêté de courir deux lièvres à la fois pour devenir un vampire à part entière, pour devenir un homme à part entière, pour devenir _sien. _Fini l'ambivalence et les questions perpétuelles. Il était un vampire, hunter par obligation et compagnon du noble Kaname Kuran.

Le hunter se retourna pour donner un léger baiser à son compagnon. Celui-ci sourit avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Zero s'échappa de l'étreinte du noble et prit la direction de la porte. Kaname sourit de satisfaction avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall ce soir-là, les élèves détournèrent tous le regard, craintifs. Le noble Kuran les terrorisait. Il avait sauvagement attaqué Ruka Souen et celle-ci ne devait la vie qu'a l'intervention du jeune Kiryu. Sans lui, la jeune femme aurait probablement été blessée plus grièvement. Peut-être même aurait-elle perdue la vie. Qui sait ce que le président voulait faire à ce moment-là.

Comme à son habitude, Takuma salua chaleureusement le président Kuran et Zero à leur arrivée dans le hall. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Kaname et du hunter. Certes, le hunter avait eu la vivacité d'esprit d'intervenir, mais il aurait probablement su se défendre lui-même. Il possédait de grands pouvoirs même s'il en faisait rarement usage. Il n'était pas vice-président pour rien.

Une soirée normale pour la Night Class. Aucun incident à signaler, aucun coup de feu, aucun fou à l'horizon. Une soirée bien ennuyante en somme.

*****

Un raclement sourd brisait le silence pesant des bois. Le bruit d'un morceau de métal frottant contre un autre. Ryooshi aiguisait sa lame en riant sombrement. Bientôt, elle se gorgerait du sang du jeune Kiryu. Kiryu le vampire. Kiryu, l'ennemi de sa famille. Kiryu…

Lorsque Ryooshi avait appris le meurtre de la famille Kiryu il s'était réjoui… jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne que le corps d'Ichiru n'avait pas été retrouvé et que Zero avait survécu et été mis en sécurité à l'Académie Cross. L'Académie cross… il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour sur ses terres. Son directeur lui donnait la nausée à faire copain-copain avec les vampires de la Night Class et plus précisément avec son président, Kuran Kaname.

Ryooshi leva lentement son arme devant lui et donna quelques coups dans le vide. Il la soupesa dans sa main et observa son tranchant à la lumière des étoiles. Il était satisfait de son affutage. Les rayons lunaires baignaient la lame d'une ombre glacée. Mortelle. Traitresse puisqu'elle pouvait se retourner contre son porteur. Glacée car ne possédant aucun sentiment. La lame ne comprenait pas son propriétaire. Elle ne faisait qu'obéir, que faire ce qu'on lui imposait. Qu'aurait dit la lame de cet homme?

Une haine brulante saisissait Ryooshi aussitôt qu'il se mettait à penser au jeune Kiryu. Sa famille avait, quelques générations plus tôt, fait voler en éclat la réputation du clan Kuruu en découvrant que l'un des membres du clan avait des liens avec un vampire de sang-pur.

Alors qu'une épidémie de meurtres frappait les hunters et leur famille, le Chef de la famille Kiryu, autrefois puissante et populeuse, avait découvert que l'un des membres de la famille Kuruu assassinait des hunters et leur famille contre de l'argent sonnant et du sang vampirique. L'homme était en train de mourir à petit feu d'une maladie inconnue et seul le sang d'un vampire lui permettait encore de s'accrocher au monde des vivants. Le scandale avait éclaté durant un conseil de l'Association des hunters quand le Chef de la famille Kiryu l'avait dénoncé devant tous les hauts dirigeants de l'Association.

L'homme avait tenté de rejeter la faute sur d'autres membres de sa famille, en vain. On avait par la suite réussi à prouver que seul l'homme était impliqué, mais le mal était déjà fait. Le doute avait été semé dans les esprits. La famille Kuruu sombra dans l'oubli et dans le déshonneur. Le clan s'était dissout et Ryooshi en était le dernier descendant encore en vie, porteur de la mémoire et de la rancune de sa parentèle.

La famille Kuruu avait été affectée à de simples tâches de routines et à des travaux administratifs. Ryooshi voulait faire un coup d'éclat avant de se dissoudre dans le néant, avant de sombrer dans l'oubli glacé de la mort. Un dernier rayonnement pour une étoile mourante. Un dernier cri avant l'explosion finale.

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre même s'il n'avait que 30 ans. Une maladie incurable le dévorait et recracherait bientôt ses os. Il sentait que son heure arrivait à grands pas…

Ryooshi s'étira. Le froid avait engourdi ses muscles. Le hunter déchu rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et entreprit de rallumer le feu mourant. Il ne tenait pas à mourir d'hypothermie avant d'avoir réglé son compte au descendant Kiryu. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et sombra bientôt dans le sommeil, bercé par le crépitement rassurant du feu.

Un craquement le tira du sommeil. Instinctivement, Ryooshi posa la main sur la garde de son épée et se prépara à la sortir de son fourreau. Une silhouette blanche apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Il se prépara à bondir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un étudiant de la Night Class. Il les avait vu se pavaner de loin… sales vampires!

La silhouette s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le cercle de lumière projetée par le feu. Ryooshi se releva d'un bond, pensant profiter de l'effet de surprise pour occire son ennemi.

Hanabusa recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à tomber sur le hunter. Il effectuait une patrouille sur ordre de Kaname et ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à tomber sur le hunter si recherché. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Qui aurait été assez fou pour se tapir dans un recoin de la forêt comme une bête sauvage ?

Hanabusa tenta d'emprisonner son ennemi dans un étau de glace, mais il réussit seulement à l'énerver. Il avait dévié son attaque sans problème. Il avait donc affaire à un expert, pas à un hunter de pacotille.

Le jeune aristocrate décida qu'il était beaucoup plus prudent pour lui de prendre la fuite pour le moment. Seul, il n'était pas de taille face au hunter.

Une course éperdue à travers les bois s'ensuivit. Hanabusa courait à en perdre haleine, poursuivit par le hunter. Il n'était pas du genre froussard mais… il lui avait définitivement mis la trouille. Un regard cruel, un rire fou, des vêtements déchirés. Une apparition de cauchemar. Le teint cadavérique, les cheveux en broussaille, sales. Telle était l'homme qui poursuivait Hanabusa en brandissant une épée à bout de bras.

-KANAME-SAMA!!!

Les cheveux volant au vent, Hanabusa courrait pour échapper à la mort. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à son agresseur. La lame frôla sa tête, coupant quelques cheveux au passage. Il blêmit. Le jeune vampire tenta d'accélérer l'allure. Il voulut ralentir son adversaire en utilisant son pouvoir sur la glace, mais il échoua lamentablement une nouvelle fois. Le hunter avait habilement évité son attaque et il semblait encore plus avide de le coincer. Il n'avait pas affaire à un chasseur, mais à un traqueur. Il se sentait comme un rongeur pris au piège.

Une éclaircie au loin lui montra qu'il n'était plus très loin de la lisière des bois et du dortoir de la Night Class. L'espoir embrassa son cœur et sembla lui donner des ailes.

Le hunter s'arrêta à l'orée du bois et ne tenta pas de poursuivre plus avant son indésirable visiteur vampirique. Il voulait déstabiliser et faire peur au jeune hunter… Le vampire blond s'en chargerait à sa place ! Il s'éloigna vers son campement en riant, balançant sa lame à gauche et à droite. Il semblait presque se battre contre un ennemi invisible.

Le jeune blond déboula dans le hall du dortoir lunaire en nage. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, Hanabusa poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin. Quelques élèves tentèrent de l'intercepter au passage, mais c'était peine perdu. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en explications inutiles. Ils sauraient bien assez tôt.

Kain ouvrit grand les yeux en écoutant le récit de son cousin. Il convint tout de suite d'avertir Takuma. Celui-ci décida de mettre le sang-pur et Zero au courant de l'incident sur l'heure.

Ils frappèrent à la porte des appartements du noble à plusieurs reprises, mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Takuma regarda ses camarades avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il voulait être certain qu'ils le suivraient. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à encourir la colère du Kuran s'ils le dérangeaient. Personne dans le salon. Ils approchaient de la porte close des appartements quand des gémissements leur parvinrent malgré l'épais battant de bois. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de décider d'un commun accord de rebrousser chemin. S'ils tenaient à la vie, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à déranger le noble durant un moment aussi … chaud selon ce qu'ils en avaient entendu. Ils leur parleraient à leur réveil.

Le rouge monta aux joues des trois hommes à la pensée de ce que devaient être en train de faire les deux vampires.

Zero se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa avidement. Il éclata de rire en entendant la porte se refermer.

-On les a eus.

-Oui… mais reprenons où nous en étions avant qu'ils n'entrent.

Zero sourit avant de se laisser embrasser par le noble qui glissa une main sur son torse musclé. Un gémissement lui échappa, attisant le désir du sang-pur. La nuit promettait d'être fort agréable.

Alors? Interdiction de tuer l'auteur. (svp?) Je promets d'écrire un lemon. Désolée si cela laisse quelques personnes sur leur faim. Malgré tout, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous de Ryooshi?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour!

voici le chapitre 21! Je vous annonce qu'a partir d'ici il ne reste maximum que deux chapitres soit la fin de la fic et un épilogue. Merci de m'avoir suivit durant tout ce temps. Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements. Pour vous remercier, j'ai fusionné deux chapitres ensembles ce qui fait que ce chapitre fait le double de la longueur de mes chapitres habituels. ^^

Avertissement : Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu manga au complet ou qui n'ont pas vu la 2e saison de l'anime, j'utilise un spoil assez important dans ce chapitre. À vos risques!

Merci à Seeliah pour son avis sur ce chapitre!

Rating : T.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous!

Chapitre 21 :

Le soleil et une main dérangeante réveillèrent Zero. Le soleil pour avoir glissé ses rayons jusqu'à ses yeux et la main pour caresser ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de glisser ta main dans mes cheveux ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un animal domestique que tu peux caresser à loisir ? grogna Zero.

-Non, dit Kaname en riant. Et puis avec un chat je ne pourrais pas faire ça…

Kaname se pencha vers Zero et, le forçant à tourner la tête, l'embrassa délicatement. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il deviendrait fou amoureux de Kaname Kuran, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il était certes presque fou mais pas pour la même raison. Mais maintenant, il ne se voyait plus le quitter. Il était son oxygène, sa raison de se battre pour continuer à vivre. Oui, il l'aimait sincèrement. La maladie nommée amour les avait liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le noble sourit au hunter avant de l'enjoindre à se préparer. Quand Zero sortit de la salle de bain, des coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans les appartements du noble Kuran.

Takuma entra suivi d'Aido et Akatsuki. Les trois hommes semblaient avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Hanabusa arborait des cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux et semblait être furieux.

-Kaname, Zero… Hanabusa est tombé nez à nez avec le hunter hier soir.

Kaname se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers ses interlocuteurs. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devint tendue.

Takuma leur résuma l'évènement en quelques phrases.

-De quoi a-t-il l'air, demanda Kaname en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Aido.

-Il est grand, il a de longs cheveux bruns et sales, un regard fou… et il trimballe une épée.

Zero, jusque là silencieux lâcha un mot :

-… Ryooshi.

-Quoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par son intervention.

-Ryooshi Kuruu. Il a tenté de nous assassiner mon frère et moi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Il est le dernier membre de la famille de hunters Kuruu. Sa famille hait la mienne depuis que l'un de mes ancêtres l'a discréditée en découvrant que l'un de leur membre tuait d'autres hunters pour de l'argent et du sang de vampire. Ryooshi est connu pour être habile avec une épée et la description correspond.

Kaname se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Des fissures apparurent, créant des étoiles et des motifs dans le verre.

-Calme-toi, Kaname, demanda Zero.

-Tu veux que je me calme dans un moment pareil ? Il va regretter d'être né et d'avoir osé me défier. Nous allons le débusquer et l'éliminer.

-Kaname, risqua Takuma. Je crois qu'il faut mettre le directeur au courant avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Le sang-pur se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, furieux, avant de répondre :

-Oui, tu as raison. Zero, nous allons voir le directeur.

Le hunter hocha la tête avant de suivre le noble hors de la pièce.

Lorsque les deux vampires entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci discutait avec Yagari autour d'une tasse de thé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris en voyant l'air menaçant du sang-pur et l'air impassible de Zero.

-On l'a trouvé, dit Zero sans plus de cérémonie.

Yagari ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait.

-Comment ?

-Hanabusa l'a rencontré dans les bois hier soir. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Ryooshi.

-Ryooshi? Attends, c'est une blague, Zero ? Je croyais qu'il était mort !s'exclama Yagari.

-Non ce n'est pas une blague, sensei.

Zero lui expliqua l'évènement en quelques mots. Tôga se renfrogna avant de s'écrier :

-Le sale petit imbécile ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

Le hunter empoigna son arme posée près de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas vers la porte, le directeur Cross lui empoigna le bras et le força à se rasseoir.

-Du calme, Tôga. Ce n'est pas en nous précipitant stupidement que nous allons réussir à l'attraper.

-Qui a parlé de l'attraper ? dit Kaname. Je le veux mort et non pas en cage.

Kaien et Tôga lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait. Le sang-pur normalement si posé parlait sans détour de tuer quelqu'un.

-Il n'a encore rien fait qui lui vaille la sentence de mort, Kaname.

-Il s'est attaqué à la chose la plus importante pour moi alors, oui, il mérite la mort.

Zero lui jeta un regard agacé avant de poursuivre. Il avait l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ou quoi ?

-Il vaudrait mieux empêcher les étudiants de sortir des bâtiments et les escorter au changement de classe. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en prenne aux étudiants puisqu'il en a après moi, mais on ne sait jamais, dit calmement Zero.

-Bonne idée, Zero. Kaname, dit Kaien, tu as plein pouvoir par rapport à cette chasse à l'homme. Mais évite de faire couler le sang pour rien. Je préfère l'enfermer dans l'Académie que de faire disparaitre un cadavre.

-Bien, Directeur.

Tôga se leva pour suivre les deux vampires, mais Kaien le retint.

-Pas toi, Tôga. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à protéger et à prévenir les élèves du danger que représente Ryooshi, s'il s'agit bien de lui. Nous trouverons bien une histoire à leur raconter…

Yagari se défit de l'étreinte de son collègue, rageur, avant de hocher la tête. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des silhouettes des deux vampires avant que la porte ne se fut refermée sur eux.

Kaname tourna les talons et Zero le suivit après avoir salué les deux hunters.

En sortant du bâtiment, Zero aperçut plus loin la petite silhouette de Yuuki. Mieux valait la prévenir tout de suite du danger.

-Yuuki ! appela Zero.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise. Elle sourit avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes.

-Bonjour, Kaname-senpai. Bonjour Zero !

Le froncement de sourcil de Zero lui fit perdre son sourire en quelques secondes. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si tendu ? Il avait toujours l'air revêche mais pas à ce point là. Un pli soucieux barrait son front lorsqu'il posa ses yeux améthyste sur elle.

-Yuuki, dit Zero, sois prudente. Un malade est à mes trousses et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

-Par ta faute ?

- Tiens-toi loin de la forêt et avertis nous si tu vois ou entends quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Ne vas pas vérifier toute seule, d'accord, Yuuki ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Prise d'une impulsion subite la jeune femme s'avança et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. D'abord surpris par le geste, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du hunter. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune gardienne avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Kaname ne dit rien. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Zero ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de la gardienne avant de lui sourire et de prendre la direction du dortoir de la Night Class. Kaname sourit à la jeune femme avant de se détourner d'elle, suivant son compagnon.

Yuuki, sa chère Yuuki. Sa chère petite sœur.

Un peu plus loin, un observateur attentif aurait probablement remarqué l'éclat métallique projeté par le fourreau de l'arme de Ryooshi.

Il se mit à rire, imaginant déjà comment attirer le Kiryu dans ses bras. Il ne lui resterait plus ensuite qu'à le cueillir. Il s'installa confortablement sur la branche d'arbre de laquelle il avait observé toute la scène. Il prendrait le jeune homme dans ses filets et lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Oh oui, il lui ferait payer.

Ce soir-là, Yuuki sortit comme à son habitude pour aller faire sa ronde. Le directeur lui avait donné de nouvelles consignes : elle ne devait en aucun cas approcher de la foret entourant le domaine. Tout élève trouvé hors de son dortoir serait immédiatement renvoyé. On avait donné comme explication aux élèves un ours sauvage rôdant dans le secteur et ayant menacé de ses griffes quelques hommes.

Alors qu'elle longeait le dortoir de la Day Class, une voix se fit entendre, brisant le silence de la nuit. Le cœur de Yuuki s'affola dans sa poitrine.

-À l'aide !

Un élève ? Dehors à cette heure-là ? Déployant Artémis devant elle, la gardienne s'approcha du bosquet d'où semblait provenir la voix, toute trace des avertissements envolée. Elle tendit une main pour écarter les branchages. Une longue main saisit la sienne et la tira dans le bosquet.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais fut bien vite étouffé par une deuxième main se posant sur sa bouche. La jeune femme tenta vainement de se débattre, les larmes aux yeux, affolée. Un visage souriant, cruel, se pencha vers elle.

-Fais de beaux rêves, gardienne imprudente. Tu devrais écouter plus souvent les conseils des vampires.

Un coup à la nuque l'assomma. Yuuki s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée entre les bras de Ryooshi. Artémis tomba sur le sol dans un claquement métallique.

Ryooshi se mit à rire avant d'emporter son précieux fardeau vers le cœur des bois.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin Yuuki avait atrocement mal aux tempes et une douleur aigue lui traversait les poignets. Elle releva lentement la tête, la vision brouillée. Elle réussit finalement à focaliser son regard après quelques minutes. Un sourire grimaçant apparut dans son champ de vision.

Un cri lui échappa. Le Kuruu éclata de rire et s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme.

Évaluant rapidement sa situation, la gardienne se rendit compte que ses mains étaient ligotés et ses jambes ankylosées. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre.

Ryooshi passa doucement une main dans ses mèches acajou. La gardienne frissonna en sentant sa main descendre sur sa joue.

-N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal… du moins pour le moment.

Sortant un couteau de sa poche il l'approcha doucement du visage de Yuuki qui blêmit. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Un frisson de peur la traversa toute entière. Riant toujours, le fou coupa une longue mèche de cheveux appartenant à la jeune femme qu'il mit dans une enveloppe. Il entailla ensuite l'un des doigts de la gardienne avec son couteau et imbiba une minuscule partie du papier avec le sang s'écoulant de la plaie, créant une étoile rouge sur l'enveloppe.

-Comme ça il saura que c'est toi. Il accourera.

Ryooshi éclata de rire avant de se relever et de s'éloigner de Yuuki, emportant son précieux colis avec lui. Il laissa la jeune femme seule, certain qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'enfuir dans son état actuel.

C'est Kain qui découvrit l'enveloppe avec Artémis en arpentant le domaine de l'Académie. Tracé d'une écriture chaotique, le nom de Zero.

L'odeur de sang attira tout de suite l'attention de Zero lorsque Kain approcha de lui avec l'enveloppe. Découvrant la petite tâche carmin il en approcha le nez. L'odeur était incontestablement celle de Yuuki. Ouvrant le pli, le hunter découvrit une mèche de cheveux au fond de l'enveloppe et un morceau de papier froissé.

Approchant la mèche de cheveux d'une source de lumière, Zero déglutit. Les cheveux de Yuuki ! Fébrile, le jeune homme prit le morceau de papier entre ses doigts. Inscrit à l'encre :

_Si tu veux la revoir, il va falloir me débusquer, vampire !_

Un cri de rage lui échappa. Étonné, Kaname s'approcha de son compagnon. Trop perdu dans ses pensées et ses plans de mort il ne comprenait pas l'objet de la colère du jeune homme.

Le cœur du noble manqua un battement en découvrant une mèche acajou entre les mains d'albâtre de Zero. Yuuki !

-Yuuki ?

-Oui. Le salaud s'en est prit à elle ! Il est allé trop loin.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Kaname dit :

-Akatsuki, Hanabusa et Takuma, vous venez avec moi. Il va regretter tout ce qu'il a fait.

Zero leur emboita le pas, mais Kaname se retourna vivement et posa une main sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Tu restes ici, Zero.

Fronçant les sourcils, Zero lâcha, glacial :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me retenir ici contre mon gré, Kaname ? C'est à cause de moi que Yuuki est en danger alors, que tu le veuilles ou pas, je viens avec vous.

Kaname referma les doigts sur la chemise du hunter et l'attira à lui. Il posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il chuchota tout contre ses lèvres :

-Si tu te fais tuer je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Zero.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser canarder, Kaname.

-On a pas le temps pour que vous vous tripotiez, hurla Hanabusa. Vite !

Visiblement paniqué Hanabusa ne tenait plus en place. Kaname lui jeta un regard froid avant de relâcher le hunter et de sortir en courant de la pièce. Il voulait de l'action ? Qu'il essaye de le suivre maintenant ! Derrière lui, les quatre hommes avaient quelques difficultés à le suivre.

Il ralentit quand il vit avait distancié le reste du groupe et puis… il ne pouvait pas foncer à l'aveuglette ! Seul Zero pouvait maintenant retracer la jeune femme. Il était le seul à part Hanabusa à pouvoir retracer l'odeur de son sang.

Guidé par l'odeur du sang et des cheveux de Yuuki, Zero prit rapidement la tête du groupe. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois, le ciel jusque là dégagé se couvrit de nuage et la pluie se mit à tomber durement. C'est trempés qu'ils débusquèrent enfin Ryooshi. Celui-ci les attendait abrité sous un appentis rudimentaire, Yuuki près de lui. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules il la gardait jalousement collée contre lui. La jeune femme semblait frigorifiée et totalement morte de peur. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, rivières de sel.

L'homme éclata de rire en les apercevant.

-Tu as réagis encore plus rapidement que je l'espérai, vampire.

La pluie battante collait les cheveux de Zero contre son crâne, cachant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses mèches trempées pour les retirer de son visage, il révéla deux yeux rouges sangs au hunter malade.

-Oh, tu es colère Kiryu ? fit Ryooshi, ironique. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te tenait autant à cœur cette petite. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais en couple avec le sang-pur…

-Sale enfoiré !

-Tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, Kiryu. Ton frère, lui au moins, avait la présence d'esprit d'avoir peur de moi.

Ryooshi remonta sa main vers la gorge de Yuuki qu'il caressa doucement. Yuuki tenta en vain de se défaire de son étreinte mais ne pouvait rien faire avec ses mains ligotées. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir Ryooshi écarta les cheveux de la jeune femme de son cou et la mordit violemment. La jeune femme hurla, les yeux exorbités par la douleur.

Kaname ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle, choqué. Devait-il accourir pour protéger Yuuki ou Zero ? La bataille faisait rage dans son cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la douleur de la jeune femme l'atteigne autant mais après tout… elle était sa jeune sœur !

-YUUKI !

Zero se jeta en avant et attrapa le hunter à la gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Son épée tomba lourdement sur le sol quand Zero se mit à le secouer pour lui faire lâcher la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à faire lâcher sa prise au fou, celui-ci éclata de rire en constatant que le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard des traces de sang ornant son visage.

-Tu aimes n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'obsède ? Tu voudrais y gouter hein ? Tu as bien jouée ton rôle, petite. C'est vraiment dégoutant tout ce sang.

Le hunter cracha au sol. Un humain mordant un humain. Un hunter fou. Tellement fou qu'il se prenait presque pour un vampire. Sur la chair pâle de Yuuki non pas des traces de canines vampiriques, mais bien des traces de dents humaines. Le sang coulait à flot par les multiples blessures, imbibant les habits de la jeune femme et créant une auréole rouge autour de sa tête. En état de choc, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Hanabusa se précipita vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

-YUUKI !

Appliquant une main sur la blessure, Hanabusa s'approcha d'un Kaname choqué. Un humain mordant un humain… Yuuki !

-Kaname, fais quelque chose !

Reprenant ses esprits, le sang-pur utilisa ses pouvoirs pour refermer la plaie sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il porta toute son attention sur la blessure, ignorant totalement les évènements se déroulant autour de lui. Lorsque la blessure fut refermée, Hanabusa reprit la jeune femme contre lui et se mit doucement à caresser ses cheveux trempés pour tenter de la rassurer. La jeune femme s'accrocha à la chemise du blond et enfouit profondément son visage sous sa veste.

Plus loin, Zero maintenait Ryooshi au sol en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules. Furieux, Zero tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir télékinésique sur le hunter, mais son pouvoir se retourna contre lui. Il fit un vol plané et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Souriant, le Kuruu plongea une main sous sa chemise pour en tirer un médaillon. Gravé sur le dessus, un sort de hunter repoussant les attaques magiques vampiriques. Le médaillon luisait d'une faible lueur rose dans l'obscurité du bois.

Zero écarquilla les yeux avant de tenter de se redresser. Ryooshi appuya sur son thorax d'une botte, l'empêchant de se remettre sur pied.

-Sois maudit, Kiryu, pour avoir brisé ma famille. Tu vas payer ! Je vais t'envoyer en enfer !

-ZERO!!! hurla Kaname en détournant enfin son attention de Yuuki.

Le sang-pur tenta d'approcher, mais fut bien vite stoppé par une barrière d'énergie. Le sang-pur tenta de la forcer mais ne réussit pas à entamer la barrière d'énergie.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Kuran. Tes pouvoirs de vampires ne peuvent rien contre ma barrière.

Se tournant vers le jeune homme, Ryooshi plongea une main dans sa veste et en sortit un revolver. Le vampire tenta de faire basculer le hunter sur le sol en lui agrippant une jambe, mais ne réussit pas à l'ébranler. Ryooshi appuya son pied sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

-Bonne nuit, Kiryu.

Enlevant le cran de sécurité, le hunter pointa son arme sur le cœur de Zero.

-ZERO !!!

Les yeux fous, Kaname cherchait désespérément un moyen d'attendre son aimé. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Un éclat métallique attira son attention. L'épée du chasseur ! Les pouvoirs vampiriques ne pouvaient rien contre la barrière, mais une lame de chasseur… Kaname empoigna l'arme et la lança en avant. La lame traversa la barrière sans difficulté et alla se ficher dans le ventre du hunter qui eut un soubresaut. Il pesa pourtant sur la détente et le coup parti.

Zero hurla de douleur. La balle l'avait touché près du cœur et le sang coulait à flot de la blessure. Le cri mourut dans sa gorge. Sa poitrine ne semblait plus se soulever. Se pouvait-il que… Kaname posa son regard vermeil sur Zero, décontenancé. Il était mort ? Il avait rompu sa promesse de ne pas mourir ? Le cœur du sang-pur se serra et l'émotion lui coupa le souffle. Mort. Zero était mort.

La barrière explosa en un millier d'étincelles quand le chasseur tomba en arrière, le corps transpercé par sa propre lame. La lame n'était pas fidèle, elle était traitresse. Kaname se jeta sur le corps du chasseur et le secoua.

-Tu l'as tué ? Sale vermine ! Tu vas mourir pour m'avoir enlevé l'être qui m'est le plus cher en ce monde !

Kaname retira la lame du corps meurtri, tirant un gémissement de douleur à sa victime.

-Que les démons des enfers dévorent tes os.

Le sang-pur mit une main devant lui. Ses doigts changèrent de formes, devenant tranchants telles les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Il plongea la main à dans la poitrine de sa victime et lui arracha le cœur.

Un sourire ironique flottait sur les lèvres du chasseur lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et savait de quelle façon toute cette histoire se terminerait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir en accomplissant sa vengeance.

Pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent cette scène bestiale, Takuma en profita pour se jeter sur Zero. Posant deux doigts sur la carotide du jeune homme, il ne sentit rien sous ses doigts. Il allait retirer sans main quand il sentit une légère pulsation. Oui, son cœur battait encore !

-Kaname ! Il vit toujours !

S'arrachant à la contemplation morbide du cadavre du hunter Kuruu, Kaname releva vivement la tête. Il se leva rapidement et s'agenouilla près des deux hommes.

-Il faut extraire la balle, Kaname. S'il n'a pas été réduit en poussière c'est que la balle n'a pas explosé, libérant le sort qu'elle renferme.

Prenant une grande respiration, Kaname réussit à reprendre son calme. La vision d'un Zero à l'agonie lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté une lame dans la poitrine. Se concentrant, Kaname réussit à extraire la balle grâce à ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Elle n'avait pas explosé et… le hunter s'était trompé de munition ! Il avait utilisé une balle humaine et non une munition anti-vampire. Kaname jeta la balle au loin. Le noble appuya ensuite une main sur la blessure de son compagnon. Celle-ci s'auréola de mauve, signe que le sang-pur utilisait ses pouvoirs curatifs sur Zero.

Un peu de couleur revint sur les joues du jeune homme. Mais il était encore blême comme un mort. Kaname se releva en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

-Kain, dit le président en passant devant lui, occupe-toi de te débarrasser du corps.

-Oui, Kaname-sama.

Kaname emporta rapidement Zero au dortoir et défonça pratiquement la porte en entrant. Tous s'écartèrent en le voyant porter le corps du jeune hunter dans ses bras. Celui-ci faisait peine à voir. Blême comme la mort, les traits anguleux à cause de l'importante perte de sang, les vêtements souillés de sang, tant le sien que celui du Kuruu, et de boue.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, Kaname ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Il porta Zero dans la salle de bain et le posa près de la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Il déshabilla rapidement le jeune homme. Il était glacé. Inconscient, celui-ci ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il plongea son corps éprouvé dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Kaname le lava rapidement avant de le sortir de l'eau et de l'enrouler dans une grande serviette éponge. Il le porta ensuite dans la chambre et le glissa entre les draps du lit.

Il s'appuya au baldaquin et observa le sommeil de son aimé, le cœur meurtri. Il l'avait presque perdu. Peu s'en était fallu pour que le jeune homme meurt. Takuma le trouva, quelques instants plus tard, en train de penser, adossé au lit. Le dos courbé, la tête posé sur ses genoux repliés, Kaname semblait s'être changé en statue.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements tachés d'hémoglobine, Kaname faisait peur à voir. Pas étonnant que les autres vampires se soient enfuis sur son passage dans le dortoir.

-Kaname, dit doucemnt Takuma, va te changer. Tu vas attraper la mort à rester ainsi. Je ne crois pas que Zero voudrait te voir ainsi. Vas prendre une douche et change-toi.

Le Kuran ne répondit pas, mais hocha finalement la tête.

-Comment va Yuuki ? murmura-t-il.

-Elle va bien. Hanabusa la ramène au dortoir de la Day Class. Ses blessures sont entièrement guéries grâce à ton intervention.

-Bonne nouvelle.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du sang-pur. Le laissant seul, Takuma sortit.

Après avoir pris une longue douche et s'être habillé de frais, Kaname regagna sa chambre où Zero dormait toujours. Posant une main sur son cou, il réalisa avec soulagement que son cœur battait toujours, fort et régulier. Apaisé, Kaname se glissa entre les draps et se serra contre le jeune homme.

Quand Takuma revint quelques heures plus tard, il trouva le sang-pur en train de dormir, allongé près de son aimé, un fin sourire aux lèvres et un bras posé possessivement autour des hanches de ce dernier. Il alla tirer les rideaux devant les grandes fenêtres et ferma la porte derrière lui, satisfait.

Un mal de tête lui battant les tempes, Zero s'éveilla difficilement. Une douleur à la poitrine retint aussitôt son attention. Toute la scène lui revint en mémoire. Sa chute puis le coup de feu… et il était toujours en vie, un miracle. Mais à en juger par la soif de sang qui le tenaillait, il devait avoir perdu une quantité assez importante du liquide carmin.

Zero tenta de se lever, mais un bras entourait fermement sa taille. Kaname ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Deux yeux rouges fixèrent le noble qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Zero, murmura Kaname.

Troublé, assoiffé, Zero posa une main sur la nuque de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avant de poser délicatement une main sur son cou. Kaname tourna la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès à sa gorge offerte Il savait ce que le jeune homme désirait et il le lui donnerait sans compter. Zero posa ses lèvres sur la gorge du noble qu'il embrassa avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'enfoncer profondément ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Le sang chaud et parfumé se déversa dans sa bouche, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Kaname se laissa faire, heureux de simplement savoir son aimé en vie. Son sang était un bien petit sacrifice pour l'avoir près de lui.

Aspirant le liquide carmin en de longues rasades, Zero cessa de s'abreuver en voyant que le sang-pur avait dangereusement pâli. La douleur cessa chez Zero. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin sa proie, Kaname posa sur lui un regard fatigué et vermeil. Il ferma lentement les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Il s'endormit, un sourire ornant son visage fatigué.

Alors? Svp, on ne tue pas l'auteur! Vous en pensez quoi?


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour !

Je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que.... c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Merci d'avoir suivi Raison jusqu'au bout. Un merci spécial à Seeliah pour son soutien et son avis ! Un super merci à Jijisub qui a eu la générosité d'écrire le lemon. Merci aussi de m'avoir encouragé ! J'avais promi -_-'... et comme j'étais incapable de le finir elle m'a gentiment proposé son aide. MERCI!!!

Rating : M. Ce n'est pas une blague. Que l'on ne vienne pas se plaindre après. Vous allez voir la coupure alors si vous ne voulez pas lire cette partie, vous la verrez venir.

Pairing : Zero/Kaname et un autre couple. Vous allez savoir bien assez vite ^^

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Donc allons-y avec le chapitre....

Chapitre 22 :

La pluie tombait encore quand Yuuki s'éveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver à fixer une chevelure blonde. Elle releva un peu la tête et aperçut Hanabusa. Il était assis sur une chaise tirée près du lit. Les bras repliés sur le lit, il y avait niché la tête et dormait profondément. Seul le bruit de leurs deux respirations était audible dans la grande pièce si on excluait le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur les fenêtres.

Yuuki s'assit sur le matelas et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Que d'aventures… Inconsciemment, elle leva une main qu'elle posa dans les cheveux blonds du vampire. Doux comme de la soie. Elle se mit distraitement à caresser les mèches blondes en tentant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille mais seules des images éparses s'imposaient à elle, l'empêchant de reconstruire ce qui s'était passé.

Hanabusa ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien chatouiller son cuir chevelu. Il releva un peu la tête et surprit la jeune gardienne en train de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait relevé la tête et qu'un sourire barrait son visage. Elle suspendit son geste et retira vivement sa main.

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Gênée, elle détourna la tête, tentant d'échapper à son regard.

-Yuuki-chan… Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux, je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient.

Bouche-bée, elle ne réussit pas à répondre, mais se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Hanabusa se redressa pour s'étirer. Il s'assied ensuite sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa quelques secondes. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il s'approcha lentement d'elle avant de glisser une main derrière sa nuque. Elle le laissa faire. Hanabusa posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la gardienne qui frémit légèrement. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, sans exigence. Lorsqu'Hanabusa mit fin à l'échange la jeune femme se serra contre son torse avant d'éclater en sanglot. Tant de douceur et pourtant si fort. Les évènements de la veille surgirent dans sa mémoire en bloc, l'ébranlant.

-Yuuki… je ne voulais pas te forcer.

-Ce n'est pas… ça.

Dans la fureur de la bataille elle avait pu se rattacher à lui et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il avait su la protéger et la réconforter. Elle cacha son visage dans sa chemise et continua à pleurer. Hanabusa la laissa faire. Il referma tendrement ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à caresser doucement son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

-J'ai eu… tellement…peur, murmura Yuuki.

-C'est fini, Yuuki. Il ne reviendra pas.

-Je…sais.

Elle se redressa quelques instants plus tard et frotta ses yeux de ses poings, gênée. Hanabusa attrapa ses poignets et les éloigna de son visage. Il essuya d'un doigt les dernières larmes encore accrochées à sa peau de pêche.

Il posa ensuite une main dans son cou et écarta doucement ses cheveux. Plus aucune trace de la morsure que lui avait infligée le hunter. Yuuki posa doucement une main sur la sienne mais ne trembla pas. Non, elle n'avait pas peur que l'idole la morde. Il ne l'effrayait pas.

-Merci.

-Je recommencerai n'importe quand pour toi, Yuuki-chan.

Elle sourit doucement avant de s'avancer vers lui et de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, naturellement. Hanabusa sourit. Elle était d'une belle couleur cerise quand elle tenta de s'éloigner du jeune homme, mais Hanabusa ne la laissa pas faire. Il rit doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Le cœur du jeune homme battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras, celle qu'il aimait. Le vampire approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau la fit frémir. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de décider de se lancer. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui avouer ses sentiments.

-Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. Je ne te mangerais pas. Je t'aime, Yuuki.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t'elle.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle pensait au vampire blond. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Zero et Kaname étaient en couple, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'éprouvait pour eux qu'un attachement tout fraternel. Zero était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et Kaname son sauveur. Elle les aimait tous deux comme des frères et ne voulait que leur bonheur. Si cela évitait que Zero ne tente une nouvelle fois de s'enlever la vie ou de se mutiler, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour eux.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de frissonner violemment.

-Yuuki…

Le ton était inquiet. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers ceux du blond.

-Il fait froid. J'ai senti un courant d'air.

-Un courant d'air, répéta le jeune vampire.

Une bourrasque souleva le rideau ornant la fenêtre ouverte. La fenêtre ! Il avait oublié de la fermer avant de s'endormir ! Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce quand il y avait emmené la jeune femme épuisé et ouvert le battant pour aérer la pièce.

Hanabusa se leva afin de fermer le battant. Lorsqu'il revint près du lit de sa compagne, il la trouva couchée sous le drap. Elle lui avait fait une place sur le matelas en s'écartant un peu. Yuuki tapota d'une petite main l'espace restant et lui dit en rougissant :

-Tu vas attraper froid… et te faire mal au cou en dormant comme cela.

Il éclata de rire avant d'enlever ses souliers et de se glisser près d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Hanabusa posa un baiser sur son front avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

-Bonne nuit, my beloved.

Sur le pas de la porte, Kaname et Zero sourirent devant le spectacle. Eux qui croyaient trouver la jeune femme dans un état de panique avancée, voilà qu'elle dormait dans les bras du vampire blond !Décidés à leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ils s'éloignèrent en silence de l'infirmerie. Ils visiteraient la jeune femme plus tard. Kaname avait souri. Ainsi Hanabusa et Yuuki… Il n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais parti pour elle après tout.

Kain vint à leur rencontre alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du bureau du Directeur.

-Kaname-sama. J'ai brûlé le corps du hunter et dispersé ses cendres.

-Bien. Merci, Akatsuki.

Il n'y avait aucun risque que le hunter revienne. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du sang-pur. Sayonara, hunter ! Il ne fallait pas défier un Kuran inopinément. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour où il avait décidé de s'en prendre à son amant.

En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, Kaname perdit son sourire. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de convaincre l'association des hunters de retirer Zero de la liste des vampires à éliminer.

Dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci et Tôga les attendaient. Ils savaient qu'ils viendraient les voir suite aux évènements de la veille et avaient décidés de les attendre. Et puis, Kaien voulait plus de détails quant à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et après. Qu'était-il arrivé à ses deux protégés ?

-Je souhaite avoir l'autorisation de sortir du domaine de l'Académie en compagnie de Zero.

-Pour faire quoi, Kaname-kun ?

-Pour aller rendre une petite visite à l'Association des hunters.

-Une petite visite ? reprit Tôga.

-Oui, une petite visite. Amicale, cela va de soi, dit Kaname en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du professeur.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant, ne semblant pas croire un mot de ce que le sang-pur disait.

-Avant que je ne vous donne cette autorisation, Kaname-kun, je veux que vous m'expliquiez en détails ce qui s'est produit hier soir.

Le directeur arborait maintenant un masque de sérieux faisant froid dans le dos. Ce n'est que dans des moments pareils que l'on pouvait apercevoir le hunter qu'il avait été.

-Ryooshi s'en est pris à Yuuki. Il l'a emmené avec lui et lui a coupé une mèche de cheveux. Il lui a ensuite pris un peu de sang qu'il a appliqué sur une enveloppe au nom de Zero. Nous avons accouru. Ce...malade à mordu Yuuki avant que Zero ne se jette sur lui. J'ai soigné Yuuki pendant que Zero tentait de plaquer Kuruu au sol. Puis…

Zero reprit le récit en voyant l'hésitation de son amant.

-J'ai voulu utiliser mon pouvoir télékinésique, mais il possédait un talisman contre les pouvoirs vampiriques. J'ai volé dans les airs et suis tombé sur le sol. Personne n'a pu intervenir puisqu'il avait élevé une barrière autour de nous. Il en a profité pour tirer sur moi.

-Je lui ai lancé son épée. La barrière a explosé. Je lui ai arraché le cœur avant de soigner Zero.

Yagari frissonna. Il imaginait très bien la scène. Pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que le sang-pur était capable de tant de bestialité.

-Il n'y parait plus rien, ajouta Zero.

-Hanabusa a emmené Yuuki à l'infirmerie avant d'aller vous chercher. Il est resté à son chevet toute la nuit. Yuuki va bien. Nous sommes passés à l'infirmerie il y a quelques minutes.

Cela rassura le Directeur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle dormait contre Hanabusa, si ?

-Bien. Qu'avez-vous fait de son corps ? reprit le directeur.

-Akatsuki l'a incinérer avant de disperser les cendres.

Kaien réfléchit un peu avant de soupirer.

-Je crois qu'on peut considérer cela comme de la légitime défense. Je n'appliquerai donc aucune sanction même si vous avez enfreint le règlement de l'Académie en vous battant sur son domaine. J'aurai quand même préféré avoir été mis au courant, mais vu l'urgence de la situation… Vous pouvez y aller. Mais s'il-vous-plait, messieurs, ne provoquez pas d'incidents.

-Non, directeur.

Tôga jeta un regard glacial à Kaname quand il sortit. Il avait un peu de mal avec le sang-pur.

Les deux vampires ressortirent du bureau directorial et prirent la direction de l'entrée du domaine. Là, une voiture les attendait. Le silence s'installa quand ils y montèrent. La voiture démarra doucement et s'engagea sans heurt sur la route. Ce fut Kaname qui rompit le silence qui régnait entre eux.

-Ruka nous rejoindra là-bas.

-Ruka ? fit Zero, surpris.

-Oui. Elle est l'auteur de la lettre donc elle est la seule à pouvoir retirer ses propos à ton égard.

-Mais…

-Nous savons tous que c'est vrai, mais l'Association des hunters n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne dormirais pas en paix tant que ton nom n'aura pas été retiré de cette foutue liste, même si pour ça je dois tous leur marcher sur le corps.

Zero ne répondit pas. Il ne tenait pas à mourir, mais en même temps mentir au conseil… à la guerre comme à la guerre, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les bâtiments de l'Association, la jeune Souen les attendait déjà. Elle s'inclina bien bas devant eux avant de murmurer :

-Bonjour, Kaname-sama, Kiryu-sama.

Kaname lui lança un regard froid alors que Zero lui répondait par un léger signe de tête. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de la jeune femme ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et les gens s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Tous reculèrent en voyant Zero en compagnie du noble Kuran. Ils réalisèrent tous que c'était du suicide d'attaquer le jeune homme alors qu'il était accompagné du sang-pur, qui devait avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir emmené avec lui. On leur ouvrit tout de suite les portes du bureau du président. On ne tenait pas à garder un sang-pur plus de temps que nécessaire entre les murs de l'Association. Le président, surpris, se tourna vers ses invités.

-Assoyez-vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Kuran-sama ?

-Réparer les pots cassés.

Le président fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-La lettre que vous avez reçu disant que Zero a mordu une élève est mensongère.

-Et comment êtes-vous au courant, Kuran-sama ?

-Parce que c'est Miss Souen qui en est l'auteur et vous le savez. Elle a fait cela dans le but de se débarrasser de Zero, mais elle a fini par nous l'avouer. Je demande à ce que son nom soit retiré de la liste.

Le président n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le sang-pur demandait à ce qu'un Level D, hunter de surcroit, soit retiré de la liste ? Avait-il consommé une substance illicite ?

-Miss Souen, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui. La jeune femme baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Le président prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Je ne crois pas que …

-À moins que vous ne préfériez que votre petit secret soit révélé, Président.

Le Président blêmit et planta des yeux rageurs dans ceux de Kaname qui ne cilla pas. Comment savait-il qu'il était un vampire ? Ah oui, il avait affaire à un vampire de sang-pur…

-Je crois que…cela peut s'arranger.

Il n'avait visiblement pas d'autre choix que de capituler. Le président appela son secrétaire et lui demanda de transmettre l'information aux autres hunters. Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'homme, tout simplement abasourdi, Kaname sourit triomphalement.

Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent la porte. Alors que Kaname allait sortir il s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner :

-Ah oui, encore une chose. Tous ceux qui s'en prendront à Kiryu auront affaire à moi.

Le président se prit la tête dans les mains lorsque la porte se referma sur le Kuran. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud. C'était clairement un avertissement. Heureusement pour lui que Ryooshi Kuruu avait agit sans avoir reçu d'ordre de la part de l'Association. Ses membres savaient tous qu'il était parti à la rencontre du Kiryu et tous avaient bien compris qu'il était probablement mort en voyant Zero pénétrer dans les bureaux de l'Association. Ryooshi ne laissait jamais l'une de ses proies réchapper de sa traque. L'attitude du Kuran clamait clairement que le hunter était mort pour qu'il ose se présenter aux locaux de l'Association des hunters. Il avait même dû le tuer lui-même vu son attachement évident pour le descendant Kiryu.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, Zero s'arrêta, pensif. Que venait-il donc de faire ?

- Kiryu-sama, dit Ruka. Je suis désolée. Je… s'il-vous-plaît ne regrettez pas ce qui vient de se produire. Prenez soin de Kaname-sama. Restez avec lui.

-Oui, Ruka.

Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement avant que la jeune femme ne s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, après une dernière révérence. Elle disparut bientôt à l'intérieur d'une voiture aux vitres teintées.

Kaname posa une main sur l'épaule du hunter qui fixait la voiture s'éloignant. Tout était vraiment terminé ? Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

-Il est temps de rentrer, Zero.

-Oui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, Takuma, Kain et Hanabusa les attendaient dans le hall. Takuma s'avança.

-Est-ce que…

Il n'osait pas terminer sa phrase.

-Oui.

Kaname sourit à Zero avant de se pencher vers son oreille et de murmurer :

-Et si… nous allions discuter à l'étage ?

Abasourdis, Zero n'était pas sûr de comprendre jusqu'à ce que Kaname lui adresse un sourire en coin et ne prenne la direction de l'escalier.

Takuma éclata de rire en voyant la scène. Hanabusa et Kaien, eux, se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Au moins cette fois-ci ils savaient que s'ils entraient par mégarde dans les appartements du noble ils savaient quel spectacle les attendaient. Takuma, les larmes aux yeux, tapait du poing sur la table basse du hall. Il avait vraiment entendu une CHOSE pareille sortir de la bouche du noble Kuran ? C'était à mourir de rire.

En fermant la porte derrière lui, Zero sentait son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la surface rugueuse mais pourtant chaleureuse du bois. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et un très fort désir l'envahit. Ses ongles écorchèrent le battant. Malgré les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui couvraient les pas du noble devant lui, Zero sentait tellement sa présence que cela le rendait fou. Il s'avança soudainement vers Kaname et lui saisit un poignet. Il plongea ses yeux rouge sang dans ceux ardents et troublant du brun. La langue du vampire caressa doucement ses lèvres et, d'un mouvement, il se retrouva plaqué contre le noble qui ne bougea pas, conscient des émotions qui agitaient son amant. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le trouble et la soudaine audace du hunter.

La langue de Zero caressa le haut de la mâchoire de son partenaire, sa main n'ayant toujours pas abandonné son poignet. Il fit glisser le bras du brun derrière lui et l'attira à lui. Il voulait le sentir encore plus près de lui. Les yeux vermeils dévoraient le noble. Un appétit soudain s'était éveillé en lui. Un lent sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui observait la transformation de son partenaire. Zero était un fauve prêt à dévorer sa proie… Quand le visage de son amant plongea vers le creux de sa nuque, Kaname ferma les yeux et inclina simplement la tête.

La langue rugueuse dégusta la peau lisse et tendre du jeune noble. Les dents du vampire s'allongèrent et c'est avec délectation qu'il les fit courir sur la peau de nacre de son amant qui restait immobile entre ses bras. Sa main lâcha le poignet du sang-pur et remonta lentement sur le buste du brun. Ses doigts délièrent les nœuds du cou du jeune homme. Kaname sentait le souffle chaud de son amant contre son épiderme et une envie sourde montait au creux de ses reins. Il tremblait presque en attendant le moment où viendrait la morsure.

Zero tira franchement sur le tissu, dévoilant la gorge tant convoitée. Ses crocs pénétrèrent soudain la chair tendre et le jeune homme savoura le goût du métal que procurait le flot de sang. Il ferma les yeux de délectation. C'était un contact tellement intime. Ses doigts, loin d'être inactifs, défirent un à un les boutons de la chemise du noble. Certains sautèrent sous l'assaut agressif. L'albinos serra le corps du brun contre lui et de son autre bras colla leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre pour faire prendre conscience à Kaname de la force de son désir. Ce dernier gémit lorsque leurs sexes, qui commençaient à se gonfler, se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu. La morsure le rendait fou de désir, mais le fait que son amant osait enfin prendre l'initiative le remplissait d'une joie sauvage. Lentement, Zéro le repoussa jusqu'à ce que son corps rencontre une résistance. Ils avaient atterri dans le bureau du sang-pur.

Zéro retira ses dents de la blessure avant de la lécher. Il pourlécha ses lèvres desquelles coulaient en filets sanglants le sang qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Kaname attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, savourant à son tour le goût de son propre sang sur les lèvres et les canines de l'albinos qui répondit à sa langue en enroulant son muscle autour du sien, pressant son corps contre le sien, toujours plus près.

Zéro sentait monter en lui l'instinct du prédateur. L'excitation montait en vague de plus en plus puissantes, voir violentes. Il n'avait plus toute sa tête et c'est presque brutalement qu'il tira sur la chemise de son amant et repoussa les pans de sa chemise. Il avait perdu sa raison en sentant le désir l'envahir. Il allongea le brun sur le bureau après en avoir balayé d'un geste du bras toutes les fournitures qui y étaient posées. Les yeux vermeils, excité, Kaname sentait son corps réagir à la violence du désir de l'autre. La bouche du jeune homme descendit le long du buste de son amant. Sa langue se mit à jouer lascivement sur le téton déjà tendu d'excitation. Le corps de Kaname se cambra et ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'albinos qui faisait courir une de ses mains le long de son corps pour finalement, caresser la bosse sous le tissu. Le noble haleta. Lentement, les lèvres du hunter descendaient sur son torse, toujours plus bas, creusant un sillon de feu sur son épiderme qui se dressait après le passage des lèvres en feu.

Lorsque la langue du vampire joua avec le nombril du brun, ce dernier trembla d'ivresse sous les caresses douces, mais pourtant si précises. La bouche vorace descendit encore tendit que des mains déboutonnaient son pantalon. Zero tira d'un coup sec sur les vêtements qui glissèrent sur ses jambes. Sa langue caressa doucement l'ourlet de sa bouche. Un corps parfait était offert à sa vue. Les yeux rouges dévoraient le corps dénudé de manière sauvage et sans aucune gêne. Le noble gémit sous le regard scrutateur du hunter. Tout son corps semblait dans l'attente. Il tremblait presque en imaginant la suite. Un fin sourire souleva la commissure des lèvres de l'albinos qui lui retira complètement son pantalon.

Zero tendit ses doigts à Kaname et gronda dans un chuchotement rauque :

-Lèche !

Le noble s'exécuta. Il happa les trois doigts qu'il lécha de manière suggestive, n'hésitant pas à jouer avec sa langue pour humidifier un maximum les phalanges qui le fouillerait quelques instants plus tard.

Zero se pencha et caressa la verge dressée du jeune homme qui retint son souffle. Le cœur du noble battait à tout rompre. Son corps hurlait son besoin d'être possédé. Le feu que Zero avait éveillé en lui… Kaname glissa pour être presque assis en face de son amant. Celui-ci descendit sur son corps et avala son sexe. Il fit rouler sa langue autour du membre, jouant avec la fente qui exsudait un léger liquide et qui le grisait. Ses doigts pénétrèrent le noble qui retint son souffle.

Lentement, les doigts du vampire fouillèrent le corps du noble qui se crispa imperceptiblement. Un cri rauque jaillit de ses lèvres quand Zero trouva sa prostate. Une explosion de sensations fit frissonner le noble. Voyant que son amant perdait pied, Zéro au comble de sa propre excitation, continua à caresser inlassablement le point sensible jusqu'à l'entendre gémir violemment. Sa bouche pompait activement le sexe tendu.

- Zero… viens !

Un ordre qui claquait, tel un rugissement qui répondait à ses propres pulsions.

Zéro défit son propre pantalon après s'être redressé. Il se plaça devant son amant et remonta les jambes du noble. D'un coup sec, il entra dans l'orifice et souffla en fermant les yeux. Son corps s'était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, laissant à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

-Bouge !

Les yeux rouges et la voix chargée de désir criaient l'impatience du noble. Zero bougea d'abord lentement, puis ses coups de reins devinrent violents, plus profonds à mesure que le plaisir montait. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux cuisses d'albâtre. Les doigts du noble se plantèrent dans la surface en bois vernis, creusant des sillons profonds à sa surface. Leurs gémissements devenaient des cris, la jouissance était proche. Les yeux des deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus. Leurs souffles se raccourcissaient au fur et à mesure que la montée de leur plaisir s'intensifiait. Zero se repaissait de plonger encore et encore dans le corps offert. Lorsque le point culminant arriva, un halètement rauque monta du fond de leur gorge pour les laisser pantelants tous les deux.

Zero était hébété par ce qui venait de se produire_**.**_ Il se retira lentement de son amant qui lui jeta un regard satisfait. L'agneau s'était transformé en loup. Kaname se redressa lentement, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et sa respiration.

-Tu es un vrai fauve en cage, Zero. Et je ne laisserais personne te libérer. Tu es à moi.

Il embrassa tendrement le hunter qui enroula ses bras autour de son corps, prolongeant le contact de leur deux corps. Les derniers vêtements furent expédiés au loin.

Kaname l'attira dans sa chambre dont il ferma le battant. Il en avait assez du vice-président entrant dans sa chambre en voyant la porte ouverte.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et pour une fois Kaname se laissa serrer contre le torse du gardien qui sourit. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. C'était l'un de ses silences où les paroles sont inutiles.

-Tu crois que tout est réglé, Kaname ?

-Oui. S'ils n'ont pas compris, je vais me faire un plaisir de renouveler mes explications.

-… je suis sûr que tu as adoré les terroriser.

Kaname éclata de rire.

-C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais tout ça, Zero. Tu m'as totalement rendu fou le jour où tu es entré dans le dortoir.

- J'ai adoré essayer de te faire enrager.

-Ah oui ?

Le gardien sentait presque la menace planer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça.

Zero soupira avant d'ajouter :

-Je t'aime.

-J'espère bien parce que tu vas devoir me supporter pour l'éternité.

-Oui, pour l'éternité.

Kaname ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa lentement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt : il sombra dans le sommeil entre les bras du hunter.

Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait devant eux. Fini les hunters psychotiques et une course contre la montre pour la survie du hunter. Tout était terminé. Maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de leur vie à deux, profiter de l'autre.

Le feu et la glace.

Alors ?

À partir de maintenant il ne reste que l'épilogue. À bientôt!


	23. Épilogue

Bonjour!

En ce superbe début de week-end voici l'épilogue de Raison! Je ne voyais pas de raison pour attendre avant de vous le présenter alors le voici ! Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir vous le présenter d'ailleurs^_^J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi les aventures de Zero et Kaname ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris du temps pour me laisser des commentaires! Merci!

Rating : K+ Tout léger ^_^

Pairing : Zero/Kaname et Yuuki/Hanabusa

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture!

Épilogue :

Une longue chevelure brune flottant au vent attirait l'attention des passants. Une jeune femme, accompagnée de trois hommes marchait dans les rues de la petite bourgade, s'étonnant de tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-Mais ce magasin n'existait pas, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle colla son nez contre la vitrine et se mit à observer l'intérieur de l'échoppe avec étonnement. L'un des hommes, blond comme les blés, posa une main large sur son épaule. Elle sourit avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Ma chérie, tu veux bien arrêter d'attirer l'attention sur nous ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

Un peu plus loin, un homme à la chevelure brune s'était arrêté. Posté près de lui un homme aux cheveux d'argent leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le manège de la jeune femme.

La transformation en vampire de celle-ci l'avait rendu encore plus curieuse de tout. Sa nouvelle vision lui permettant de voir les plus petits détails, elle s'émerveillait de tout comme une enfant.

Lorsqu'ils les eurent enfin rejoints, ils reprirent leur route sous le crépuscule. Celui-ci teintait d'orange, de roses et de verts le ciel limpide de ce début d'été.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils y étaient enfin. L'académie Cross. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes du domaine quelques instants. Rien n'avait changé. Ils respirèrent profondément l'air et sourirent.

Les quelques élèves de la Day Class encore à l'extérieur les regardèrent passer, curieux. Que faisait-donc quatre étrangers à l'académie ?

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'académie, ils longèrent les locaux de classe et furent bientôt stoppés par une nuée d'uniformes blancs. Des élèves sortaient d'une salle de classe, visiblement surexcités.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là à bloquer le chemin bande d'idiots ? cracha une voix masculine.

Se frayant difficilement un passage entre les étudiants, Tôga Yagari apparut. Bouche-bée, il arrêta d'avancer.

-Kuran…

-Yagari-sensei. Bonsoir à vous.

-Bonsoir.

Scrutant le groupe des yeux il sourit en rencontrant la silhouette familière de son ancien élève.

-Zero.

L'homme sourit avant de s'avancer.

Les traits mieux dessinés, son visage avait perdu toute trace de l'enfance. Et pourtant, il ne semblait presque pas avoir vieilli. L'un des avantages d'avoir un sang-pur pour compagnon. Du haut de ses 36 ans le jeune homme en paraissait à peine 22. Observant les compagnons du jeune homme, il ne fut pas surpris d'observer les mêmes minois qu'il observait 20 ans plus tôt dans les salles de classe de l'Académie.

Yuuki avait gagné en beauté et ses compagnons en maturité, mais seul Zero semblait avoir vraiment vieillit. Son statut de vampire ex-humain le rattrapait malgré lui.

Zero fixa son professeur et sourit. Il n'avait pas changé si on excluait le fait que sa chevelure aile de corbeau était maintenant striée de cheveux blancs. Il se baladait toujours avec une arme en bandoulière et son chapeau à rebord sur la tête.

Quelque chose percuta les jambes de Yagari qui baissa précipitamment la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux bleus. Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle et enjôleuse et drôlement excité.

- Yuu! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! fit Hanabusa en s'accroupissant devant le bonhomme.

-Faut pas faire peur.

-Bien. Présente des excuses.

Le garconnet leva des yeux rieurs vers Yagari, qui, attendrit, lui sourit.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, petit.

Yuu éclata de rire, dévoilant des canines vampiriques au hunter. Yagari frissonna. Alors comme ça il avait le fils de l'intrépide Hanabusa et de la petite Yuuki sous les yeux ? De qui d'autre pouvait-il donc être le rejeton dans le groupe de toute façon? Certainement pas celui de Zero et du Kuran en tout cas !

Hanabusa prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le petit éclata à nouveau de rire avant de tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte de son père.

-Est-ce que vous veniez voir Kaien ? demanda Yagari.

-Oui, dit Yuuki. Nous voulions lui présenter Yuu.

La jeune femme alla se serrer contre son mari et sourit tendrement au petit qui lui tirait la langue.

-Il est dans son bureau. Je ne crois que j'ai besoin de vous indiquer le chemin, si ?

-Non merci, Yagari-sensei.

Les élèves de la Night Class s'inclinèrent devant Kaname lorsqu'il fit mine de traverser la foule compacte d'élèves.

-Kuran-sama.

Yagari se tourna vers les élèves et s'exclama :

-Aller ! Circulez ! Le cours va commencer. Ce n'est parce que nous avons deux sang-purs dans ces murs que les cours vont commencer en retard ! Du balais jeunes gens !

Le sourire de Zero s'élargit en constatant la façon dont l'homme traitait ses étudiants vampires.

Yuuki cogna sur le battant du bureau directorial, le cœur battant la chamade. Derrière elle, les trois hommes et son fils la regardaient faire.

-Entrez! hurla Kaien.

La jeune mère poussa doucement le battant. Une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre.

-Yuuki ! Ma petite fille est revenue !

Kaien s'élanca vers elle, surpris de la voir sur le seuil de son bureau. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. L'éloignant un peu de lui il se mit à l'observer et dit :

-Tu es très belle, Yuuki.

-Maman belle, lâcha une petite voix.

Surpris, le directeur Cross tourna la tête à gauche et à droite avant de découvrir Yuu, toujours perché dans les bras de son père.

-Tu as bien raison, jeune homme ! Yuuki est-ce que…

-Oui. Voici Yuu.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'ex-hunter.

-Je suis grand-père ! s'écria Kaien en se jetant sur le gamin qu'il arracha à Hanabusa. Le petit, surpris, lâcha un cri.

-Mais ce n'est pas… commença Hanabusa.

Zero lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de dire :

-Laisse-le avoir un peu de bonheur veux-tu ? Et puis, aux yeux de la loi humaine le directeur Cross est le père adoptif de Yuuki. C'est lui qui l'a élevée.

-Oui, tu as raison, admit Hanabusa.

Kaien déposa le gamin sur le sol quand celui-ci se mit à hurler qu'il voulait qu'il le lâche. Il le trouvait drôlement envahissant ce grand-père.

Kaien invita ses invités à s'asseoir tandis que le petit se promenait allègrement dans la pièce. Et là, sous un meuble, le petit découvrit un chat blanc en train de dormir. Yuu tendit la main pour le saisir par une patte mais échoua. Il était trop petit. Même couché sur le sol il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Il voulait ce chat ! Et c'est là que le petit eut une idée.

Ses beaux yeux bleus devinrent rouge sang. Utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, le petit tira le chat à lui. Le chat s'éleva dans les airs et glissa jusqu'à lui silencieusement. Et s'il le faisait monter ?

Kaien arrêta soudain de parler au milieu de sa phrase pour regarder son chat s'élever dans les airs.

-Tiens, je ne me rappelais pas que ce chat avait le pouvoir de voler…

-Un chat volant... répéta Zero.

-Yuu, gronda Kaname.

Entendant son nom, le petit perdit sa concentration et le chat se mit à tomber vers le sol. Il ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes et à la vitesse surnaturelle de Kaname qui bondit de son fauteuil pour l'attraper par la peau du cou.

-Yuu, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit pour ça, grogna son oncle.

-Mal.

Le petit baissa la tête, piteux.

-Allons, Kaname. Le chat n'a rien, dit Zero en s'approchant.

-Parce que je l'ai rattrapé.

Yuu aimait définitivement plus son oncle Zero que son oncle Kaname. Il leva de grands yeux larmoyants vers eux et Zero lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il retourna s'asseoir avec le gamin dans les bras, et par-dessus l'épaule de Zero, le petit tira la langue à Kaname. Celui-ci, excédé par les pitreries de son neveu s'approcha pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque le petit vit les yeux rouges de son oncle il cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Zero. Oui, il avait compris le message.

-Kaname, soupira Yuuki. Tu veux bien arrêter de lui faire peur ? Tu es presque aussi gamin que lui.

-Non. Je lui apprends la discipline, nuance.

Kaien éclata de rire en entendant l'échange. Alors comme ça Kaname, le sang-pur glacial tentait d'apprendre la discipline à un gamin malicieux ? Et Zero, son compagnon, protégeait le dit gamin du Kuran. Il aurait vraiment tout vu !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le hunter riant aux éclats.

-Ahh… si on m'avait un jour dit que je verrais Kaname-kun en train de tenter de discipliner un gamin…

-Directeur, dit Yuuki.

-Otousan.

-Otousan, reprit Yuuki avec un sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Je voulais…

Yuuki jeta un regard à Hanabusa qui la couvait du regard.

-Ce que Yuuki veut vous dire, reprit Hanabusa, c'est qu'elle attend un autre enfant.

Le directeur poussa un cri de joie avant d'aller serrer le couple dans ses bras. Il arracha ensuite le petit à Zero et le fit tournoyer autour de lui, trop heureux de la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il le posa enfin sur le sol, le petit ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Il se mit à pleurer et Yuuki le prit contre elle afin de sécher ses larmes.

Zero et Kaname sourirent avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Kaname attrapa l'une des mains de son compagnon et la serra dans la sienne. Zero sourit avant de tirer sur la main du noble et de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kaname sourit et glissa l'une de ses mains sur la mâchoire de Zero pour caresser sa joue. Il était aussi beau que vingt ans plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'Académie.

Quelques jeunes femmes qui regagnaient leur dortoir gloussèrent en voyant les deux hommes enlacés. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle. Kaname se dégagea et tira Zero derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir de la Night Class, ils s'aperçurent que rien n'avait vraiment changé durant leur absence. Kaname ouvrit doucement la porte de ses anciens appartements et découvrit des draps blancs tirés sur les meubles. Ainsi personne n'avait habité ses appartements après son départ.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y appuya. Même la vue était toujours la même. Seuls les carreaux avaient été changés après qu'il les eut tous cassés dans un accès de fureur. Zero enlaça sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule avant d'embrasser délicatement la nuque de son amant.

Tellement de choses s'étaient produites en vingt ans, mais l'important c'était que leur amour en était ressorti encore plus fort, plus brûlant que jamais.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas seulement eu que de mes moments difficiles. La naissance de leur neveu avait été un évènement mémorable. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas d'enfants mais ils pourraient chérir Yuu et le bébé à venir.

Ils n'avaient aucun regret de s'être liés l'un à l'autre. Leur amour avait survécu à un hunter et il résistait à l'usure du temps. Amoureux pour l'éternité. Un amour éternel défiant toutes les conventions mais tellement fort. Non, ils ne regrettaient rien.

Ils défieraient les feux de l'enfer l'un pour l'autre. Le feu et la glace.

Yuuki et Hanabusa entrèrent discrètement dans la pièce, le petit dormant dans les bras de son père. Ils découvrirent les deux hommes enlacés et se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Il est temps de repartir maintenant.

-Oui, approuva Kaname.

Tirant Zero derrière lui il referma la porte de ses anciens appartements. Une porte sur le passé venait de se refermer et une porte sur le futur venait de s'ouvrir. Le feu et la glace. Un amour éternel. Un amour sanglant. Un amour passionnel.

Fin.

Merci de vous être rendu jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'adore imaginer Kaname en ``Oncle méchant``. lol

Avouez que Yuu est adorable. ^^ Le prénom du petit veut dire : soir/soirée.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi Raison jusqu'au bout je vous en suis reconnaissante. Merci pour toutes les reviews. C'est super de voir que l'on apprécie notre travail.

Ernia


End file.
